Moon In The Dark Sky
by Yue.aoi
Summary: Haruno Sakura, seorang dokter spesialis, bertemu kembali dengan teman masa kecil nya sekaligus pria yang dicintai nya, Uchiha Sasuke. Pria itu telah berubah menjadi sosok pria yang dingin dan hidup pria itu berada dalam bahaya. Akankah Sakura berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan nya sebelum terlambat?/Epilogue Updated/
1. Chapter 1

**Moon In The Dark Sky © Yue. Aoi**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : M (For Story Theme)**

 **Genre : Romance/Hurt & Comfort**

 **Character : Sasuke.U, Sakura.H**

 **Note : Sakura Centric, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menatap iris _onyx_ yang memandangku dengan tatapan dingin yang seolah memintaku untuk segera pergi. Aku membalas tatapan itu, berusaha menemukan kehangatan dan sedikit kelembutan yang dulu selalu kudapati di iris _onyx_ itu.

Aku tak lagi menemukan kehangatan itu. Kehangatan itu telah sirna dan kini yang terlihat hanyalah tatapan dingin, seolah kehangatan itu hanya ilusi yang tak pernah ada.

" _Hisashiburi,_ Sasuke- _kun_." Aku mengakhiri kalimat dengan senyuman, berharap bila pria itu juga membalas senyum ku.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling sebelum menatapku dengan tajam. Terlihat jelas jika pria itu sangat terganggu dengan keberadaanku.

"Siapa kau?"

Aku tersentak. Hati ku terasa sakit, namun aku menutupi nya dengan senyuman. Aku berusaha tersenyum selembut mungkin seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, karena pria itu adalah pasien ku saat ini dan juga seseorang yang pernah kukenal di masa lalu.

"Aku adalah Haruno Sakura, dokter yang bertugas menangani mu."

" _Hn._ "

Pria tak menampilkan senyum di wajah nya, namun aku bersyukur karena setidaknya dapat mendengar suara nya. Aku bahkan tak menemukan kelembutan yang biasanya tersirat didalam suara pria itu. Aku merasa benar-benar asing.

Aku mengeluarkan sebuah stetoskop dari jas putih milikku dan menggunakan nya. Aku mengarahkan ujung stetoskop dan menatap kemeja hitam pria itu, berharap ia mengerti apa maksud ku. Seolah mengerti apa yang kumaksud, ia melepaskan kemeja nya.

Aku terkesiap ketika tatapan ku mendapati tubuh bagian atas Sasuke itu yang kini telanjang. Beberapa tahun telah berlalu dan tubuh pria itu tetap indah dan mengagumkan bagi seorang wanita sepertiku. Namun bukan keindahan tubuh nya yang membuatku terkesiap. Aku bukanlah dokter tidak _professional_ yang akan mengagumi keindahan tubuh pasien ku.

Aku terkesiap mendapati luka-luka di sekujur tubuh Sasuke. Beberapa luka itu cukup lama dan mulai pudar, menyatu dengan warna kulit pria itu dan meninggalkan bekas. Namun beberapa luka itu masih cukup baru dan bahkan terdapat perban putih yang melilit bagian perut nya. Aku juga mendapati tattoo berbentuk naga berukuran cukup besar yang menghiasi punggung tegap nya yang selalu kulihat saat pelajaran renang di sekolah dan membuatku beserta gadis-gadis lain terpesona.

Aku mengarahkan ujung stetoskop itu ke bagian Sasuke dan bersyukur ketika aku dapat mendengarkan detak jantung nya. Aku dapat merasakan tatapan pria itu yang memandangku dengan tajam, seolah menganggapku sebagai ancaman. Aku kembali tersenyum mengetahui jantung pria itu masih berdetak meskipun aku tahu bila jantung pria itu pasti masih berdetak, jika tidak ia tak akan bisa berbaring sambil menatapku.

"Apakah sudah boleh pulang?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Belum. Kau baru saja menjalani operasi dan memerlukan perawatan, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujarku dengan serius.

Sasuke berdecih kesal dan menatap perban putih yang melilit perut nya dengan kesal. Pria itu bahkan tak menyadari jika aku masih berdiri dihadapan nya.

Sesungguhnya aku tak mengerti kehidupan seperti apa yang dimiliki Sasuke. Pria itu baru saja menjalani operasi pengangkatan peluru yang bersarang di perut nya. Pria itu bahkan memesan kamar _VVIP_ dengan tingkat keamanan yang sangat tinggi ditambah dengan dua pria berbaju hitam yang mengawasi di dekat pintu dan seorang lagi yang mengawasi di sudut ruangan.

Aku menduga bila Sasuke bukanlah orang yang memiliki kehidupan biasa-biasa saja. Jika ia begitu berhati-hati, pastilah banyak orang yang mengincar nyawa nya. Aku menduga bila pria itu adalah orang yang sangat terkenal. Namun aku pernah mendapat pasien seorang aktor yang sangat terkenal baik di dalam maupun diluar negeri dan ia tidak sampai menjaga keamanan hingga seperti ini.

" _Ano…_ ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Namun bisakah kita berbicara hanya berdua saja." Aku menatap amplop coklat di tangan ku dengan ragu.

Sasuke menatapku dengan sangat tajam dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Kurasa ia menduga apa maksud dari ucapanku dan aku segera menjelaskan nya.

"Ini mengenai kondisi kesehatan mu."

"Tak bisakah kau mengatakan nya sekarang saja?"

"Tentu saja jika kau tidak keberatan bila orang lain mengetahui hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanmu."

Sasuke melirik pria berbaju hitam yang sejak tadi mengawasiku sambil menyentuh jubah nya. Aku menduga bila pria itu adalah seorang _body guard,_ namun penampilan pria itu terlalu sangar dan mencurigakan sebagai seorang _body guard._

"Ibiki, bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Masuklah kembali ketika dokter itu sudah keluar dari ruangan."

Pria bernama Ibiki itu terlihat ragu, namun ia tak berani menolak perintah Sasuke. Ia segera menjawab, "Baiklah, Sasuke- _sama._ "

Aku melirik pria bernama Ibiki yang segera bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ketika pria itu telah meninggalkan ruangan, aku segera mengeluarkan amplop coklat itu dan berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Apakah kau sudah siap jika mendengar penjelasanku, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn._ "

Aku menatap wajah Sasuke. Aku tak mendapati sedikitpun keraguan dalam intonasi suara dan tatapan pria itu. Namun aku sendiri yang merasa bingung memikirkan cara yang tepat untuk memberikan penjelasan.

"Kuharap kau tidak terkejut, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke menatapku dengan tidak sabar. Iris _onyx_ itu berkilat penuh dengan emosi. Aku terkejut, sejak kapan Sasuke dapat menatapku seperti ini? Sasuke yang pernah kukenal beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak seperti ini. Sasuke yang dulu kukenal dan Sasuke yang kutemui saat ini adalah orang yang sama meskipun sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai nya. Wajah tampan dengan iris _onyx_ sekelam langit malam, hidung mancung dan bibir merah tipis serta kulit putih bagaikan porselen itu masih tak berubah. Ia masih tetap menawan, tak peduli seberapa banyak ia telah berubah.

"Langsung saja pada inti nya."

Aku menghela nafas dan membuka mulut untuk memberikan penjelasan. Tenggorokanku seolah tercekat dan mulut ku terasa benar-benar kering.

"Ini hasil pemeriksaan untuk seluruh tubuh mu. Terdapat sesuatu yang _abnormal_ di otak mu."

Aku mengeluarkan hasil pemeriksaan Sasuke. Ia meminta pemeriksaan seluruh tubuh kemarin dan hasil nya telah keluar beberapa jam kemudian. Namun aku menunda untuk memberitahu nya karena hasil pemeriksaan itu tak akan menyenangkan baginya.

"Terdapat sel kanker yang berkembang di otak mu. Saat ini telah mencapai tahap dua." Ujarku dengan serius. Aku bahkan sedikit menundukkan kepala, tak berani melihat ekspresi Sasuke.

Aku menunjukkan foto hasil pemeriksaan itu pada Sasuke yang menatap nya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Masih ada harapan bagimu untuk sembuh, Sasuke- _kun_." Ujarku dengan nada yang terkesan berusaha menenangkan. Aku yakin bila ia akan 'meledak' sebentar lagi. Mayoritas pasien ku terkejut jika mengetahui mereka mengetahui sel kanker berkembang di tubuh mereka dan beberapa bahkan histeris, begitupun dengan keluarga nya. Aku bahkan pernah mendapati beberapa pasien yang langsung menangis sesengukan dihadapanku, tak hanya wanita, namun juga pria.

"Hanya itu yang ingin kau sampaikan, Sakura?"

Aku terkejut dan segera menatap Sasuke yang sedang menatapku. Ia terlihat sangat tenang seolah berita yang kusampaikan adalah sesuatu yang tak berarti. Ekspresi dan intonasi suara nya datar. Ia bahkan terkesan tidak begitu peduli dengan penjelasanku.

"Ya."

Kami berdua saling terdiam dan ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah mengusirku. Aku membalas tatapan nya dan segera berkata, "Kalau begitu aku akan keluar. Jagalah kesehatanmu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Aku membalikkan badan dan melirik Sasuke dengan ekor mata. Ekspresi wajah pria itu masih tak berubah dan ia sama sekali tak menatapku. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia takkan bersikap seperti ini padaku. Ketika aku hendak meninggalkan nya, ia akan mengucapakan selamat tinggal sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum atau setidaknya menggumamkan gumaman 'hn' khas nya.

Waktu dapat mengubah segala hal, baik mahluk hidup maupun benda mati. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, waktu telah mengubah penampilan kepribadian dan bahkan hati nya. Kurasa, mungkin akupun juga telah berubah tanpa kusadari dan kami berdua tak bisa lagi seakrab dulu. Aku memanggilnya dengan _suffix –kun,_ namun aku merasa begitu jauh dengan nya.

Rasa penasaran terus mendesakku, seolah jika aku tidak menghapusnya dengan jawaban maka perasaan itu akan menghantuiku sepanjang sisa hidupku. Aku menolehkan kepala dan kembali menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun._ "

" _Hn_?"

Sasuke tak menatapku, ia bahkan lebih memilih untuk melirik layar ponsel nya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

Sasuke tak menjawabku atau menganggukan kepala. Namun aku mengartikan reaksi nya sebagai 'ya'.

"Apakah kau tidak merasa takut atau khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatanmu?"

"Haruskah aku menjawabmu?"

Aku terkejut dengan reaksi pria itu. Kata-kata itu seolah menusuk hati ku, membuat perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu menjawab nya."

Sasuke kembali menatapku dengan tajam dan sinis. Jika tatapan dapat membunuh seseorang, kurasa aku akan mati sejak pertama kali melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan ini.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan kesehatanku."

Kurasa Sasuke menangkap rasa penasaranku dan memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaanku meskipun aku meminta nya untuk tidak menjawab. Aku benar-benar tidak suka dengan jawaban pria itu. Sebagai seorang dokter, aku peduli dengan kesehatan dan menginginkan setiap orang juga peduli dengan kesehatan.

"Mengapa? Kau harus peduli pada hal itu, Sasuke- _kun._ Jika kondisimu memburuk, nyawa mu berada dalam bahaya dan keluargamu akan khawati-"

Ucapanku terputus. Tatapan Sasuke yang ditujukan padaku begitu menakutkan dan terlihat kekesalan di wajah tampan nya. Ia melangkah maju dan aku dengan refleks melangkah mundur. Tatapan nya membuatku merasa takut dan tubuhku bergetar.

PLAK! Sebuah tamparan mendarat di wajah ku. Tamparan itu begitu keras hingga wajahku begitu memerah. Iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang menatapku berkilat akibat emosi yang terpancar dibalik tatapan nya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Sakura." Ucap Sasuke dengan sinis. Ia terlihat sangat jengkel dan benar-benar terganggu. "Jangan bersikap seolah kau mengenalku. Kau bukan siapapun dan tak berhak mengurusi hidupku."

Nyut.. nyut… hati ku terasa benar-benar sakit. Terkesan berlebihan, namun aku benar-benar merasakan nya. Rasa sakit itu nyata dan sulit untuk ku deskripsikan. Jantung ku seolah tertusuk oleh seribu pedang yang menusuk secara bersamaan berulang kali. Dada ku menghangat dan air mata telah menggenang di pelupuk mata ku. Aku membelalakan mata sejenak dan memejamkan mata, berusaha keras agar aku tak meneteskan air mata.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku berbalik badan dan melangkah meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sasuke. Aku bahkan tak menoleh sedikitpun untuk menatap pria itu.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan pelan sambil menyeret langkah ku meninggalkan ruang perawatan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi kamar pasien lain nya. Rasa panas akibat tamparan Sasuke di wajah ku masih tertinggal, namun hati ku terasa jauh lebih sakit.

Aku tak sanggup membendung air mata ku. Setetes air mata kini mulai mengalir membasahi pipi ku. Dada ku terasa sesak dan aku ingin menangis keras-keras. Aku ingin menangis, bukan hanya karena Sasuke menamparku. Aku juga menangis karena pertemuan pertama ku dengan pria itu berakhir seperti ini dan hidup nya mungkin tak akan lama lagi. Aku tak bisa menerima realita jika Sasuke yang dulu kukenal berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Aku melangkah menuju salah satu kursi di depan ruang operasi yang kebetulan kulewati dan mendudukkan diriku disana. Tak ada seorangpun di koridor dan aku dapat menenangkan diri sejenak sambil menangis diam-diam. Aku menutup wajah ku dengan telapak tangan dan air mata ku mengalir bagaikan air terjun yang mengalir deras.

Aku merindukan Sasuke yang kukenal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Aku merindukan sosok pria yang sangat baik dan selalu tersenyum hangat padaku.

" _Doumo,_ Sakura- _chan_." Ujar seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang sangat kukenal.

Aku segera mengusap air mata ku dan mengangkat wajah ku. Aku menampilkan seulas senyum di wajahku meskipun hati ku masih terasa sakit. Ah, kurasa aku juga cocok menjadi aktris teater dengan kemampuan berpura-pura ku.

" _Doumo,_ Shizune- _senpai._ "

"Kau habis menangis, ya?" Tanya Shizune sambil menatap wajahku lekat-lekat. Wanita itu adalah senior ku di universitas dan kami begitu akrab hingga secara kebetulan dapat bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama.

"Ahaha… tidak." Aku menjawab sambil tertawa canggung.

Shizune tak berkata apapun dan duduk disampingku. Ia memelukku dengan erat sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Ia tahu bila aku menangis, namun ia memilih untuk tak mengatakan nya dan memelukku sehingga perasaanku terasa lebih baik.

"Memendam perasaan itu tidak baik, lho."

Aku membalas pelukan Shizune dan menangis di pelukan wanita itu. Aku menangis keras-keras, meluapkan seluruh kesedihan di hati ku. Jika aku tak melakukan nya, aku tak akan dapat tersenyum pada pasien-pasienku dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Ketika perasaanku telah membaik, aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menerima _tissue_ yang telah diberikan Shizune. Shizune menatapku dengan perasaan khawatir.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, _huh_? Apakah kau baru putus dengan kekasihmu?"

Aku menggeleng, "Aku tidak memiliki kekasih, tahu."

"Lalu kenapa? Seseorang menolak cinta mu?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku tak sedang berbohong saat ini. Aku memang jatuh cinta pada Uchiha Sasuke, teman masa kecil ku. Namun kini aku merasa seolah Sasuke yang kukenal telah mati. Lagipula Sasuke tak menolak cinta ku karena aku juga tak menyatakan nya.

"Bukan. Aku hanya bertemu teman lama dan ia benar-benar berubah hingga aku sama sekali tak mengenali nya."

"Apakah dia salah satu pasien mu?"

"Hm." Aku mengangguk. ''

Shizune menatappku sejenak dan ia tampak berpikir. Ia menjentikkan jari nya tanpa sadar, hal yang selalu dilakukannya jika ia sudah mengingat sesuatu.

"M-maksudmu Uchiha Sasuke?" Ujar Shizune dengan suara pelan dan menatap sekeliling. Ia khawatir jika seseorang mengawasi kami.

Aku menganggukan kepala. Aku tak mengerti mengapa Shizune terlihat takut. Namun wanita itu terlihat gelisah.

"Kau harus berhati-hati padanya. Sebisa mungkin jagalah sikap dan perkataanmu jika kau sedang bersama nya."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Bukankah setiap dokter memiliki ikatan perjanjian dan kode etik? Tentu saja kami harus menjaga sikap dan perkataan terhadap pasien kami. Setiap pasien, siapapun mereka harus dihargai sebagai seorang individu.

"Tentu saja. Kita memang menjaga sikap dan perkataan terhadap setiap pasien, bukan?"

"Yang ini berbeda. Pokoknya kau harus hati-hati." Ujar Shizune dengan serius dan ia berbisik di telinga ku. "Seharusnya aku yang ditunjuk untuk bertanggung jawab atas pengobatan nya. Namun aku menolak dan direktur memilihmu. Aku benar-benar takut."

Aku tertawa mendengar ucapan Shizune. Aku tak mengira bila Shizune yang merupakan seorang dokter spesialis terkenal juga dapat menolak pasien hanya karena merasa takut.

"Memang nya ada apa dengan orang itu?"

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?" Shizune balik bertanya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala untuk menanggapi Shizune.

"Uchiha Sasuke adalah ketua kelompok _yakuza_ yang terkenal sadis dan mampu 'mengurus' setiap pekerjaan dengan sangat rapih sehingga para polisi tidak mengetahui nya dan menganggap sebagai kecelakaan biasa. Sebetulnya isu ini sudah merupakan rahasia umum, namun polisi tidak bisa menangkap karena kekurangan bukti." Shizune berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Shizune. Sulit bagiku untuk mempercayai seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang berhati lembut dan begitu baik menjadi ketua kelompok _yakuza_ yang begitu kejam dan tak berhati. Namun cukup masuk akal karena tiga orang yang menjaga ruangan Sasuke terlihat mencurigakan dan aku, Karin –temanku sesama dokter yang ikut mengoperasi Sasuke- dan beberapa dokter lain juga diancam untuk tak memberitahukan bila Sasuke adalah pasien kami.

"Aku tak mengira bila ia adalah ketua _yakuza_ sekarang." Ujarku dengan sangat pelan.

Aku bangkit berdiri dan melambaikan Shizune sambil mengeluarkan ponsel untuk melirik jam. Aku sudah menghabiskan sepuluh menit dan saat ini pukul tiga kurang lima menit. Lima menit lagi aku harus tiba di ruangan pasien lain.

"Shizune- _senpai,_ aku harus mengunjungi pasien ku yang lain. Semoga beruntung dengan operasi mu."

Shizune melambaikan tangan padaku dan berkata, "Yang tadi kuucapkan adalah rahasia, ya."

"Tentu saja."

Aku menghapus air mata yang mengering di wajah ku dengan tangan sambil berjalan. Aku mengangkat sudut bibir ku, mempersiapkan diri untuk menampilkan senyum lembut dan ramah pada seorang anak perempuan manis yang merupakan pasienku selanjutnya.

Hari ini bukan ulang tahun ku, namun aku mendapat begitu banyak kejutan yang semua nya berasal dari Uchiha Sasuke. Dan seluruh kejutan itu membuat hatiku terasa benar-benar sakit.

.

.

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seluruh tubuh dan pikiranku terasa benar-benar lelah hari ini, seolah seluruh tenaga ku tersedot. Aku masih dapat melihat darah bagaikan sedang menari-nari di pelupuk mata ku meskipun saat ini aku tak lagi berada di ruang operasi.

Malam ini aku baru saja menyelesaikan operasi pengangkatan tumor otak yang dilakukan selama belasan jam. Aku bukanlah dokter kepala yang memimpi proses operasi, namun tetap saja melelahkan karena harus berdiri berjam-jam tanpa kesempatan untuk makan dan minum.

Aku hampir memejamkan mata ku dan tertidur dengan menyenderkan kepala di atas meja yang terdapat di ruanganku sendiri. Namun tatapanku tertuju pada agenda yang terbuka di meja ku.

Iris _emerald_ ku segera kubelalakan lebar-lebar dan bangkit berdiri. Aku segera mengambil sebotol kopi _instant_ yang menjadi senjata andalanku ketika harus menghadapi hari melelahkan seperti ini. Aku membuka mulut ku dan cairan pahit itu mengalir menuruni kerongkonganku. Sungguh ironi, seorang dokter yang seharusnya menjadi panutan bagi orang lain untuk menjalani hidup sehat malah rutin mengkonsumsi cairan perusak kesehatan serta memiliki gaya hidup yang jauh dari kata 'sehat'.

Malam ini aku harus mengunjungi ruang perawatan pasien terakhir ku untuk mengecek kondisi nya dan memberikan obat sebelum tidur. Sebetulnya aku bisa saja meminta bantuan perawat untuk memberikan obat, namun pasien terakhir ini sedikit 'spesial' dan tidak memperbolehkan dokter atau perawat manapun selain dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk masuk ke ruangan nya.

Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju koridor _VVIP room._ Ruangan-ruangan itu kosong, seluruhnya telah dipesan oleh pasien 'spesial' ku dan ia sendiri hanya menempati ruangan ketiga dari seluruh ruangan di koridor _VVIP_ _room_ itu.

Jantung ku berdebar keras saat mendapati dua orang di dekat pintu masuk koridor _VVIP room_ dan dua orang lagi di depan pintu ruangan. Aku pernah melihat beberapa dari mereka dan beberapa dari orang itu mengenaliku.

Mereka menghampiri ku ketika aku hendak memasuki ruangan dan menatapku dengan tajam. Salah satu dari penjaga itu bertanya dengan suara berat yang menyeramkan. Aku tak pernah melihat penjaga itu.

"Siapa kau dan apa tujuanmu?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura, dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk pengobatan Uchiha Sasuke. Aku harus masuk untuk memberikan obat."

Salah satu dari penjaga yang tadi mempersilahkanku memasuki koridor segera menghampiri penjaga itu dan berkata, "Sasuke- _sama_ sudah memberitahu kami bila wanita ini adalah dokter yang bertugas untuk merawat nya."

"Kami akan memeriksa barang-barang mu, nona."

Aku segera melepaskan jas ku dan membiarkan penjaga itu memeriksa nya. Salah satu dari penjaga itu memeriksa dengan meraba-raba kantung celana ku hingga membuatku risih.

"Apa tujuanmu membawa suntikan ini?" Salah satu penjaga mengeluarkan suntikan berisi obat yang kubawa.

"Ini obat."

"Obat apa?" Penjaga itu menatap alat suntik itu dengan seksama. Alat suntik itu masih steril dan dibungkus dengan plastik serta dosis obat yang ditakarkan langsung dari perusahaan farmasi.

Aku segera memberikan penjelasan dengan bahasa yang dapat dimengerti oleh orang awam dan penjaga itu mengembalikan jas putih ku. Aku segera memakai jas itu kembali dan memasuki ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu tiga kali.

Sasuke menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka, namun ia kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya. Tirai penutup jendela telah dibuka dan pria itu berdiri di depan jendela sambil menatap keluar. Aku melangkah dengan ragu mendekati nya dan memeriksa kantung cairan infus miliknya. Cairan itu masih terisi setengah dan akan cukup hingga besok pagi.

" _Ano…_ aku ingin memberikan obat untukmu." Ujarku dengan suara pelan dan ketakutan yang tersirat dalam intonasi suaraku.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatapku lekat-lekat. Jantung ku seolah berhenti berdetak dan aku tersadar jika kami berhadapan saat ini. Tubuh Sasuke banyak berubah, ia jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan saat kali terakhir aku melihat nya di tingkat dua _high school._

Ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh dahi ku. Jantung ku berdebar keras saat telapak tangan nya yang lembut mengenai permukaan kulit ku.

"Dahi mu masih tetap lebar, _hn_?"

Aku tersentak dan memberanikan diri menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke yang sedang menatapku. Apakah ia masih mengingatku? Aku sungguh berharap bila pria itu masih mengingatku meskipun kemarin ia melupakanku.

Ia menyentuh rambut ku yang sengaja kuikat dengan model ekor kuda dan menarik karet yang mengikat rambut ku. Rambut ku kini tergerai dan aku hendak menyentuh rambut ku untuk memperbaiki ikatan nya. Aku hendak bertanya apa yang sedang dilakukan nya dengan rambut ku.

Sasuke menyentuh rambut ku dan membuat sebagian rambut ku terjuntai ke bagian dada ku.

"Dahi mu tidak terkesan lebar jika seperti ini."

" _Arigato gozaimasu._ " Ucapku tanpa sadar dan memberanikan diri menatap nya. Tatapan yang ditujukan padaku tidak setajam beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku bahkan dapat menemukan sedikit pancaran kehangatan di dalam iris _onyx_ yang menatapku.

"Mengapa kau memperbaiki rambutku?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka dengan penampilanmu _."_

Aku teringat dengan masa lalu ketika aku dan Sasuke bertemu pertama kali di _kindergarten._ Saat kecil aku adalah korban _bully_ akibat dahi lebar yang kumiliki. Aku terus menjadi korban _bully_ hingga tahun terakhir di _elementary school._ Setiap aku menangis, Sasuke dan Naruto selalu melindungiku. Mereka berdua bahkan berani memukul kakak kelas yang mem _bully_ ku. Aku ingat ketika aku memanjangkan rambut di _junior high school_ atas usul Sasuke dan aku masih ingat betapa bahagia nya aku ketika Sasuke menyebutku cantik dengan rambut panjang,

"Begitukah? Maaf bila kau tak menyukainya." Aku tak mengerti alasan mengapa aku meminta maaf, namun aku tak tahu apa yang harus kuucapkan.

Sasuke tak menjawabku dan ia kembali menatap keluar jendela. Rasa penasaran membuatku ikut menatap kearah jendela. Aku ingin mengetahui apa yang begitu menarik atensi Sasuke hingga ia mau berdiri lama-lama di depan jendela. Aku mencuri pandang untuk melihat apa yang terpantul di iris _onyx_ sekelam malam milik nya.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ aku ingin memberikan obat untukmu."

"Letakkan saja di meja."

"Tidak bisa. Aku harus menyuntikkan obat ini ke tubuh mu."

Sasuke menatapku ketika mendengar kata 'menyuntikkan'. Ekspresi wajah nya terlihat datar, namun ia terkesan ingin mengelak.

"Sebentar lagi."

"Kau harus beristirahat, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Sasuke tak menjawabku dan kembali menatap ke jendela. Rasa penasaran menguasai benakku dan membuatku membuka mulut untuk bertanya, "Apa yang sedang kau lihat, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku meringis ketika menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku harus bersiap mendapat tamparan, tatapan tajam atau kalimat yang menyakitkan hati.

"Bulan."

Aku tak mengira ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan nada datar. Aku mengira ia akan menatapku dengan tajam.

" _Eh_?"

"Aku melihat bulan." Gumam Sasuke dengan suara pelan, seolah berkata pada diri nya sendiri.

Aku mengikuti arah pandang nya, menatap bulan penuh yang memancarkan sinar lembut di langit malam yang kelam, sekelam iris _onyx_ Sasuke. Tak satupun bintang terlihat di langit malam ini, dan bulan seolah telah memonopoli langit malam ini.

Aku menoleh kearah Sasuke yang menatap dengan intens. Ia bahkan tak sadar jika aku sedang menatap nya. Aku tak mendapati iris _onyx_ yang sedang menatap tajam, yang kudapati hanyalah mata yang menatap kosong. Kurasa benak Sasuke tak sedang bersama ku meskipun raga nya masih di ruangan ini, berdiri di samping ku.

"Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tak menjawabku. Ia masih terus menatap keluar jendela. Namun kini tatapan nya terlihat sendu. Iris _onyx_ itu berkilat, seolah menampung emosi tak terungkapkan.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Aku menepuk lengan Sasuke dengan perlahan.

Sasuke menoleh dan tanpa berkata apa-apa segera meninggalkan jendela untuk kembali ke kasur nya.

"Asuma, tolong tutup tirai nya."

Seorang pria berusia tiga puluhan segera berjalan kearah jendela dan menutup jendela ketika mendapat perintah dari Sasuke. Pria bernama Asuma itu sejak tadi mengawasiku dan membuatku gugup.

Aku mengeluarkan jarum suntik yang kupersiapkan dan melepaskan plastik pembungkus nya. Aku menyentuh lengan Sasuke dan menusukkan jarum suntik itu ke bagian nadi Sasuke.

Jarum itu menembus permukaan kulit Sasuke dan pria itu berusaha keras mempertahankan ekspresi datar di wajah nya. Lengan Sasuke terlihat tegang dan ia mengepalkan telapak tangan nya.

Aku hampir tertawa dengan reaksi Sasuke dan menahan nya. Saat _elementary school_ , sekolah memberikan imunisasi gratis dan Sasuke selalu menghindar saat imunisasi. Ia selalu memilih giliran paling akhir dan berteriak ketika disuntik.

Wajah Sasuke terlihat muram dan ia menyentuh lengan nya yang baru saja kusuntik. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang kesakitan setelah disuntik.

"Apakah tak ada obat selain suntikan ini?"

"Tidak ada." Aku menggeleng. "Kau takut dengan jarum suntik, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke menatapku tajam dan aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Aku mendapati Asuma telah menatapku dengan tajam dan sinis. Tangan nya bersiap mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jas nya.

"Nona, tolong jagalah sikap dan perkataanmu dihadapan Sasuke- _sama_."

Aku meneguk ludah dan segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

" _Moushiwake arimasen._ "

" _Hn."_

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Sasuke- _kun._ " Ujarku sambil tersenyum pada nya dan melangkah meninggalkan pria itu. Aku tak menoleh ke belakang maupun berharap pria itu memanggilku. Aku tak ingin berharap untuk sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Sakura."

"Ya?"

" _Oyasumi._ "

Aku menganggukan kepala dan meninggalkan ruangan Sasuke. Ucapan Sasuke membuat hatiku menghangat. Sungguh sulit dipercaya, namun aku masih mencintai nya meskipun ia bukan lagi Sasuke yang kukenal. Aku ingin berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan nya, meskipun ia tak menginginkan nya sekalipun, aku tetap akan berusaha keras. Aku tak ingin jika Sasuke meninggalkan hidupku untuk kali kedua.

 **-TBC(?)-**


	2. Chapter 2

Pagi ini aku berada di ruangan Sasuke untuk melakukan pengecekan pada pria itu. Kali ini kami hanya berdua di dalam ruang perawatan pria itu setelah sebelumnya ia meminta penjaga yang berada di kamar nya untuk keluar. Perasaanku benar-benar terasa tidak enak dan berpikir bila pria itu memiliki maksud yang tidak baik.

"Kepala ku terasa sakit." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatapku.

Aku menatap Sasuke. Pagi ini ia tetap terlihat tampan meskipun sepertinya ia baru saja bangun tidur. Aku sendiri yang mengantarkan makanan pagi dan meletakkan nya di meja _portable_ yang terpasang dengan ranjang.

"Kau harus memulai kemoterapi secepatnya, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Apakah aku akan sembuh jika menjalani kemoterapi?"

"Kemungkinanmu untuk sembuh tidak seratus persen. Namun setidaknya lebih dari enam puluh persen karena sel kanker di tubuh mu belum menyebar."

Seandainya otak seperti umbai cacing yang dapat diangkat tanpa menimbulkan masalah, aku akan memilih untuk melakukan operasi dang mengangkat otak Sasuke agar ia tak perlu menjalani kemoterapi. Kemoterapi tak hanya akan membuat rambut nya rontok dan tak lagi terlihat tampan, ia juga akan kurus dan mengalami efek samping seperti mual dan tidak bernafsu makan setiap kali menjalani nya. Aku tak yakin akan tega melihatnya seperti itu.

"Apakah ada cara pengobatan lain?"

"Sebetulnya bisa dilakukan pembedahan. Namun sel kanker menyerang batang otak mu sehingga tidak mungkin dilakukan pembedahan." Jawabku dengan jujur. "Akan kutambahkan dengan radioterapi untuk meningkatkan kemungkinanmu untuk sembuh."

"Radioterapi?" Sasuke menatapku dengan bingung.

"Radioterapi adalah terapi menggunakan sinar radioaktif. Terapi hanya memerlukan waktu sekitar satu sampai lima menit, namun pada kasus mu harus dilakukan lima kali seminggu. Efek samping nya kulit mu akan iritasi, kering, gatal atau sangat lembap. Tubuh mu juga akan lemas dan mungkin rambut mu akan rontok."

Wajah Sasuke terlihat datar, namun aku dapat merasakan ketakutan jika melihat sorot mata nya yang menatapku. Aku mengerti bila ia merasa takut, aku juga akan mengalaminya jika aku berada di posisi nya saat ini.

"Aku menyarankan agar kau mengambil kemoterapi dan radioterapi sekaligus agar persentase kesembuhan mu semakin tinggi. Namun efek samping nya juga cukup banyak."

" _Hn_."

Aku meletakkan obat untuk Sasuke di atas nampan berisi makanan dan meminta pria itu untuk meminum nya setelah makan pagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pergi sekarang. Segera tekan bel jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke. Dada ku terasa sesak saat ini dan aku tak akan sanggup melihatnya menjalani terapi-terapi yang menyakitkan. Setidaknya aku tak akan bertemu dengan nya untuk beberapa hari kedepan karena ia akan pulang besok pagi.

"Sakura."

Aku menoleh ketika mendengar suara Sasuke yang memanggil namaku. Suaru itu terdengar lebih lembut dibandingkan saat pertama kali aku memasuki ruangan nya dan ia menamparku.

"Ya?"

"Jika aku tak menjalani terapi itu, berapa lama aku akan bertahan?"

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia terdengar begitu pesimis, tak seperti dirinya yang dulu kukenal. Jika yang kuhadapi saat ini adalah Sasuke yang dulu kukenal, aku yakin ia tak akan bertanya seperti ini dan memilih melakukan pengobatan tanpa menanyakan hal seperti ini.

"Kurasa tak akan lebih dari dua tahun."

Aku bergegas menuju pintu tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke atas apa yang kuucapkan. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat wajah pria itu sejenak. Wajah nya masih terlihat datar seolah ia tak pernah memiliki ekspresi apapun di wajah nya. Berbagai ekspresi dan senyum yang dulu pernah kulihat di wajah Sasuke bagaikan ilusi yang tak pernah menjadi realita, atau mungkin seperti bunga api yang pernah muncul pada api yang telah padam. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat menerawang dan ia hanya menatap udara kosong. Aku segera menutup pintu dan menghembuskan nafas dalam-dalam, membiarkan udara yang masuk ke paru-paru ku membuat dada ku tak lagi terasa sesak.

.

.

 _Café_ di dekat rumah sakit tempat ku bekerja lumayan ramai saat ini. Terdapat beberapa pekerja kantor yang menikmati makan siang di tempat itu, mungkin karena saat ini tanggal dua dan orang-orang baru saja menerima gaji.

Aku memasuki _café_ itu dan tatapanku tertuju pada seorang lelaki muda berkulit _tan_ dengan iris _sapphire._ Pria itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sahabatku sejak kecil. Kami masih berhubungan meskipun melanjutkan pendidikan di universitas dan fakultas yang berbeda setelah _high school_.

"Yo, Sakura- _chan_!" Naruto melambaikan tangan padaku. Suara nya yang cempreng dapat terdengar dari tempatku berdiri meski meja nya berada di tengah-tengah ruangan.

Di usia dua puluh delapan tahun sikap Naruto masih tak berubah dibandingkan saat kami bertemu pertama kali meskipun saat ini ia adalah seorang _general manager_ di perusahaan multinasional. Aku tidak percaya ia aadalah seorang _general manager_ jika dilihat dari sikap nya sampai ia mengirimkan foto undangan pameran yang ditujukan padanya serta jabatan yang tertera di undangan itu.

Aku menghampiri Naruto dan duduk berhadapan dengan pria itu. Ia segera memberikan buku _menu_ yang sedang dibuka nya padaku.

"Lihat saja menu nya terlebih dulu, Naruto _baka_."

"Aku tadi sudah memesan _spaghetti Bolognese_ dan _orange juice_." Ucap Naruto tanpa ditanya.

" _Spaghetti Bolognese_? Bukankah itu makanan kesukaan kekasihmu?" Ujarku dengan maksud meledek.

"Kekasihku? Maksudmu Hinata- _chan_? Dia menyukai _cinnamon roll_."

"Maksudku pria yang mengambil ciuman pertama mu itu."

"Maksudmu Sasuke _teme_?!" Naruto menjerit dan meringis hingga beberapa orang melihatnya. Naruto segera mengucapkan permintaan maaf dan wajah nya terlihat muram seketika.

"Sebaiknya kita tidak membicarakan dia. Kalau perlu anggap saja dia tidak pernah ada di dalam hidup kita."

"Eh? Mengapa? Memang nya kau sudah bertemu dengan nya sejak tiba-tiba dia pindah ke Osaka?"

"Sudah. Namun dia sudah banyak berubah dan dia bukan Sasuke yang dulu kita kenal. Jadi sebaiknya tidak usah mencari nya." Ucap Naruto dengan serius,

Aku memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan mencari informasi dari Naruto. Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun padaku jika ia telah bertemu dengan Naruto dan aku penasaran dengan pertemuan mereka.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengan nya?"

"Perusahaanku tempatku bekerja mengutusku untuk pergi menemui seseorang. Dan aku sangat terkejut ketika menyadari orang yang hendak kutemui adalah Sasuke." Naruto menjelaskan tanpa memberitahukan secara _detail_.

"Begitukah? Aku juga sudah bertemu dengan nya. Ia memang banyak berubah hingga aku hampir tak mengenali nya." Ucapku dengan suara pelan.

Aku melambaikan tangan kearah seorang pelayan dan pelayan itu segera menghampiriku.

"Apakah ada yang bisa dibantu, nona?"

"Aku ingin memesan _lasagna_ dan _ice lemon tea_."

Pelayan itu mengulang pesananku dan menundukkan kepala serta meninggalkan meja kami. Naruto segera membuka mulut nya dan mengutarakan rasa penasaran nya.

"Dia pasien mu?"

"Aku tidak akan memberitahumu jika kau tidak memberitahuku mengenai pertemuan mu dengan Sasuke." Ujarku pada Naruto.

Naruto terlihat gelisah dan ia menatap sekeliling. Ia berbisik dengan suara pelan, "Berjanjilah untuk tak memberitahu siapapun."

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mempercayaiku?" Bisikku dengan pelan.

"Akan kuberitahu melalui _chat_." Ucap Naruto dengan perasaan takut.

Aku menganggukan kepala dan Naruto mulai mengeluarkan ponsel nya serta mengetik. Beberapa menit kemudian terdapat pesan dari Naruto dan aku segera membuka nya.

* * *

 **From : Naruto** _ **Baka**_

 **Perusahaanku baru saja membuka pusat perbelanjaan baru dan aku diminta untuk mewakilkan perusahaan menemui kelompok** _ **yakuza**_ **terkuat untuk memberikan perlindungan sekaligus agar tidak menganggu usaha kami. Aku terkejut menyadari ketua** _ **yakuza**_ **itu adalah Sasuke dan Uchiha** _ **group**_ **adalah milik keluarga nya. Padahal dulu ayah nya hanya pekerja kantor biasa dan ibu nya hanya ibu rumah tangga. Aneh, kan?**

* * *

Naruto kembali mengetik dan tak lama kemudian terdapat pesan kedua dari Naruto. Aku segera membaca nya.

* * *

 **From : Naruto** _ **Baka**_

 **Sasuke benar-benar berubah. Ia bersikap seolah tak mengenaliku, namun ia langsung setuju untuk melindungi kantor kami setelah kami memberikan uang dalam jumlah besar. Aku jadi curiga ia berubah karena kematian Itachi-** _ **nii**_ **.**

* * *

Apa yang dialami Naruto sama seperti yang kualami. Pada awal nya ia bersikap seolah tak mengenaliku, namun pada akhirnya ia bersikap lebih baik. Kurasa ia menghindari kami berdua karena profesi nya sebagai ketua kelompok _yakuza._ Itu menyakitkan bagiku dan Naruto.

Aku mengirimkan pesan pada Naruto, menjelaskan jika Sasuke adalah pasien ku dan ia terkena kanker. Naruto terlihat sangat kaget hingga mulut nya terbuka dan ia lupa mengatupkan nya.

"Aku tak ingin ia meninggal. Aku ingin mendekatinya dan mengetahui alasan nya berubah menjadi seperti ini dan mengubahnya. Aku sangat yakin jika ia tak berubah sepenuhnya." Ujarku pada Naruto. Dada ku terasa sesak dan air mata ku menggenang tanpa kusadari.

"Jangan, Sakura- _chan_. Itu sangat berbahaya. Lagipula coba pikirkan jika kau atau keluargamu adalah korban kekejaman nya. Kau pasti mengharapkan ia mati. Membiarkan nya mati adalah pilihan yang terbaik."

Iris _emerald_ ku terbelalak lebar. Aku tak mengira Naruto dapat mengatakan hal seperti ini. Dulu Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sahabat yang sangat akrab meskipun sering bertengkar. Mereka bercerita tentang apa saja dan Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara akan menjadi sangat berisik jika bersama dengan aku dan Naruto. Namun ucapan Naruto tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku pasti akan mengharapkan kematian Sasuke jika aku atau orang yang kucintai menjadi korban kekejaman nya.

"Kau menyuruhku membunuh nya, Naruto?!"

"Tidak. Maksudku kau mengobati nya sesuai prosedur. Kau tidak perlu berpikir untuk melakukan apapun agar ia dapat tetap hidup, Sakura- _chan_."

Aku mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas pernyataan Naruto. Dalam hati aku masih bertanya-tanya akan apa yang menjadi penyebab Sasuke berubah hingga menjadi seperti ini. Aku akan tetap berusaha mengobati nya.

.

.

Malam ini seharusnya aku tak berada di rumah sakit karena tak memiliki jadwal operasi. Namun malam ini aku masih harus memeriksa Sasuke dan malam ini adalah malam terakhir untuk merawat nya. Besok hingga lima hari kedepan aku akan menikmati malam dengan beristirahat karena tak memiliki jadwal _shift_ malam.

Aku memasuki ruang perawatan Sasuke dan kali ini Sasuke kembali meminta penjaga yang berada di kamar nya untuk keluar dan kembali ketika aku sudah meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sepanjang Sasuke berada di rumah sakit, aku tak pernah sekalipun melihat orang yang mengunjungi nya, bahkan orang tua nya sekalipun. Kurasa ia juga tak memberitahu siapapun jika ia berada di rumah sakit atau mungkin melarang siapapun untuk mengunjungi nya.

" _Doumo_." Aku tersenyum pada Sasuke sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam di tangan ku.

Sasuke hanya menatapku sekilas dan pria itu kembali menatap layar ponsel nya. Aku membuka meja yang tersambung dengan ranjang nya dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan di atas meja itu. Aku juga meletakkan tablet-tablet obat yang harus diminum nya setelah makan.

"Bagaimana kondisi mu saat ini? Apakah kau merasa lebih baik?"

"Sedikit. Namun kepala ku terkadang masih terasa sakit." Jawab Sasuke. Pria itu telah meletakkan ponsel nya di atas meja dan kini menatapku.

Aku mengangguk. Ia akan tetap mengalami sakit kepala jika ia tak menjalani pengobatan. Obat yang kuberikan adalah obat yang diberikan dari Karin untuk mempercepat pemulihan luka tembak di perut Sasuke dan _antibiotik_.

"Ini makan malam mu. Setelah itu kau harus meminum obat-obat di dalam plastik ini." Aku menatap plastik berisi obat-obatan milik Sasuke.

" _Hn._ "

Aku mengecek cairan infus Sasuke yang hampir habis. Namun aku tidak mengganti nya karena besok ia akan pulang.

"Selamat menikmati makan malam mu, Sasuke- _kun._ " Ujarku sambil hendak bangkit berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan nya.

"Sakura."

Aku menatap Sasuke, wajah nya terlihat sedikit pucat. Ia tampak menyentuh kepala nya dan aku segera menghampiri nya.

"Kepala mu kembali terasa sakit, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dan ia menutup mulut nya dengan satu tangan. Aku membantunya bangkit berdiri dan pria itu berjalan menuju toilet. Aku membantu nya membuka pintu dan ia segera masuk.

Sasuke tak sempat menutup pintu dan ia segera memuntahkan cairan kehijauan dari mulut nya. Tak salah lagi, ia mengalami hal seperti ini akibat kanker yang diderita nya. Biasanya muntah seperti ini akan terjadi bersamaan dengan sakit kepala.

Aku menahan rasa jijik ku dan mengambil segelas air diatas nampan serta memberikan nya pada Sasuke. Ia menerima air yang kuberikan dan menggunakan air itu untuk berkumur.

Saat ini aku merasa benar-benar bodoh, seolah gelar ku sebagai dokter spesialis neurologi sama sekali tak berguna. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan saat ini dan melihat Sasuke yang tampak menderita sangat menyakitkan saat ini. Aku tak bisa memulai pengobatan untuk Sasuke tanpa persetujuan nya atau setidaknya keluarga nya.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , perlukah aku memanggil penjaga mu untuk menemanimu?"

"Jangan." Ucap Sasuke dengan pelan.

"Kau harus segera melakukan pengobatan." Aku menatap Sasuke dengan serius dan membantunya untuk berjalan kembali ke tempat tidur. Ia menyentuh lengan ku dan jantung ku berdebar tak karuan.

Aku membantu Sasuke kembali ke ranjang dan wajah Sasuke sangat pucat. Tubuh nya terlihat lemas dan aku bahkan tak berani menatap nya.

"Sakura, bisakah kau tetap disini sebentar?"

Aku membelalakan mata dan berusaha menajamkan pendengaranku. Aku hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan Sasuke, namun aku yakin bila aku tidak salah dengar. Aku berusaha memikirkan alasan _professional_ dan paling rasional yang bisa kupikirkan. Setelah melihat apa yang terjadi dengan nya, aku berpikir untuk menemani nya dan bersiap jika sesuatu terjadi padanya.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku adalah dokter yang bertugas merawatmu." Jawabku.

Sorot mata Sasuke yang menatapku terlihat sedikit melembut. Kurasa ia sedang dalam keadaan lemah atau perasaan nya memang sedang kacau akibat penyakit nya sehingga sikap nya berubah-ubah.

"Bisakah kau menunggu sebentar? Aku akan mengambil minuman isotonik untukmu."

"Tidak usah. Tolong ambilkan minuman ku di meja itu." Sasuke menunjuk meja yang terletak tak jauh dari televisi dan aku segera menghampiri meja serta mengambil sekaleng minuman isotonik di dalam kantung plastik. Aku memberikan pada Sasuke setelah membuka kaleng minuman untuk pria itu.

Sasuke meminum minuman kaleng itu dan memakan sedikit makan malam nya. Sepertinya ia tak bernafsu makan, terlihat dari cara nya memegang perlatan makan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ apakah kau memerlukan bantuan untuk makan? Aku…" Ucapanku terputus dan wajah ku memerah. "Aku akan menyuapimu jika kau mau."

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke dengan tegas.

Wajah ku benar-benar memerah. Aku terkesan seperti wanita genit yang mencoba menggoda pasien ku sendiri. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku hanya khawatir karena Sasuke terlihat pucat dan lemas.

" _Sumimasen deshita._ " Ucapku dengan pelan. "Aku tak bermaksud buruk. Hanya saja kau terlihat pucat dan aku khawatir padamu."

"Aku tahu, Sakura."

Aku tersenyum lega, tak mengira jika Sasuke akan mempercayai apa yang kukatakan. Aku merasa bahagia saat ini, bahagia karena ia mempercayai apa yang kukatakan.

Sasuke makan sangat sedikit, pria itu hanya memakan tiga sendok nasi dengan lauk pauk yang sangat sedikit. Ia segera meminum semua obat yang diberikan untuknya sekaligus.

Hatiku terasa benar-benar sakit melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku. Sasuke yang terlihat kuat dihadapan para pengawal dan mungkin bawahan nya juga melihatnya sebagai pemimpin kelompok yang berkharisma namun terlihat lemah hanya dihadapanku. Ia tangguh dan lemah disaat yang bersamaan, benar-benar hal yang tak terduga.

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak. Air mata ku hampir mengalir dan aku meletakkan telapak tangan di wajahku. Seandainya saat ini Naruto melihat Sasuke, kurasa ia takkan mengucapkan kalimat seperti yang diucapkan nya padaku mengenai Sasuke tadi siang.

" _Gomen,_ Sakura."

Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih saat mengucapkan permintaan maaf padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepala sebagai balasan atas apa yang diucapkan nya padaku.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah bersikap kasar padamu."

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun._ Setiap orang dapat berubah seiring waktu berjalan dan aku mengerti jika kau sendiri mungkin telah berubah."

"Aku hanya ingin menghindarimu, Sakura."

Aku menatapnya iris _onyx_ kelam yang dulu selalu kukagumi. Kini aku masih mengagumi tatapan itu meskipun lebih dari satu dekade telah berlalu sejak kali terakhir aku melihat iris _onyx_ sekelam langit malam itu. Diam-diam, aku selalu menikmati saat dimana aku dapat menatapnya seperti ini dan mendengar suara _baritone_ nya.

"Mengapa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Aku bertanya dengan perasaan berkecamuk. Aku tak pernah mengira saat dimana Sasuke akan mengungkapkan apapun yang dirasakan dan dipikirkan nya secara gamblang seperti dulu akan kembali. Aku bahagia, namun juga takut jika memikirkan bila kami mungkin takkan bertemu lagi jika aku gagal menyelamatkannya.

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau memasuki hidupku."

"Begitukah? Aku sudah mengetahui pekerjaanmu yang sebenarnya, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku akan tetap merahasiakan nya."

Tatapan Sasuke yang menatapku menajam seketika. Ia terlihat waspada dan segera bertanya, "Darimana kau mengetahuinya?"

"Isu-isu mengenai dirimu dan ancaman yang kau berikan pada para dokter yang merawatmu, termasuk aku."

"Bukan aku yang mengancam mu." Jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

"Aku tahu. Kau tidak mungkin mengancam para dokter ketika kau sendiri tidak sadarkan diri, Sasuke- _kun._ " Aku tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sasuke mengangkat sudut bibir nya untuk membentuk senyuman tipis dan membuat jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Senyuman itu terlihat kaku, namun begitu tulus dan aku merindukan senyum itu.

"Aku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar isu tentang dirimu. Aku tak menyangka kau berubah hingga menjadi seperti ini."

Sasuke tak menjawabku dan ia hanya menatapku. Ia hampir membuka mulut nya untuk mengucapkan sesuatu padaku, namun ia kembali mengurungkan nya. Aku segera melanjutkan ucapanku, aku terdorong untuk mengutarakan apa yang ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Aku mengerti jika kau berada di jalan yang salah saat ini. Namun aku berharap kau dapat kembali menjadi Sasuke yang dulu pernah kukenal. Aku merindukan Sasuke yang baik hati."

Senyum di wajah Sasuke memudar dan tatapan nya berubah serius. Ekspresi wajah nya kembali terlihat datar, ia terlihat sama seperti saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan nya.

"Semua yang kau lihat hanyalah ilusi, Sakura.."

"Tidak, Sasuke. Itu semua realita. Aku yakin bila kau adalah pria yang baik hati." Jawabku sambil menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Aku bukan Sasuke yang dulu kau kenal, Sakura."

Aku terkesan begitu egois saat ini. Apakah menginginkan nya berubah adalah suatu kesalahan? Aku mengerti jika aku bukan siapapun dan ia berhak menentukan apa yang ingin dan tidak ingin dilakukan nya. Namun aku hanya tak ingin ia menjalani kehidupan seperti ini. Seandainya ia menjalani kehidupan normal, tubuh nya tak akan penuh dengan luka-luka seperti ini.

Akal sehat ku seolah telah mati. Aku kini mengulurkan tangan ku pada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tubuh Sasuke menegang sesaat, pria itu pasti terkejut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Air mata ku mengalir dan membasahi pakaian nya.

"Lepaskan aku, Sakura."

Sasuke tak membalas pelukanku dan ucapan nya membuat hatiku benar-benar sakit. Aku merindukan pelukan yang terkadang diberikan nya untukku. Pelukan itu hangat dan membuat perasaanku menghangat.

" _Sumimasen deshita._ "

Aku hendak melepaskan pelukan nya dan mengangkat wajahku yang telah basah akibat air mata. Aku berubah menjadi wanita cengeng saat ini sejak bertemu dengan nya. Aku sungguh memalukan.

Sasuke menatapku dan ia tampak terkejut saat melihat air mata yang telah mengalir di wajah ku. Ia mungkin merasa bersalah akibat kata-kata nya dan ia memelukku dan menepuk punggungku berkali-kali sambil berdecak kesal.

"Berhentilah menangis, Sakura. Kau sangat menganggu."

"Aku tidak menangis, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku hanya mengantuk hingga meneteskan air mata." Aku berbohong, aku tak ingin terlihat seperti wanita cengeng dan lemah dihadapan nya.

"Ck… aku akan memelukmu jika itu yang kau inginkan. Hanya saat ini saja. "

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuh Sasuke dan membenamkan kepala ku d dada nya. Sasuke sedikit mengeratkan pelukan nya padaku dan mengelus surai merah muda ku dengan lembut.

Jika waktu dapat dihentikan, aku ingin menghentikan waktu saat ini dan terus berada dipelukan Sasuke. Meskipun pria itu terpaksa memelukku dan pelukan itu tak seerat dulu, aku tetap menikmati nya. Meskipun Sasuke mengucapkan kata-kata kasar dan memintaku pergi dari kehidupan nya sekalipun, aku tetap merasa senang karena kami setidaknya bertukar kata.

Kurasa walaupun waktu telah berlalu dan Sasuke telah banyak berubah, ia tak berubah sepenuhnya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan pria itu masih tersisa, meskipun hanya sedikit bagaikan setetes air di samudra yang luas. Aku ingin merengkuh hati nya dan mengembalikan diri nya yang dulu serta menyembuhkan nya. Aku telah menemukan tujuan ku.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note**_ **:**

* * *

Author lagi mood ngebuat cerita sedih & entah kenapa selalu ada ide buat _fict_ ini. Sebenarnya _author_ dapat ide setelah nonton Death Parade Episode 6  & 11 yang intinya si karakter cewe mengagumi & mencintai si idol cowo meskipun pada awal nya si cowo berniat mencelakai si karakter cewe.

Thanks udah ngereview fanfict ini.


	3. Chapter 3

Aku terbangun dengan nafas terengah-engah dan keringat yang membasahi tubuh ku. Aku meraih sebotol jus jambu yang terletak di nakas di samping kasur ku dan segera meminum seperempat nya. Perlahan cairan itu menuruni kerongkongan ku dan aku merasa lebih tenang.

Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul dua pagi dan _shift_ kerja ku dimulai pada pukul delapan. Aku masih bisa tidur setidaknya dua atau tiga jam. Namun aku malah merasa segar dan tidak bisa kembali tidur.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku menangani Sasuke dan kondisi nya tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Sebaliknya malah semakin memburuk meskipun ia mengatakan telah mengikuti semua anjuran ku serta meminum setiap obat yang kuberikan.

Hubungan kami tak lebih dari sekadar dokter dan pasien meskipun kami terkadang bertemu diluar rumah sakit untuk makan bersama ditemani _body guard_. Aku terus berusaha untuk tak menganggapnya sebagai Sasuke yang dulu dan berusaha menganggapnya seseorang yang tak kukenal. Namun aku tak bisa menampik jika aku ingin tahu bagaimana kehidupan pribadi nya saat ini, termasuk orang –entah wanita atau pria- yang menjalin hubungan dengan nya.

Ketika aku kembali setelah menemui Sasuke, aku pernah sekali dua kali berpapasan dengan wanita cantik dan _sexy_ berpakaian provokatif dan entah kenapa aku malah membandingkan diriku dengan wanita itu serta merasa sakit di hati ku.

Aku meraih ponsel ku dan tanpa sengaja malah mengecek kotak masuk. Belakangan ini aku seolah menunggu jadwal pertemuan dengan Sasuke meskipun ketika aku harus bertemu dengan nya, aku malah berharap agar aku bisa menghindarinya. Sungguh lucu, begini suramkah hidup ku hingga mengharapkan seorang lelaki yang bahkan tak mengharapkanku?

Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Aku melucuti pakaian ku hingga tubuh ku benar-benar telanjang dan menyalakan _shower._ Butiran-butiran air membasahi tubuh ku dan membuatku benar-benar segar.

Kurasa aku perlu berganti suasana sesekali. Hidup ku hanya berkutat dengan pasien dan rumah sakit sehingga mau tak mau memikirkan Sasuke saat tanpa sengaja memikirkan pasien ku. Aku perlu sesekali berada dalam suasana berbeda dan menikmati kesenangan semu yang mungkin bisa kudapatkan di kelab malam. Dan aku akan pergi ke kelab sekarang,

Aku mengganti pakaian ku dengan _sequined halter dress_ berwarna _cream_ milikku dengan bagian dada yang agak terbuka dan memperlihatkan sedikit belahan dada ku. Untuk rambut, aku hanya menggerai nya serta mengenakan bedak, _lipstick, eyeliner_ serta mascara sebagai _makeup_ 'darurat' serta mengenakan _heels_ berwarna senada dengan pakaianku. Dalam waktu dua puluh menit, aku siap berangkat ke kelab.

Aku meraih tas tangan ku dan meninggalkan _apartment_ ku serta menyusuri jalanan ibu kota yang tidak terlalu ramai pukul setengah dua pagi. Aku berencana mengunjungi kelab yang biasa kukunjungi bersama Ino dan teman-temanku hingga waktu tutup dan berharap dapat menikmati waktu sendirian disana.

.

.

Terdengar suara hingar bingar musik ketika aku berhasil masuk ke kelab dan aku memutuskan untuk segera turun ke lantai dansa. Mayoritas orang datang ke kelab bersama teman-teman nya dan aku merasa aneh karena sendirian.

Hari ini terdapat seorang DJ terkenal yang bermain dan kelab ini cukup ramai. Aku menari dan sesekali melompat-lompat mengikuti alunan musik serta berdesak-desakan bersama orang lain.

Aku merasa seseorang menyentuh bahu ku dan aku segera menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat seorang lelaki muda berusia pertengahan dua puluhan dengan rambut mencuat. Aku tak bisa melihat wajah nya dengan jelas dibawah lampu disco, namun wajah nya manis.

"Kau sendirian?" tanya pria itu sambil melengkungkan sudut bibir nya.

"Ya," jawabku pada lelaki itu.

Aku merasa konyol saat ini. Aku tahu jika seharusnya aku tak menanggapi lelaki tak dikenal. Namun aku memutuskan untuk menanggapi lelaki itu. Toh setidaknya lebih baik dibandingkan sendirian dan merasa begitu bodoh.

"Oh, ya? Ingin bergabung ke meja ku?"

"Boleh."

Aku segera meninggalkan lantai dansa serta berjalan berdampingan dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu menyentuh bahu ku dan berkata, "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan teman-temanku. Tenang saja, mereka semua orang yang menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja. Dimana meja mu?" aku bertanya dengan asal. Sebetulnya aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud 'menyenangkan' dan lelaki di sampingku mungkin saja menginginkan sesuatu dariku.

Terdapat sebuah meja dimana terdapat lima orang pria dengan beberapa botol alkohol diatas meja. Lelaki yang tadi mengajakku ke meja nya telah mempersilahkanku duduk dan kelima lelaki yang berada di meja itu seketika menatapku. Mayoritas lelaki itu berwajah lumayan, namun aku merasa tidak aman saat ini.

"Hey, Sasori, kau baru saja pesan wanita untuk malam ini?" ucap salah seorang lelaki berambut perak yang ditata klimis. Lampu di tempat ini lebih terang dibandingkan lantai dansa sehingga aku bisa melihat wajah dan rambut lelaki itu lebih jelas.

"Tidak. Katanya dia sendirian dan aku mengajaknya bergabung."

Kelima lelaki itu tertawa dan salah seorang lelaki lain nya berkata, "Whoa… hebat sekali kau bisa mengajak wanita seperti ini mengikutimu dengan mudah."

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak dan aku berusaha memperbaiki posisi duduk ku. Aku sangat yakin jika setelahnya lelaki ini akan mengajakku 'menghabiskan malam yang panjang dan hangat' di salah satu hotel terdekat. Aku merasa takut jika lelaki-lelaki ini akan memaksaku. Aku masih berpikir untuk melakukannya ketika telah menemukan lelaki tepat yang kucintai.

"Jangan membuatnya takut, Pain," ujar lelaki berambut merah yang mengajakku bersama dengan nya dan melirikku, "Eh, nama mu siapa?"

Kelima lelaki itu menatap Sasori dengan takjub dan lelaki berambut putih klimis itu bertepuk tangan, "Sasori, kau bahkan belum berkenalan dan bisa membawa wanita ini ke meja kita?"

Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Kini aku terkesan seperti wanita murahan yang bisa mengikuti pria yang tak kukenal ke meja nya.

"Namaku Sakura. Profesi ku adalah dokter."

Sasori tersenyum dan ia menjabat tangan ku, "Nama ku Sasori. Aku adalah _manager_ di salah satu perusahaan swasta."

Lelaki lain nya memperkenalkan diri dan aku tak begitu memperhatikan apa yang mereka katakan. Aku hanya ingat diantara mereka ada yang bernama Hidan dan Pain. Harus kuakui jika Sasori cukup menarik, ia berbeda dengan lelaki lain di meja nya.

"Kalau aku sakit, kau akan merawatku, kan?" ujar Hidan dengan maksud bercanda.

Aku hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban. Salah seorang lelaki berambut pirang panjang diikat berkata padaku, "Bagaimana suasana di kelab menurutmu?"

"Cukup menyenangkan," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Oh ya, aku ingin memesan minuman."

"Tidak usah. Minum saja bersama kami. Kau ingin memesan apa?"

"Benarkah? Kalian baik sekali. _Arigato,_ " jawabku sambil tersenyum dan mengedip genit.

"Ah… tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Anggap saja sebagai hadiah perkenalan," jawab Hidan sambil tersenyum.

"Aku ingin pesan segelas _lon_ g island saja."

Sasori segera bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke _bar_. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia memilih memesan sendiri ke _bar,_ namun kurasa ia ingin mendapatkan minuman secepat mungkin.

"Sakura, ingin minum?" Hidan menuangkan _red wine_ ke dalam gelas dan hendak memberikan padaku.

Aku menatap minuman itu dengan tatapan waspada. Aku khawatir jika mereka mencampurkan sesuatu dan aku menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, sedikit saja."

Aku kembali menatap minuman itu serta meraih gelas. Aku menempelkan bibir ku dan berpura-pura meminumnya. Aku meletakkan gelas di atas meja ketika Sasori kembali dan membawakan minuman untukku.

"Sakura, ini minumanmu," ujar Sasori sambil membawakan segelas minuman dengan cairan kecoklatan.

Aku memutuskan untuk percaya pada Sasori dan meminumnya. Aku yakin ia tak mungkin berniat melakukan sesuatu padaku. Setidaknya, kalau dia memang berniat bercinta denganku sekalipun, aku tidak akan keberatan. Sekarang atau nanti, aku hanya akan berakhir dengan melakukannya bersama lelaki yang tidak kucintai.

"Terima kasih, Sasori," aku tersenyum dan mengangkat gelas. Aku meneguk cairan alkohol yang menuruni kerongkonganku dan cairan itu membuat kepala ku terasa agak pusing. Aku dapat melihat Sasori dan teman-teman nya tersenyum.

Seseorang menabrakku yang sedang duduk di pinggir sofa dan membuat gelas terlepas dari tanganku dan terjatuh ke lantai dengan tiga per empat cairan yang tumpah ke lantai. Semua nya terjadi begitu cepat dan aku melirik Sasori dan teman-teman nya yang menatap dengan marah.

"Hey! Gunakan mata-" bentakan Hidan terhenti saat ia melihat lebih jelas sosok lelaki yang menabrakku hingga menjatuhkan minuman dan wajah nya terlihat ketakutan.

"Sasuke- _sama,_ maafkan kami. K-kami bermaksud memberikan wanita ini untuk anda," ujar Pain dengan suara terbata-bata.

Aku menundukkan kepala dan melirik dengan ekor mata. Aku mendapati Sasuke dengan _blazer_ hitam dan beberapa orang yang berada di dekat nya. Aku merasa bodoh telah berpikir untuk datang ke kelab demi mengganti suasana sekaligus berhenti memikirkan lelaki itu dan yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

"Jangan mencari masalah di kelab ku, sial!" ucap Sasuke dengan suara keras dan aku mulai memejamkan mata.

Aku merasakan tubuhku terangkat dan kesadaranku perlahan menghilang. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya dan berharap aku akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

Kepala ku terasa pusing ketika aku terbangun di dalam sebuah kamar yang bukan merupakan kamar ku. Kasur tempatku berbaring kini sangat empuk dan dekorasi kamar yang mewah.

Aku menggeliat di kasur dan mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Kepala ku masih terasa pusing dan aku menyingkap _bed cover_ yang menutupi tubuh ku. Pakaianku masih tak berubah dan aku masih berpakaian lengkap. Selain itu tak ada tanda-tanda jika seseorang telah menyentuh tubuhku.

Aku menemukan sebuah kantung kertas di samping ku dan segera membuka isi nya. Sejak tadi aku tak menemukan seorangpun di ruangan kamar ini dan aku yakin kantung kertas itu memang diberikan untukku.

Aku membuka kantung kertas itu dan mendapati sebuah pakaian baru lengkap dengan pakaian dalam dengan merk yang masih tertera, membuatku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman. Di dalam nya terdapat sebuah amplop dan aku segera membuka amplop berisi kertas itu.

* * *

 _ **Sakura, pakaian di kantung kertas itu untukmu.**_

 _ **Jangan berkunjung ke kelab sendirian dan mempercayai orang tak dikenal dengan mudah.**_

* * *

Surat itu ditulis tangan dan tak ada nama pengirim, namun aku yakin jika Sasuke yang menulisnya. Aku menatap kertas itu lekat-lekat dan membaca ulang pesan yang tertera di kertas itu. Aku masih tak mempercayai jika Sasuke menuliskan nasihat untukku.

Aku mengambil kantung kertas berisi pakaian itu dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh ku. Riasan wajah ku bahkan masih belum dibersihkan dan aku menatap pakaian yang dibelikan untukku. Pakaian itu berupa _t-shirt_ putih dan celana _jeans_ panjang yang berasal dari _brand_ yang sama.

Aku menyalakan _shower_ dan mandi dengan cepat. Aku harus tiba di rumah sakit dalam waktu satu jam dan bekerja serta menghilangkan Sasuke dari pikiranku.

.

.

"Kondisi mu telah membaik sepenuhnya, Konohamaru- _chan._ Benjolan di otak nya sudah tidak ada lagi, lho," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum pada seorang anak laki-laki berkepala botak.

Anak laki-laki itu baru saja selesai menjalani operasi pengangkatan tumor otak seminggu lalu dan kini datang untuk melakukan kontrol terakhir. Aku dengan sengaja menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ilmiah dengan menyebut tumor sebagai benjolan agar anak itu paham.

"Wah… benarkah? Jadi aku tidak perlu berada di rumah sakit dan bermain bersama teman-teman, Sakura- _nee_?"

Ibu dari anak laki-laki itu menatap sang putra yang terlihat ceria sambil tersenyum dan kemudian menatapku.

"Oh, tentu saja, Konohamaru- _chan._ Namun sebelumnya kau tetap harus beristirahat di rumah selama satu minggu"

"Yah…" Konohamaru menundukkan kepala dengan kecewa. Melihat reaksi anak itu, aku segera mengeluarkan sebatang cokelat yang sengaja kubeli sebelumnya.

"Lihat, _onee-san_ memiliki cokelat, lho. _Onee-san_ akan memberikan ini pada _okaa-san_ mu. Kau bisa mengambilnya kalau kau menuruti _onee-san_ untuk beristirahat hingga benar-benar pulih," ujarku sambil tersenyum.

Konohamaru tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gigi nya dan membuatku tak dapat berhenti tersenyum. Melayani pasien anak-anak cukup menyenangkan meskipun mereka terkadang akan marah dan menolak perawatan. Biasanya mereka dapat dibujuk dengan mudah dan terkadang tingkah mereka begitu lucu sehingga menghilangkan rasa penat sekaligus meningkatkan semangat para dokter untuk bekerja.

"Wah! _Arigato,_ Sakura- _oneesan_."

" _Douiteshimashite._ "

Aku segera memberikan coklat itu pada ibu Konohamaru dan wanita itu mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum. Setelah selesai melakukan konsultasi, mereka mengajakku berfoto bersama dan meninggalkan ruanganku dengan senyum terpatri di wajah mereka.

Perasaanku menghangat saat melihat ibu dan anak itu meninggalkan ruanganku dan aku tersenyum selama beberapa saat. Sebagai dokter, aku merasa senang ketika melihat pasienku berhasil sembuh. Bukan karena uang atau ketenaran yang akan kudapat, melainkan perasaan puas karena usahaku berhasil. Melihat Konohamaru membuatku kembali bersemangat untuk membuat pasien-pasien lain nya sembuh dan kembali tersenyum seperti Konohamaru.

Aku melirik jam yang telah menunjukkan pukul empat lewat empat puluh lima menit. Aku meringis saat menyadari jika seharusnya aku memiliki jadwal konsultasi dengan Sasuke pukul setengah lima. Aku terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Konohamaru hingga tak memperhatikan jam.

Perasaanku mulai khawatir. Aku takut bila sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padaku setelah ini. Aku masih ingat ketika aku, Shizune- _senpai_ dan dokter lain nya yang menangani Sasuke diancam dan untuk sementara waktu kami merasa seolah diikuti.

Aku benar-benar kalut dan menopag kepala dengan siku yang kuletakkan diatas meja. Aku berusaha memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan pada Sasuke agar ia tak berpikir untuk mencelakaiku.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuatku terkejut dan tak lama kemudian terlihat Sasuke yang memasuki ruang perawatan itu. Perasaanku semakin terasa tidak enak. Aku khawatir ia sempat bertemu dengan Konohamaru dan malah berpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang buruk untuk anak itu karena telah membuatnya menunggu.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ maaf membuatmu menunggu sangat lama. Aku tidak menyangka jadwal konsultasi pasien ku yang sebelumnya akan berlangsung lebih lama dari yang kuperkirakan. Kuharap kau tidak merasa marah dan membalaskan kekesalanmu pada pasien itu."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar ucapanku dan ekspresi nya kembali datar saat aku telah menyelesaikan ucapanku.

"Aku tidak tertarik mencelakai seorang anak kecil yang tak mengangguku."

Aku membelalakan mata, namun dalam hati aku merasa bersyukur jika ia bermaksud serius.

"Eh? Kau mengetahui siapa pasienku?"

"Seorang anak kecil bernama Konohamaru, _hn_? Aku melihatnya ketika ia keluar dari ruanganmu."

Aku menganggukan kepala dan berkata, "Sasuke- _kun,_ kau siap melakukan kemoterapi hari ini?"

Sasuke menatap iris _emerald_ ku dan kami bertemu pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum ia berkata, "Sakura, aku tak ingin melakukan terapi apapun mulai saat ini."

"Kau kehilangan harapan, Sasuke- _kun_? Ini belum berakhir, masih ada kesempatan bagimu untuk sembuh," ujarku dengan setengah memaksa.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan kembali melirikku, "Tidak."

"Lalu mengapa kau ingin berhenti menjalani pengobatan? Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk sembuh dan meraih apapun yang kau inginkan dalam hidupmu?"

"Aku sudah mendapatkan apapun yang kuinginkan."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Atau mungkin hidup lebih lama dan menikmati hidupmu?"

"Tak ada yang bisa dinikmati dalam hidupku," jawab Sasuke dengan serius.

Aku berpikir sejenak, kurasa aku telah membuat kesalahan dalam ucapanku. Ia adalah seorang mafia dan kurasa mustahil jika ia bisa benar-benar menikmati kehidupannya tanpa harus merasa waspada setiap saat.

"Begitukah? Baiklah jika ini pilihanmu," ujarku dengan parau. "Bagaimana dengan obat-obat yang kuberikan? Apakah kau masih menginginkannya?"

" _Hn._ "

Aku segera menundukkan kepala dan membuka laci untuk mengeluarkan _laptop_ berisi data pasien beserta obat-obat yang harus kuberikan. Aku menahan diri untuk tidak menangis dihadapan Sasuke.

Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak. Aku tidak suka dan merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kulakukan pada Sasuke. Apa yang kulakukan saat ini tidak berbeda dengan membunuh lelaki itu secara perlahan, namun aku tak memiliki pilihan selain membiarkan lelaki itu mati ketika aku mungkin masih bisa menyembuhkannya.

Aku mengeluarkan memo dan segera menuliskan resep obat yang harus diminum nya. Kemudian aku memberikan resep itu pada Sasuke dan segera memasukkan _laptop_ ku ke dalam tas _laptop._

"Sakura, setelah ini kita akan makan malam bersama."

Aku tersentak dan segera menatap lelaki itu. Aku tak mengira ia akan mengajakku makan malam secara tiba-tiba dan membuatku terkejut.

"Tidak usah. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu, Sasuke- _kun._ "

"Kau menolak permintaanku, _hn_?" Sasuke menatapku tajam hingga membuatku menundukkan kepala tanpa sadar. Tatapan lelaki itu begitu tajam dan membuat jantungku berdebar-debar karena takut. Dulu Sasuke tak pernah memperlihatkan tatapan setajam ini pada siapapun dan aku kembali tersadar jika ia telah banyak berubah.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepala ku dan terkejut mendapati apa kulihat. Sasuke masih menatapku dan aku membalas tatapan nya. Ia masih menatapku dengan tatapan tajam, namun terdapat kesedihan dan amarah yang tersirat dibalik tatapan nya.

"Tidak. Baiklah, aku akan makan malam bersamamu. Terima kasih atas tawaranmu."

" _Hn._ Aku akan menunggu mu di _lobby_ ," ujar Sasuke sambil menyentuh _wig_ coklat yang dipakainya serta mengenakan kaca mata hitam.

Aku menarik nafas lega ketika Sasuke telah meninggalkan ruang kerja ku. Aku bersyukur karena lelaki itu tidak mengungkit kejadian di kelab itu.

.

.

Sasuke telah memesan _VIP room_ di salah satu restaurant elit yang cukup terkenal. Terdapat tiga orang pria dengan setelan jas hitam yang merupakan anak buah Sasuke dan membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Pesanlah apapun yang kau inginkan, Sakura," ujar Sasuke sambil melirik menu yang telah disediakan salah seorang pelayan.

" _Arigato gozaimasu_ ," ucapku sambil melirik menu yang telah diberikan padaku.

Harga menu di _restaurant_ ini tergolong mahal dan aku merasa tidak enak memesan makanan berharga mahal jika seseorang membayariku.

"Aku pesan _mozarella baked rice_ dan _ice lemon tea,_ " ujarku pada pelayan yang segera mencatat menu pesanan ku.

"Aku pesan dua _zuppa soup_ , satu _wagyu beef steak_ , medium dan segelas _tomato juice_."

Aku segera melirik Sasuke ketika ia menyebutkan pesanan nya. Aku tak membuka mulutku, namun dalam hati merasa heran karena lelaki itu memesan dua porsi _appetizer_ untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebagian diriku merasa senang saat menyadari ia tak sepenuhnya berubah. Setidaknya, ia masih menyukai tomat seperti dulu.

Pelayan itu pergi dan kami duduk berhadapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku tak tahu harus membicarakan apa, terutama dengan keberadaan tiga pengawal nya yang duduk di samping nya. Sasuke tak mengijinkanku membiarkan siapapun selain aku, para dokter yang bersangkutan dan dirinya sendiri untuk mengetahui kondisi kesehatan nya sehingga aku tak bisa membahas masalah kesehatannya hari ini.

" _Ano,_ Sasuke- _kun,_ terima kasih untuk yang tadi."

" _Hn_?"

Wajahku memerah dan aku dengan terpaksa mengungkit kejadian tadi pagi, "M-maksudku terima kasih karena telah menolongku di kelab dan meninggalkan pakaian untukku."

" _Hn_. Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Aku tak merasa terkejut dan aku percaya dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia seolah dapat membaca pikiranku dan mengucapkan hal yang membuarku merasa lebih tenang.

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu padaku, kan?" aku tersenyum padanya.

"Apa yang ada di pikiranmu dengan datang ke kelab sendirian dan menerima minuman dari pria yang bahkan tidak kau kenal, _huh_? Kau tidak seharusnya percaya dengan mudah pada orang yang kau temui di kelab malam, Sakura."

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam dan berusaha mencerna setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Ketiga pengawal yang bersama Sasuke menatap lelaki itu sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangan dan saling menatap satu sama lain. Terlihat jelas jika mereka juga sama terkejutnya denganku saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku-" aku kembali terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. "Kukira Sasori adalah pria yang baik. Dan saat itu perasaanku juga sedang kacau."

"Kau terlalu naïf, Sakura," Sasuke berkata dengan sinis. "Seharusnya kau tahu jika lelaki di kelab mendekatimu, maka ia sedang mengincar tubuhmu. Seharusnya kau tidak pergi ke kelab sendirian, bodoh."

Lagi-lagi kalimat panjang lebar dari Sasuke dan membuatku merasa heran. Ia tak biasanya mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar jika tidak terpaksa dan ia terkesan seperti sedang menasihatiku. Ia tak akan mengurusi apapun yang bukan urusan nya, namun mengapa ia malah mempedulikanku.

"Kau benar, Sasuke- _kun_. Aku benar-benar bodoh dan cukup beruntung karena kau menolongku. Namun mengapa kau malah menolong dan menasihatiku? Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Aku hanya tak ingin Sasori membuat masalah yang akan menyulitkanku, lalu-"

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan berjalan kearahku. Tanpa kuduga, ia menarik rambutku dengan pelan dan mengacaknya serta mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga ku hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas nya di telinga ku, "-aku peduli padamu, sebagai seorang relasi."

Aku terdiam dan jantung ku berdebar-debar hingga nafasku sesak, seolah akan mati. Aroma tubuh serta parfum mahal beraroma maskulin yang digunakannya telah membuatku berdebar kencang, dan hal itu diperparah dengan kalimat yang diucapkannya.

"Terima kasih atas nasihatmu, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku akan lebih berhati-hati lain kali."

" _Hn_."

Pelayan memasuki ruangan dan mengantarkan _appetizer_ pesanan Sasuke. Pelayan itu meletakkan semangkuk sup untuk Sasuke dan hendak meletakkan mangkuk sup lain nya dihadapannya, namun ia segera menunjukku dan pelayan itu meletakkan sup itu dihadapanku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bukankah ini sup pesananmu?"

"Aku memesan untukmu."

" _Arigato._ "

Sasuke menyentuh sendok di dalam kotak yang telah diberikan pengawalnya dan bersiap untuk makan.

" _Itadakimasu._ "

" _Ne, itadakimasu,_ " jawabku

Aku mulai makan dan sesekali mencuri pandang kearah Sasuke. Sup krim jamur yang kurasakan saat ini terasa lebih lezat dibandingkan biasanya, entah karena rasanya memang lezat atau fakta bahwa Sasuke memesan makanan itu untukku membuat rasa makanan itu jadi terasa sangat lezat.

.

.

Hubunganku dengan Sasuke mulai berubah sejak makan malam itu. Perlahan kami mulai semakin dekat dan kini hubungan kami lebih seperti teman dibandingkan dokter dan pasien. Sesekali kami akan saling mengirim pesan dan membahas hal-hal yang sebetulnya tidak penting.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, namun aku sama sekali tak merasa mengantuk. Sejak satu jam yang lalu aku masih memegang ponsel dan membalas pesan-pesan Sasuke meskipun besok aku memiliki jadwal operasi pukul sepuluh pagi.

* * *

 **From : Sasuke**

 **Bisakah kau menemaniku makan siang besok?** _ **Restaurant**_ **di dekat** _ **airport**_ **itu sudah buka dan aku ingin mencobanya.**

* * *

Aku membaca pesan Sasuke dan segera mengetikkan pesan balasan. Kami pernah berpergian bersama beberapa kali dan berniat mencoba _restaurant_ baru itu bersama-sama. Berhubungan dengan Sasuke membuatku sedikit mengetahui mengenai dunia hitam para mafia dan keseharian mereka.

* * *

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Besok aku memiliki jadwal operasi pukul sepuluh pagi. Bagaimana jika hari sabtu saja? Namun aku hanya ingin makan berdua denganmu saja.**

* * *

Aku dengan sengaja menekankan kata 'makan berdua'. Setiap aku berpergian bersama Sasuke, aku tak pernah hanya berdua saja dengan nya. Selalu ada beberapa pengawal yang mengikutinya dari kejauhan dengan menyamar atau membaur dengan pengunjung _restaurant_ meskipun ia sendiri juga menyamar. Hal itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman meskipun aku tahu jika seorang ketua kelompok _yakuza_ seperti Sasuke tak dapat lengah sedikitpun.

* * *

 **From : Sasuke**

 **Hanya berdua? Kurasa agak sulit. Namun aku akan segera mengaturnya jika kau mau. Oh ya, kurasa kau sebaiknya cepat tidur. Semoga operasi mu berjalan lancar.**

* * *

Aku tanpa sadar tersenyum membaca pesan Sasuke. Belakangan ia menjadi lebih terbuka dan tak sungkan menunjukkan perhatian padaku. Kini aku mulai terbiasa dengan perhatian yang diberikannya padaku.

* * *

 **To : Sasuke**

 **Ya, aku ingin berdua saja denganmu. Pengawal-pengawalmu itu membuatku takut, tahu.**

* * *

 **From : Sasuke**

 **Jangan pedulikan mereka, katakan padaku jika mereka menganggumu.** _ **Oyasumi,**_ **Sakura (jangan balas pesanku).**

* * *

Aku tersenyum membaca pesan Sasuke. Kami berdua terkadang saling bertukar pesan selama berjam-jam dan meskipun kami mengatakan akan tidur, kami akan tetap membahas berbagai hal hingga melupakan waktu.

Aku tetap membalas pesan Sasuke dengan mengetikkan ' _oyasumi_ ' serta mengirimnya. Ketika pesan sudah terkirim, aku segera mematikan ponsel dan tertidur dengan perasaan ringan. Aku tak sabar menunggu datangnya hari pertemuanku dengan Sasuke.

.

.

Operasi baru saja selesai setelah berlangsung selama tiga jam. Wajah para dokter yang terlibat dalam operasi terlihat lesu. Operasi itu selesai bukan karena berhasil, melainkan karena sang pasien telah meninggal.

Detak jantung pasien itu tiba-tiba saja melemah di tengah-tengah proses operasi dan akhirnya berhenti berdetak. Berbagai usaha telah dilakukan untuk mengembalikan detak jantung pasien itu, namun tidak berhasil.

Terdengar isak tangis dan jeritan diluar ruang operasi. Pihak keluarga dari pasien yang baru saja di operasi tak bisa menahan tangisan mereka saat mengetahui salah satu anggota keluarga mereka baru saja meninggal di atas meja operasi.

Ibu dari pasien tersebut berusaha memukul dan memaki para dokter, namun salah seorang wanita yang lebih muda berusaha menahan ibu pasien itu dengan memeluknya erat-erat.

Aku menundukkan kepala saat aku keluar dari ruang operasi itu bersama dengan Shizune- _senpai_. Aku tak sanggup melihat keluarga dari pasien itu dan merasa bersalah karena tak mampu menyelamatkan pasien itu meskipun aku hanya dokter pembantu.

Aku dapat merasakan kesedihan yang sangat dan mau tak mau mengingatkanku pada kondisi Sasuke yang semakin memburuk hari ke hari. Saat ini memang belum terlihat secara kasat mata, namun aku sangat yakin sebentar lagi Sasuke akan benar-benar terlihat lemah dan pada akhirnya akan meninggal. Dan aku yakin jika aku akan sama kehilangan nya dengan keluarga dari pasien yang ditanganinya saat ini meskipun Sasuke tak lebih dari sekadar teman lama.

Shizune merangkulku yang menundukkan kepala sambil meneteskan air mata dan aku membalas rangkulan wanita itu. Dengan lembut Shizune berbisik di telinga ku, "Jangan menangis, Sakura. Ini hanyalah hal yang biasa dan kau akan terbiasa jika kau sudah banyak terlibat dalam proses operasi."

"Sebuah nyawa baru saja melayang di tangan ku, Shizune- _senpai,_ " balasku dengan suara parau. Aku benar-benar tak mengerti bagaimana mungkin sebuah kematian dapat dikatakan hal yang biasa.

"Apakah menurutmu sebuah kematian adalah hal yang biasa, Shizune- _senpai_?" aku bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit meninggi. Emosi ku benar-benar tak terkendali saat ini

Shizune- _senpai_ merangkulku semakin erat dan membawaku ke ruangan nya. Ia mengajakku duduk di sofa empuk dan mengelus punggungku serta membiarkanku terisak di ruangan nya.

"Aku tak bermaksud meremehkan sebuah nyawa. Bagi seorang dokter, setiap nyawa tentu saja sangat berharga. Jika tidak, untuk apa kita bersusah payah menyelamatkan nya?" ucap Shizune dengan nada tenang. "Terkadang bisa terjadi hal-hal diluar ekspektasi meskipun kita telah berusaha sekera mungkin. Contohnya operasi kali ini."

Aku terdiam dan tak bisa membuka mulut menjawab ucapan Shizune- _senpai._ Bibirku bergetar dan otak ku seolah kosong. Sepanjang tahun-tahun karier ku sebagai seorang dokter spesialis yang terlibat dalam proses operasi, kali ini merupakan kali pertamaku gagal menyelamatkan nyawa seseorang.

"Perasaanku dan para dokter lain nya juga tak berbeda denganmu, begitu juga dengan Tsunade- _sama._ Hanya saja kita diharuskan bersikap professional kapanpun dan kita tidak bisa menangis seperti ini dihadapan pasien. Kau harus mengendalikan perasaanmu, Sakura."

Aku mengambil secarik _tissue_ untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi wajahku. Aku tak mempedulikan riasan wajahku yang berantakan akibat air mata. Aku sedang tak berminat merapikan riasan wajahku dan perasaanku benar-benar kacau.

Ucapan Shizune- _senpai_ tidak salah. Aku tidak bisa terus menangis seperti ini, apalagi menangis dihadapan pasien-pasien ku. Jika aku menangis dan terus meratapi kegagalan operasi kali ini, para pasienku akan semakin takut dan panik dengan kondisi mereka. Sebagai dokter, aku diharuskan menjaga kondisi pasien agar tetap tenang dan tidak panik dengan kondisi kesehatan mereka.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan di _restaurant_ dekat rumah sakit ini? Mungkin saja perasaanmu akan membaik sesudah makan siang," usul Shizune- _senpai_ dan disambut dengan anggukan olehku.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah lesu yang terkesan seperti diseret bersama Shizune- _senpai_ dan salah seorang pria bernama Neji yang juga merupakan dokter spesialis yang terlibat dalam proses operasi. Tak satupun dari kami yang membuka mulut untuk berbicara. Bibir kami semua terkunci rapat dan kami terlihat mirip dengan _zombie._

Sebetulnya tak satupun dari kami bernafsu untuk makan meskipun jam telah menunjukkan pukul dua kurang lima belas menit saat kami keluar dari rumah sakit dan kami seharusnya lapar setelah melewatkan makan siang.

Kami bahkan tak berpikir ingin masuk ke _restaurant_ apa dan hanya melangkah mengikuti kemana langkah kaki membawa kami. Neji melangkah menuju sebuah _restaurant_ yag tidak terlalu ramai dan menuju pintu masuk.

Seorang pelayan _restaurant_ membukakan pintu untuk kami dan menyambut kami serta mengantarkan kami menuju tempat duduk. Pelayan itu menyerahkan menu pada kami dan aku melirik menu dengan foto-foto makanan yang terlihat tak menggoda bagiku.

Kami semua memutuskan untuk hanya memesan minuman dan makanan ringan. Setelah pelayan pergi, kami semua kembali terdiam dan hanya menatap sekeliling.

Di _restaurant_ ini terdapat empat pengunjung pria yang mengisi dua meja. Mereka melirikku sekilas, namun membuat perasaanku tidak nyaman dengan tatapan tajam mereka.

Aku mencoba untuk tak menghiraukan mereka dan memilih mengeluarkan ponsel serta mengecek pesan-pesan yang masuk ke ponselku. Hanya ada satu pesan yang belum sempat kubalas sejak tadi pagi dan aku tak berniat untuk membacanya.

Terdengar suara hak sepatu yang berderap menuruni tangga dan aku segera melirik ke arah tangga. Aku mendapati sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan kulit putih mulus dan rambut bergelombang serta riasan wajah tebal dengan _dress_ ketat yang memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya serta seorang pria muda yang terlihat tak lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun dengan wajah datar.

Lelaki muda itu merangkul sang wanita dengan meletakkan tangan di dekat dada wanita itu. Sang wanita tampak tersenyum dan meletakkan telapak tangan diatas tangan lelaki muda itu serta mendorong tangan lelaki itu untuk lebih dekat dengan payudara nya sendiri.

Lelaki itu mengecup leher wanita itu dan menyentuh payudara wanita itu tanpa peduli jika ia sedang berada di tempat umum. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari lelaki berambut coklat yang rasanya terlihat _familiar_ bagiku.

Ketika lelaki itu telah menuruni tangga bersama wanita yang terlihat sensual itu, Aku segera memandang kearah lain dan berusaha tak memperhatikan lelaki itu.

Aku akhirnya memandang kearah lelaki itu setelah aku kembali merasa diperhatikan dan ia bertemu pandang dengan iris _onyx_ lelaki itu. Untuk sesaat tubuhku seolah mematung dan otak ku kosong, begitupun dengan lelaki berambut coklat itu tampak terkejut sesaat sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangan dariku serta mempercepat langkah.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ bolehkah jika malam ini kau menghabiskan waktu hanya denganku saja? Aku berharap Tamaki tidak menganggu malam hangat kita berdua," ujar wanita sensual itu.

"Tidak. Malam ini merupakan malamku dengan Tamaki jawab lelaki itu nada tegas meskipun agak pelan.

Wanita itu terlihat kecewa dan menganggukan kepala dengan terpaksa. Mereka berdua keluar dari _restaurant_ dan aku memandang mereka hingga sosok mereka benar-benar tak terlihat.

Hatiku terasa benar-benar sakit, seolah dihujani ribuan panah. Air mataku menetes tanpa bisa kukendalikan dan aku segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Seandainya aku bisa mengulang waktu, aku akan memilih untuk datang ke _restaurant_ lain dan tak usah melihat serta mendengar hal yang membuatku kecewa. Aku benar-benar kecewa dan hatiku terasa sangat sakit hingga air mata ku tak bisa lagi kukendalikan.

 **-TBC-**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jatuh cinta… apakah itu hal yang salah? Jika tidak, apakah mencintai seorang sampah masyarakat juga bukan kesalahan? Apakah aku bodoh mencintai seorang lelaki berpenyakit yang bahkan tak menginginkanku?_

Aku terus memikirkan hal yang sama selama beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku mencoba untuk berhenti memikirkan pertemuanku dengan Sasuke di restaurant. Aku sadar jika aku bukan siapapun untuknya dan tak seharusnya ikut campur dengan wanita-wanita yang bersama dengannya, atau bahkan wanita yang tidur dengannya. Hubunganku hanya sebatas hubungan professional antara dokter dan pasien, tidak lebih dan tidak kurang.

Aku memiliki kehidupan pribadi, begitupun dengannya. Aku harus berhenti mempedulikannya lebih dari yang seharusnya. Beberapa minggu ini, aku merasa tolol dengan berharap pada Sasuke hanya karena lelaki itu bersikap lebih bersahabat padaku.

Ponselku berdering dan aku segera melirik nama penelpon yang tertera di layar. Sasuke menghubungiku, entah untuk apa. Aku segera menerima telepon meskipun aku merasa heran karena ia tak lagi menghubungiku setelah pertemuan di restaurant.

" _Moshi-moshi_. Sasuke- _kun_."

"Bisakah kita bertemu satu jam lagi?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, merasa heran dengan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja mengajakku untuk bertemu tiba-tiba.

"Tumben sekali mengajakku bertemu tiba-tiba. Ada apa?"

"Ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan."

"Oh, baiklah. Ingin bertemu dimana?"

"Restaurant baru di dekat airport."

"Oke. _Jaa ne_."

Sasuke segera mematikan telepon tanpa membalas ucapanku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan dirinya yang bersikap seperti itu. Terkesan kurang sopan dan menyakitkan, namun begitulah dirinya. Dan aku tak bisa berharap muluk-muluk padanya.

Aku segera melirik jam dan bangkit berdiri dari tempat dudukku. Jam telah menunjukkan pukul empat sore dan _shift_ ku akan selesai satu jam lagi. Namun aku memutuskan untuk menemui Tsunade, dokter _senior_ yang merupakan atasan sekaligus direktur rumah sakit. Aku berniat meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal, apapun alasannya.

"Sakura," Seorang dokter berambut perak memanggilku.

Aku segera menoleh ketika mendengar namaku disebut. Aku tersenyum saat mendapati Kabuto, salah seorang _senior_ yang memanggilku. Aku berniat menghampirinya, namun ia terlebih dahulu menghampiriku.

"Sakura, Tsunade- _sama_ memanggilmu."

Sungguh aneh. Tak biasanya Tsunade tiba-tiba memanggilku. Seluruh pasien-pasien yang kutangani baik-baik saja dan aku sedang tak menangani pasien-pasien dengan penyakit berat.

"Oh, baiklah. Terima kasih telah memberitahuku."

Kabuto menganggukan kepala dan aku segera berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan kursiku. Aku menyusuri lorong menuju _elevator_ dengan tergesa-gesa dan menekan tombol sepuluh, lantai dimana ruangan Tsunade berada.

Pintu _elevator_ tertutup dan aku menatap kearah lantai yang telah dilewati seiring _elevator_ bergerak naik. Ketika _elevator_ berhenti di lantai sepuluh, aku segera keluar dan tersenyum pada seorang gadis kecil yang sebetulnya bukan pasienku, namun sangat akrab denganku karena kami sering bertemu di ruang permainan anak-anak.

"Sakura- _nee,_ aku ingin digendong sampai ke kamar," ucap gadis kecil itu sambil menatapku. Ia terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi merajuk seperti itu.

Salah seorang perawat yang menemani gadis kecil itu tampak bersiap mengatakan tidak. Namun aku cepat-cepat mengelus kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu tak lagi memiliki rambut, namun ia tampak ceria dan tak pernah sedih.

"Maaf, ya. Seseorang menungguku dan aku sedang terburu-buru. Kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku berjanji akan menggendongmu. Bagaimana?"

Aku mengarahkan kelingkingku pada gadis kecil itu dan ia mengaitkannya sambil tersenyum.

"Oke, aku akan menunggu Sakura- _nee. Jaa_ ," gadis kecil itu melambaikan tangan

Aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan gadis kecil itu. Melihat seorang pasien tersenyum membuatku merasa senang hingga dapat ikut tersenyum. Melihat gadis itu membuatku berharap jika saja Sasuke dapat bersikap sedikit lebih positif seperti gadis kecil itu. Melihat gadis kecil itu membuatku teringat pada Sasuke yang sering tersenyum saat kami pertama kali bertemu di taman kanak-kanak.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran mengenai Sasuke. Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu ruangan Tsunade dan mengetuk pintu serta membukanya.

Aku segera menundukkan kepala dengan sopan ketika memasuki ruangan Tsunade. Ruangan itu cukup luas dengan sofa besar yang berhadapan di samping pintu. Tercium aroma _vanilla_ yang menyeruak sejak aku membuka pintu dan membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Masuklah, Sakura," ucap Tsunade seraya bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka kulkas serta mengambil dua kaleng minuman isotonik. Ia berjalan menuju sofa dan aku segera berjalan menuju sofa.

"Duduklah."

Aku segera duduk ketika diminta. Tsunade menyodorkan sekaleng minuman untukku dan aku segera mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum meminumnya.

Aku merasa senang dapat bertemu dengan Tsunade atas permintaan wanita itu. Tsunade adalah sosok dokter senior yang kujadikan panutan. Wanita itu merupakan dokter spesialis yang sangat terkenal, bahkan mempelopori teknik pengobatan dan operasi baru yang tak memerlukan transfuse darah karena jumlah darah yang dikeluarkan minimal. Bahkan wanita itu juga tampak cantik dan awet muda di usia yang mendekati enam puluh.

Ada apa memanggilku, Tsunade- _sama_?"

"Santai saja. Tak perlu merasa tegang," ujar Tsunade dengan ramah seraya menatapku.

Wanita itu bukanlah wanita yang ramah. Wanita itu gemar memberikan tuntutan-tuntutan pada para bawahan dan mudah marah ketika keinginannya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Namun entah mengapa hari ini ia begitu ramah padaku.

"Oh, ya," aku tersenyum tipis.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pasienmu?"

"Tentu saja. Dia masih meminum obat secara rutin meskipun tidak lagi menjalani terapi."

Mata Tsunade membulat ketika mendengar ucapanku. Untuk sesaat ia terdiam dan wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat hingga aku keheranan.

"Ada apa, Tsunade- _sama_?"

"K-kau sudah mengatakan hal ini padaku sebelumnya?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mengatakannya ketika kau menanyakan kondisinya. Aku bahkan membuat laporan tertulis mengenai kondisi pasien sesuai permintaanmu," jawabku sambil menatapnya.

Wajah Tsunade tampak semakin pucat dan ia menatapku lekat-lekat. Ia menatap sekeliling dan tampak gelisah sebelum berpindah kesebelahku dan berkata dengan suara yang pelan hingga hampir terdengar seperti bisikan.

"Bisakah kau rahasiakan hal ini, Sakura? Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakan ini pada siapapun. Jika tidak, keselamatanmu juga akan terancam."

Aku menganggukan kepala dan Tsunade mulai berkata dengan suara pelan.

"Siang ini mantan ketua kelompok Shagawa-kai menghubungiku dan menanyakan kondisi cucunya. Aku mengatakan jika aku belum mendapat laporan dari dokter yang bertugas. Besok pukul sepuluh pagi orang itu ingin bertemu dengan kita."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, merasa tak mengerti dengan maksud ucapan Tsunade, "Shagawa- _kai_? Bukankah itu nama kelompok mafia terkenal? Rasanya aku tak merawat cucu seorang ketua kelompok mafia terkenal."

Tsunade tampak terkejut dan menatapku, "Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, Sakura? Uchiha Sasuke adalah cucu mantan ketua geng Shagawa- _kai_. Rumor itu belakangan ini mulai terdengar."

Kini giliran aku yang merasa terkejut. Aku tak pernah tahu jika kakek Sasuke adalah ketua geng yakuza terkenal. Kurasa kini aku mengerti mengapa Sasuke tiba-tiba menjadi seorang ketua geng yakuza.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu mengenai hal itu."

"Itu wajar. Menurutmu, kita harus bagaimana jika besok kakek Sasuke menanyakan kondisi cucunya? Aku khawatir gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan sehingga reputasi rumah sakit ini hancur dan kita berada dalam bahaya."

Tsunade tampak kalut. Aku tak penah melihatnya seperti ini. Keningnya bahkan berkerut dan ia tampak gelisah. Tak berbeda dengan Tsunade, akupun merasakan ketakutan yang sama.

"Menurutku, sebaiknya kita mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Hal itu kan lebih baik dibandingkan mencoba berbohong."

Tsunade menganggukan kepala, "Aku juga memikirkannya. Namun bagaimana jika beliau memutuskan 'melenyapkan' kita karena merasa kita tak berguna?"

"Hari ini Sasuke mengajakku bertemu. Aku akan mencoba meminta bantuannya jika ia berkenan."

Tsunade menatapku dengan tatapan penuh harap, Namun bibirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Terima kasih. Omong-omong, apakah kau memiliki hubungan lebih dengan Uchiha Sasuke?"

Aku tersentak dan terdiam sesaat sebelum menggelengkan kepala. Apakah kami memiliki hubungan lebih? Tentu saja tidak. Sekalipun aku menganggap hubungan kami lebih, ia tak menganggap hubungan kami sebagai hubungan lebih.

"Tidak. Kami hanya teman semasa kecil," ucapku sambil menatap Tsunade dan tersenyum, "Namun kini kami hanya sebatas dokter dan pasien. Jadi aku akan memperlakukannya seperti pasien-pasien lainnya. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir, Tsunade- _sama_."

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, kau boleh pulang sekarang untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri terlebih dulu. Besok seseorang akan menjemput ke rumahmu dan mengantar menuju tempat pertemuan. Setelahnya kau tidak perlu kembali ke rumah sakit."

Aku merasa takut membayangkan orang asing mengantarku menuju tempat pertemuan dengan mengunjungi rumahku. Namun aku segera menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ Tsunade _-sama_."

" _Douiteshimashite_."

Aku segera meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade dengan rasa takut yang memenuhi pikiranku. Kali ini jauh lebih menakutkan dibanding ancaman pembunuhan yang kami dapatkan saat menangani operasi Sasuke.

.

.

Aku melangkah memasuki _restaurant_ yang merupakan tempat pertemuan kami. Seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan aku terkejut saat Sasuke melambaikan tangan padaku.

Aku segera berjalan menghampiri meja di sudut ruangan yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Aku terkejut saat menyadari ia datang sendirian tanpa seorangpun pengawal. Ia bahkan memperlihatkan wajahnya secara terang-terangan, dengan rambut bokong ayam khasnya. Hari ini ia terlihat tampan dengan kemeja berwarna abu-abu dan jas hitam serta celana panjang berwarna hitam.

"Eh? Tumben sekali penampilanmu seperti ini," ucapku tanpa sadar seraya duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya.

"Bukankah kau lebih suka seperti ini, _hn_?"

Aku tak pernah sekalipun memintanya untuk bertemu denganku seperti ini. Sekali, aku pernah mengatakan jika aku rindu pertemuan dengannya dalam situasi 'normal'. Dan kurasa ia menyadari keinginan yang tanpa sadar tersirat dibalik tatapanku.

Aku tersenyum dan menatap sekeliling. Suasana restaurant tidak begitu ramai pada pukul lima sore dan aku tak mendapati seorangpun yang duduk di sekitar meja kami sambil mengawasi kami.

"Oh? Dimana orang-orang yang biasa bersamamu?"

"Aku sendiri."

"Sendiri? Apakah kau gila, Sasuke- _kun_?" Ucapku dengan suara pelan seraya menatapnya, "Bagaimana dengan keamananmu?"

"Bukankah kau yang meminta seperti ini?"

Aku terbelalak, namun masih tak mengerti mengapa ia berniat mengabulkan permintaanku. Belakangan ini ia memang bersikap sedikit lebih baik padaku entah mengapa. Namun aku cukup yakin jika sebetulnya ia memiliki alasan dibalik tindakannya.

"Ya, aku memang memintanya. Namun aku tak mengira kau senekat ini untuk mengabulkannya. Ditambah dengan penampilanmu yang seperti ini malah membuatku ikut khawatir."

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarnya seraya menyesap _tomato juice_ miliknya.

Seorang pelayan menghampiriku dan memberikan sebuah menu. Aku segera membuka menu itu dan dengan cepat memesan _fish and chips_ , foto makanan pertama yang kulihat di menu, serta segelas _ice lemon tea._

Pelayan meninggalkan meja dan Sasuke segera memulai percakapan dengan suara pelan.

"Kudengar, besok _ojiisan_ ku akan mengajakmu untuk bertemu dan membahas mengenai kondisiku. Apa saja yang sudah kau beritahukan padanya mengenaiku?"

"Aku tidak memberitahukan apapun. _Ojiisan_ mu hanya menghubungi direktur rumah sakit tempatku bekerja dan direktur mengatakan jika dia belum mendengar kabar apapun dariku. Maka besok _ojiisan_ mu mengajakku dan direktur untuk bertemu."

"Baguslah."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Mengapa?"

Sasuke tak menjawabku dan ia kembali menyesap jus tomat nya tanpa berniat menjawabku.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ kalau kau tidak keberatan, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu?"

" _Hn_?"

Sasuke menatapku dan aku segera membalas tatapannya serta membuka mulut dengan jantung berdebar, merasa khawatir jika ia akan menolaknya.

"Menurutmu, apa yang harus kukatakan pada _ojiisan_ mu besok? Aku sangat takut jika jawabanku tidak berkenan dan keselamatanku maupun orang-orang disekelilingku akan terancam. Kuharap kau membantuku besok."

"Katakan saja jika kau memberi obat sesuai permintaanku dan aku menolak terapi. Aku akan membantu menjelaskannya pada _ojiisan_ ku. Kau akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku."

Aku kembali menatap iris _onyx_ Sasuke seraya meminum _ice lemon tea_ ku. Aku berusaha menemukan setitik kepastian dalam tatapannya, dan aku menemukannya. Kurasa aku dapat mempercayainya jika dia mengatakannya seperti itu.

"Kau… bersedia membantuku, Sasuke- _kun_? _Arigatou gozaimasu,_ " ucapku seraya menundukkan kepala.

" _Hn._ "

Belakangan ini aku merasa telah banyak merepotkan Sasuke. Setiap kali kami makan bersama, maka ia akan membayar untukku, tak peduli berapapun harga makanan yang kupesan. Dan saat di kelab malam, ia menyelamatkanku. Kini ia membantuku. Aku harus membalas kebaikannya, setidaknya satu kali.

"Kurasa kau telah bersikap sangat baik padaku. Maka aku harus membayar kebaikanmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Katakanlah apa yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan sebagai bayaran atas kebaikanmu."

Sasuke menatapku sebelum menyeringai sinis, "Kau akan melakukan apapun, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya?"

"Bagaimana jika aku meminta tubuhmu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Aku adalah orang yang menolak seks diluar nikah, baik karena alasan kesehatan maupun moral. Aku berpikir untuk memberikan tubuhku hanya pada orang yang benar-benar kucintai, yaitu lelaki yang kelak akan menjadi suamiku. Dan kini aku merasa ragu. Aku mencintai Sasuke, namun ia tak akan menjadi suamiku. Akankah aku menyesal jika aku memberikan tubuhku untuknya? Atau malah bersyukur karena belum terlambat untuk memberikan tubuhku padanya?

"Eh? Bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk mempertimbangkannya? Kau tahu, aku…" Aku memutus ucapanku, merasa agak malu jika mengakui bahwa aku masih perawan. Aku pasti tak akan menarik di matanya jika aku mengakui hal itu.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala dan tertawa pelan, "Aku tak serius, Sakura. Kau bukan tipeku."

Nyut… hatiku terasa nyeri. Ia baru saja menolakku untuk kesekian kalinya, dan kali ini ia bahkan mengucapkannya sambil tertawa. Apakah ia tak memiliki hati? Apakah ini tujuan utamanya untuk mengajakku bertemu?

Dengan lidah kelu dan ekspresi wajah yang berusaha kupaksakan agar tetap datar, aku bertanya, "Seperti apa tipemu?"

"Aku tidak suka wanita baik-baik sepertimu."

Sejenak iris _emerald_ ku terbelalak. Aku khawatir pada dirinya. Aku cukup yakin jika ia menjalani kehidupan seks yang liar, dimana ia berganti-ganti wanita sebanyak yang ia mau.

Aku bahkan tak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tak mengucapkan kekhawatiranku padanya secara langsung. Dengan nada yang terkesan menceramahi, aku berkata padanya, "Kau tahu, Sasuke- _kun._ Seorang gadis liar bercinta dengan pria-pria yang juga tidak baik. Kau dapat tertular penyakit dan kurasa ini tidak baik untukmu. Aku tak peduli jika ucapanku terkesan mencampuri kehidupanmu. Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam, namun aku memberanikan diri menatapnya dengan tajam. Aku benar-benar khawatir padanya. Selama beberapa tahun ini ia berubah menjadi sosok yang tak kukenali. Ia berubah begitu banyak hingga aku harus meyakinkan diri jika Sasuke yang kini dihadapanku adalah pria yang sama dengan yang Sasuke yang kukenal lebih dari satu dekade lalu.

"Kau tak mengerti apapun, Sakura," Sasuke tertawa sinis seraya menyesap jus tomat nya yang hampir habis, "Apakah seorang lelaki sepertiku terlihat cocok bersama wanita baik-baik? Kau benar-benar naïf, _hn_?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Ya, aku memang naïf. Tak hanya naïf, mungkin aku juga bodoh, idiot atau apapun itu. Aku hanya peduli padamu, sebagai dokter maupun relasi. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku merasa lebih baik setelah mengungkapkan perasaanku. Jika ia tak mengerti makna dibalik semua tindakanku, maka aku akan mengatakannya secara langsung. Jika ia masih tak mengerti, maka aku akan terus mengulang bahkan hingga seribu kali sekalipun.

Sasuke tak lagi menyeringai. Ekspresi wajahnya kini datar dan keningnya berkerut.

"Untuk apa?"

Jika ia menanyakan alasanku, maka aku juga tak mengerti. Aku hanya membayangkan ia mengalami hal-hal buruk dan merasa khawatir. Ketika aku bertemu dengannya di suatu saat dan ia terlihat pucat, maka pemikiran negatif berkecamuk di benakku dan aku merasa sangat khawatir jika ia akan meinggal dalam waktu dekat.

Setiap kali kami bertemu, maka usianya akan semakin memendek. Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku jika akan ada pertemuan selanjurnya setelah kami bertemu. Namun tetap saja aku tak bisa yakin sepenuhnya. Sebagian kecil dalam diriku membayangkan kematiannya yang semakin dekat dan merada takut.

"Aku hanya kau sembuh dan menjalani hidup dengan baik, Sasuke- _kun._ Setidaknya, aku tak ingin kau mati lebih cepat."

Sasuke tak menjawabku dan hanya menatapku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengetahui perasaannya dan ekspresi wajahnya sulit untuk kubaca.

Aku kembali membuka mulut, bersiap mengajukan pertanyaan yang selama ini memenuhi benakku selama lebih dari sebulan terakhir.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya banyak hal padamu."

" _Hn_?"

"Mengapa kau menolongku saat di kelab ketika kau bisa saja tak melakukannya? Dan aku juga tak mengerti mengapa kau memilihku ketika kau bisa dengan mendapat pengobatan terbaik dari direktur secara langsung? Lalu-"

Sasuke memotong ucapanku dan ia menatapku lekat-lekat, "Apapun pertanyaanmu, aku akan menjawabnya nanti, gadis bodoh."

Tatapan yang ditujukannya padaku terasa lebih lembut dan nada suaranya tak lagi sinis seperti sebelumnya. Perasaanku kembali menghangat dan aku kembali menahan rasa penasaranku.

"Apakah itu adalah sebuah kepastian, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn._ "

Kurasa aku telah kehilangan seluruh akal sehatku dan dengan idiotnya kembali berharap padanya. Aku tak mengerti mengapa aku merasa bahagia ketika ia bersikap lebih hangat padaku. Sudah jelas bahwa aku bukan tipenya dan ia bukan lelaki yang baik untukku. Namun aku tak bisa berhenti berharap jika suatu saat nanti ia akan berubah meskipun itu mustahil.

"Omong-omong, sebaiknya kau berkencan, Sakura."

Aku terbelalak dengan ucapan Sasuke. Tak biasanya ia membahas kehidupan pribadiku seolah ia tertarik. Apakah kemampuan berpikirnya mulai terganggu akibat penyakit yang menggerogoti otaknya? Aku tak begitu yakin.

"Eh? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba menyarankan hal seperti itu, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau perlu memiliki lebih banyak pengalaman berkencan untuk menilai seorang pria yang pantas untukmu. Dan kau juga bisa mengarahkan perhatianmu pada pria yang kau kencani, bukan aku."

Sasuke tak biasanya mengucapkan kalimat panjang lebar seperti ini. Ketika ia mengucapkannya, biasanya ia sedang serius dan kata-kata itu penting untuk diucapkan baginya. Inikah hal yang penting menurutnya?

Setidaknya, akal sehatku masih tersisa untuk menyadari jika ia sedang memintaku untuk berhenti mencintainya. Aku tahu aku harus melakukannya, namun aku tak bisa melakukannya. Perasaanku padanya terlalu lama kusimpan hingga mengendap ke dalam relung hatiku dan mungkin tak dapat kuhilangkan selamanya.

Bukan berarti aku tak pernah berkencan. Aku pernah berkencan beberapa kali dan bahkan memiliki tiga hubungan jangka panjang dalam waktu berbeda-beda sebelum bertemu Sasuke. Namun aku selalu merasa ada yang kurang pada pria-pria yang menjadi kekasihku dan secara tak sadar membandingkannya dengan Sasuke. Pada akhirnya aku menyadari jika aku masih tak dapat benar-benar melupakan Sasuke dan aku memutuskan untuk berhenti mengencani lelaki manapun. Aku tak ingin menipu diriku sendiri dan lelaki yang menjadi kekasihku.

Aku hampir membuka mulutku untuk menjawab. Namun lidahku terasa kelu seketika dan otakku terasa kosong. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang hendak kuucapkan. Hatiku kembali terasa sakit seolah tercabik-cabik meskipun ini bukan kali yang pertama.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangan dan mengelus rambutku, "Tolong pertimbangkan ucapanku. Ini yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura."

Air mataku hampir mengalir dan aku menundukkan kepala, menahan diri agar tak menangis dihadapannya. Sentuhan lembutnya membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

Bibirku bergetar dan nafsu makanku menghilang. Aku bahkan tak berniat menghabiskan sisa makananku. Dengan lidah kelu dan senyum yang dipaksakan aku memberanikan diri menatapnya seraya menganggukan kepala.

" _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," ucapku.

Hatiku terasa semakin nyeri dan aku kembali memanjatkan doa yang sama dengan yang selalu kupanjatkan dalam hati. Jika _kami-sama_ tak bisa membuat Sasuke mencintaiku atau setidaknya berubah menjadi lebih baik, aku ingin berhenti mencintainya. Aku tak akan sanggup merasakan lebih banyak sakit hati akibat apapun yang dilakukan atau diucapkannya, apalagi jika harus menanggung kesedihan akibat kepergiannnya yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat. Ia bagaikan pilar untukku dan aku tak akan sanggup membangun kembali pilar yang hancur hingga menjadi puing-puing.

.

.

Pukul setengah sebelas siang seseorang menekan bel apartemenku dan aku segera keluar. Dua orang itu berpakaian serba hitam dan berwajah menyeramkan. Salah satunya memiliki tato yang terlihat dibalik kemeja putih tipis.

"Apakah anda Haruno Sakura?"

Aku menganggukan kepala dan bertanya, "Siapa anda?"

"Madara- _sama_ meminta kami untuk menjemput anda."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi. Menyadari keherananku, salah satu lelaki berambut klimis itu segera berkata, "Maksud saya Tuan Besar, atau kakek dari Sasuke- _sama_."

Aku segera mengikuti kedua lelaki itu setelah mengunci pintu apartemenku. Kedua lelaki itu membawaku ke tempat parkir dimana sebuah mobil sedan mewah terparkir. Salah seorang lelaki itu segera membuka pintu dan masuk terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku dipersilahkan masuk dan lelaki lainnya menutup pintu.

Mobil segera berjalan meninggalkan tempat parkir dan meninggalkan apartemen. Lelaki berambut klimis itu segera mengeluarkan kain hitam dan memintaku menutup mata. Aku menutup mata dan lelaki itu mengikatkan beberapa lembar kain hitam agar aku tak bisa melihat apapun.

Kini aku tak bisa melihat apapun dan mobil terus berjalan menuju tempat yang tak kuketahui. Kaca mobil sangat gelap dan siapapun yang berada diluar tak akan dapat melihat orang yang berada di dalam mobil.

"Kau suka musik?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Salah satu dari dua lelaki itu segera memasangkan _earphone_ dan memutar musik klasik yang menenagkan.

Aku mendengarkan musik dan memejamkan mata sepanjang perjalanan, berusaha untuk tertidur. Perjalanan terasa begitu lama dan aku tak bisa mendengarkan apapun akibat _earphone_ berkualitas bagus dan suara musik yang cukup kencang.

Satu-satunya yang menjadi penanda akan jalanan yang kulewati ialah kontur jalanan yang kulewati. Jalanan terasa menanjak dan setelahnya mobil dikemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi sehingga membuatku yakin jika kami sedang melewati jalan tol.

Aku bertanya-tanya dengan perlakuan yang diterima Tsunade. Apakah wanita itu juga dijemput dari rumahnya dengan cara yang sama denganku? Memikirkannya membuatku semakin khawatir meskipun Sasuke mengatakan akan membantuku.

Aku tertidur sejenak dan tak lama kemudian seseorang membangunkanku dengan cara mengguncang tubuhku. Aku segera terjaga dan lelaki disampingku segera melepaskan penutup mata sementara yang lainnya melepas _earphone_ di telingaku.

"Silahkan turun."

Aku segera turun dari mobil dengan pandangan yang terasa kurang nyaman ketika irisku menangkap cahaya. Aku mengikuti kedua orang itu memasuki sebuah pintu dimana beberapa orang berpakaian serba hitam telah menunggu. Orang-orang itu memintaku melewati metal detector sementara mereka memeriksa tasku dan yang lainnya memeriksa pakaian yang kukenakan dan menyentuhnya.

"Tuan Besar telah menunggu," ujar salah seorang lelaki berjas hitam itu dan ia segera mengantarku menuju sebuah ruangan dengan pintu megah.

Secara keseluruhan, ruangan ini sangat besar dan mewah. Tempat ini terlihat seperti sebuah gedung dibandingkan rumah. Aku berusaha mengatur nafas dan mengumpulkan keberanian ketika pintu terbuka dan seketika semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menatapku.

Aku terkejut saat mendapati Sasuke sedang duduk dengan ekspresi angkuh dan dingin disamping seorang lelaki tua berambut putih yang menatapku dengan tajam. Terdapat dua lelaki berpakaian serba hitam dengan tato yang terlihat dari siku hingga pergelangan tangan.

Dihadapan lelaki tua itu terdapat Tsunade yang menatapku dengan tatapan yang seolah memohon bantuan sekaligus merasa lega. Kini jantungku berdebar keras dan aku segera menundukkan kepala.

" _Konnichiwa_ ," sapaku seraya membungkukkan badan dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Kedua lelaki itu menatapku dengan tajam dan aku segera mengangkat kepalaku setelah lebih dari tiga puluh detik. Aku berjalan dengan gugup menuju sofa tempat Tsunade duduk dan hanya berdiri di samping sofa.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap lelaki tua berambut putih itu. Ia menatap kearah seorang lelaki berjas hitam di dekat pintu dan menjentikkan jari seolah memberikan kode.

"Terima kasih, Tuan," jawabku dengan sopan sambil kembali menundukkan kepala. Aku memilih duduk disamping Tsunade dan menangkupkan kedua tanganku bagai sedang berdoa cara Kristen untuk menyembunyikan tanganku yang gemetaran.

Aku menatap Sasuke diam-diam dan ia membalas tatapanku dengan angkuh. Namun ketika ia menatapku dan Tsunade bergantian, aku tersadar jika sebetulnya ia sama tak nyamannya denganku.

" _Ojii-sama,_ bagaimana jika sebaiknya kita minum dan menikmati makanan ringan sebelum memulai perbincangan?" ucap Sasuke pada lelaki tua disampingnya.

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum tipis dan menepuk bahu Sasuke, " _Hn._ "

Aku agak heran dengan panggilan Sasuke pada sang kakek yang sebetulnya lebih menonjolkan status ketimbang kekerabatan. Seolah hubungan kekerabatan hanyalah keterangan dan hal yang ditegaskan ialah status sang kakek.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian pelayan segera menundukkan kepala dengan wajah tegang seraya meletakkan tudung saji berisi berbagai macam kue dan piring-piring kecil serta peralatan makan. Pelayan itu juga meletakkan sebuah cangkir mahal dihadapanku dan teko teh. Ia menuangkan teh untukku dan melirik gelas-gelas teh lainnya yang telah tertinggal separuh.

"Permisi. Saya akan menuangkan teh untuk anda," ucap pelayan itu dengan sangat sopan sebelum mengisi setiap cangkir teh.

Pelayan itu meninggalkan ruangan dan Sasuke segera mempersilahkanku dan Tsunade untuk menikmati kue-kue terlebih dahulu sementara ia sendiri hanya memakan sebuah _onigiri_ dengan tomat dan _okaka_ , kebiasaan yang tak berubah sejak dulu.

Sementara itu Madara memakan sebuah _inarizushi_ yang diambilnya dari sebuah piring berisi tiga buah _inarizushi_. Lelaki itu menatap kami dan tampak tak sabar mengajukan pertanyaan pada kami.

Sasuke menatap kami dengan tajam sebelum berbisik pada sang kakek, entah apa yang dikatakannya.

Madara segera meminta dua orang lelaki berjas keluar dari ruangan sehingga hanya Sasuke, Madara, aku dan Tsunade di dalam ruangan. Madara segera memulai percakapan ketika yakin tak seorangpun dapat mendengar isi percakapan selain kami berempat.

"Tujuanku mengundang kalian datang adalah berterima kasih atas kerja keras kalian untuk mengobati cucuku sekaligus menerima laporan mengenai kondisi kesehatan cucuku."

Aku dan Tsunade saling berpandangan saat mendengar ucapan yang terkesan dipaksakan dari Madara. Setidaknya, kata-kata itu tidak terkesan penuh intimidasi sehingga membuat kami ketakutan.

"Itu memang sudah tugas kamiuntuk bekerja keras mengobati seluruh pasien," balasku dengan sopan.

"Itu benar, Madara- _sama,_ " timpal Tsunade seraya tersenyum tipis. "Kami akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mengobati cucu anda."

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan kondisi kesehatan cucuku secara terperinci?"

Aku meneguk ludah dan menahan nafas sebelum menganggukan kepala dan mulai menjelaskan sesuai usul Sasuke. Mata lelaki tua itu terbelalak saat mendengar ucapanku dan ekspresi wajahnya tampak gusar.

"Pengobatan kanker tanpa terapi apapun?! Itu konyol."

"Cucu anda meminta hal tersebut dan hanya mengizinkan saya untuk mmberi obat. Maka saya melakukannya sesuatu permintaan beliau," ucapku sambil melirik Sasuke dengan ekor mata.

Madara segera menatap Sasuke dengan tajam seraya berkata, "Kau benar-benar meminta seperti itu, Sasuke? Tak kusangka kau sama idiotnya dengan kakakmu."

Rahang Sasuke tampak menegang seketika dan tatapannya menyiratkan kemarahan. Namun ia segera memasang ekspresi datar sedetik kemudian. Aku terkejut mendengar ucapan Madara, namun lebih terkejut dengan reaksi Sasuke.

"Aku melakukannya untukmu, _ojii-sama_. Terapi akan mengubah penampilan fisikku. Jika para bawahan mengetahui kondisiku yang sebenarnya, mereka akan memberontak dan mengkhianati kita. Itu jelas bukan kondisi yang menguntungkan, _hn_?"

Intonasi suara Madara yang sebelumnya meninggi tampak melembut dan ia mengusap kepala Sasuke seraya menatapku, "Begitukah? Apakah obat-obatan itu akan berhasil menyembuhkan Sasuke?"

"Kami mengusahakan yang terbaik, Madara- _sama._ Pemberian obat ini merupakan usul dari Tsunade- _sama,_ " aku menatap Tsunade dan ia segera menganggukan kepala. Aku memang tidak berbohong. Obat-obat itu memang diberikan atas persetujuan Tsunade.

"Aku bahkan merasa lebih baik setelah meminum obat-obat itu," ujar Sasuke dengan nada yang meyakinkan pada sang kakek.

Aku merasa tidak enak pada Sasuke yang ikut berperan dalam kebohongan yang sebetulnya tak menguntungkan baginya. Ucapannya mengenai obat-obatan itu seolah menyindirku. Ia jelas tak akan merasa lebih baik setelah meminum obat-obatan itu. Obat-obat itu hanya berfungsi untuk mengendalikan penyebaran sel kanker, bukan untuk memberantasnya.

"Untuk kedepannya, saya akan mencoba memberikan dosis yang lebih banyak dibandingkan biasanya," ujarku pada Madara.

Sasuke tampak terkejut dan ia segera menatapku dengan tajam. Aku mengernyitkan dahi, masih tak mengerti dengan maksud tatapan Sasuke.

"Aku mendukung pengobatan apapun yang akan kalian berikan pada Sasuke selama hal itu berdampak positif bagi kesehatannya," ujar Madara seraya mengeluarkan dua buah amplop cokelat dan meletakannya di atas meja.

"Ini sebagai hadiah atas usaha kalian," Madara menyerahkan uang itu padaku dan Tsunade.

Kami berdua menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu repot-repot, Madara- _sama._ Saya hanya mengerjakan hal yang merupakan kewajiban saya dan tidak pantas mendapat hadiah untuk hal yang seharusnya saya lakukan."

Aku mengamini ucapan Tsunade dengan berkata, "Itu benar. Saya merasa sungkan menerimanya, Madara- _sama_."

"Menolak niat baik seseorang bukanlah hal yang sopan, _hn_?"

Aku merasa khawatir dan melirik kearah Sasuke, seolah meminta pertolongan padanya. Ia tak menatapku dan aku segera menundukkan kepala.

"Mohon maaf, kami sama sekali tak bermaksud begitu. Sungguh kehormatan dapat menerima kemurahan hati anda, Madara- _sama_."

Aku dan Tsunade dengan terpaksa menerima amplop itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kami masing-masing.

"Terima kasih, Madara- _sama_ ," ujarku dan Tsunade bersamaan seraya menundukkan kepala.

" _Hn_."

"Kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Silahkan hubungi kami jika anda memerlukan sesuatu," ujar Tsunade dengan sopan sementara aku menganggukan kepala.

"Silahkan."

Aku dan Tsunade bangkit berdiri dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan. Namun Sasuke segera memanggilku dan membuat langkahku terhenti.

"Tunggu, Sakura. Aku akan mengantarmu."

Madara mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Sasuke dengan heran seraya berkata dengan sinis, "Kau tak perlu melibatkan dirimu ketika ratusan orang bisa menggantikanmu saat ini."

"Tidak, _ojii-sama_. Kebetulan aku juga memiliki urusan di daerah yang tak jauh dari rumah Sakura."

" _Hn_? Bukankah biasanya kau akan lebih mengutamakan keamaannmu?"

" _Hn_. Namun aku perlu mengamati daerah sekitar secara langsung."

"Kau bisa meminta bawahanmu, _hn_?"

"Mereka tak melakukan pekerjaan sebaik diriku."

"Lakukan semaumu. Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik, atau kau akan menerima konsekuensi dari perbuatanmu, Sasuke."

Ucapan itu bernada ancaman. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana bisa seorang kakek yang semula kukira sangat protektif pada cucu nya malah bersikap seperti ini. Entah mengapa, aku merasa Madara masih merupakan ketua yang sesungguhnya, sementara Sasuke adalah ketua boneka.

Sasuke segera bangkit berdiri dan menundukkan kepala sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan di pintu dan tiga orang lelaki berjas hitam segera memasuki ruangan seraya menghampiri Tsunade. Tsunade menundukkan kepala dan kembali mengucapkan salam pada Madara dan melambaikan tangan padaku. Ia berjalan mengikuti ketiga lelaki itu dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Kini hanya ada aku dan Madara di dalam ruangan. Jantungku berdebar jauh lebih kencang dan tubuhku menggigil seketika. Atmosfir ruangan terasa jauh lebih menegangkan. Bahkan suhu dua puluh empat derajat mampu membuatku menggigil akibat tekanan tak kasat mata yang kini kuhadapi.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sasuke?" ucap Madara tanpa berbasa-basi.

Aku terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun aku segera menguasai diri dan menjawab dengan tenang, "Saya adalah dokter yang bertugas merawat Sasuke- _sama_."

Madara menatapku dengan tajam dan sinis, membuatku semakin ketakutan. Aku berharap agar Sasuke cepat tiba sehingga aku terbebas dari Madara.

"Tidak perlu mencoba berbohong. Kau adalah teman semasa kecilnya, _hn_? Kini kau adalah salah satu dari 'teman tidur'nya?"

Aku segera menggelengkan kepala dan menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Aku tak tahu darimana ia mengetahui diriku sebagai teman kecil Sasuke ketika pertemuan kali ini adalah yang pertama.

"Ya. Saya memang teman semasa kecilnya, namun sudah lama sekali tidak berhubungan hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Namun hubungan kami tidak cukup dekat untuk menjadi teman, apalagi teman tidur."

"Kau tidak perlu berteman untuk menjadi teman tidur, _hn_?"

Aku mengangguk, "Memang tidak perlu berteman. Namun untuk menjadikan saya sebagai teman tidur seseorang, diperlukan cinta dan status pernikahan."

Aku menjawab dengan serius dan tenang, sementara raut wajah Madara berubah. Aku tak mengerti dengan isi pikirannya, namun mulutnya mulai bergumam.

"Aneh. Bahkan Sasuke tak akan mau mengantar teman-teman tidurnya pulang. Apakah ia menganggapmu spesial?"

Aku mengernyitkan dahi dan menggelengkan kepala. Menganggapku spesial? Ia bahkan menamparku di hari pertama kami bertemu, sesuatu yang kuyakini tak akan ia lakukan pada teman tidurnya atau bawahannya sekalipun.

"Saya tidak yakin, Madara- _sama_. Sasuke- _sama_ pernah mengatakan jika saya bukanlah tipe wanita kesukaannya."

Madara menatapku lekat-lekat sebelum berkata, "Terjadi rumor yang menyebar di kalangan bawahan dan disampaikan kepadaku oleh salah seorang kepercayaanku. Sasuke menyelamatkan seorang wanita di kelab malam dan meninggalkan wanita itu di hotel. Bukankah kau adalah wanita itu, _hn_?"

Aku benar-benar terkejut dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Aku tak bisa berbohong, namun jika aku mengatakannya, maka aku akan mendapat sorotan dan privasiku akan terusik.

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dan Sasuke segera memasuki ruangan. Aku menarik nafas lega, bersyukur karena ia datang pada saat yang tepat. Kini ia memiliki rambut hitam lurus panjang yang diikat dan sekilas mengingatkanku akan kakak laki-laki Sasuke yang pernah beberapa kali kutemui. Hanya saja Sasuke tak memiliki kerutan di wajah dan bulu mata nya tak begitu lentik.

"Mengapa kau berpenampilan seperti si idiot itu?"

Raut wajah Sasuke terlihat menengang sesaat, namun raut wajahnya kembali terlihat datar. Ia menatap mata sang kakek dan berkata, " _Hn_? Penampilanku berubah hampir setiap kali aku berpergian, _ojii-sama_."

Madara mendengus kesal. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan emosi, namun ia tak lagi berbicara.

"Aku pergi," ucap Sasuke seraya menundukkan kepala dengan sopan dan menghampiriku. Aku ikut menundukkan kepala dan menatap Madara sekilas sebelum berjalan menuju pintu bersama Sasuke.

Aku berjalan melewati pintu bersama Sasuke, mengernyitkan dahi saat beberapa orang berpenampilan sangar menatap kami dengan takut-takut. Mereka semua tampak heran, namun tak berani berkata apapun.

Sasuke menghampiri salah seorang lelaki yang tadi mengantarku dan tampak mengetakan sesuatu. Orang itu memberikan beberapa lembar kain hitam dan Sasuke segera memasangkan kain-kain itu untuk menutupi mataku.

Selanjutnya, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat apapun selain kegelapan. Namun aku merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang cukup lembut mengenggam tanganku dan membimbingku berjalan menuju tempat yang tak kuketahui. Aku hanya dapat mendengar bunyi hak sepatuku yang bergesekkan dengan lantai.

Aku memejamkan mataku, melangkah mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke membawaku. Ia bahkan tak mengatakan apapun padaku, namun aku merasa nyaman saat ia mengenggam tanganku, merasakan kehangatannya dan tak ingin melepaskannya.

.

.

Mobil melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menyusuri jalanan menuju rumahku. Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, namun merasakan kenyamanan kursi yang kududuki serta hembusan angin pendingin mobil.

Mobil berhenti dan seseorang menyentuh ikatan kain di mataku dan segera melepaskannya. Aku terkejut saat menyadari kami berhenti di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan membuka mulutku untuk berbicara. Namun belum sempat aku berbicara, Sasuke segera menutup mulutku dan ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku.

"Jangan katakan apapun dan keluarlah dari mobil," bisik Sasuke dengan sangat pelan di telingaku.

Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat saat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajahku dan hembusan nafasnya mengenai telingaku. Namun aku segera turun dari mobil dan menyadari jika kami berada di tempat parkir khusus dimana kami turun tepat di depan pusat perbelanjaan.

Sasuke segera menyentuh bahuku sejenak dan memintaku mengikutinya memasuki pusat perbelanjaan. Pusat perbelanjaan tidak terlalu ramai di jam kerja dan kami melewati pemeriksaan, sungguh mengherankan karena Sasuke mengajakku datang ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ mengapa kita pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan? Bukankah kau seharusnya mengantarku pulang ke rumah?"

"Temani aku makan siang."

"Aku? Bagaimana dengan wanita yang bersamamu?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan tajam, membuatku merasa bodoh karena tanpa sadar mengucapkan hal yang tak seharusnya kukatakan.

"M-maksudku aku pernah melihat wanita saat berkunjung ke rumahmu. Dan kupikir mereka adalah wanita-wanita yang bersamamu."

"Ada yang harus kubicarakan denganmu."

"Mengenai apa?"

"Ucapanmu pada _ojii-sama_."

Aku terkejut, merasa khawatir jika aku mengucapka sesuatu yang salah.

"Eh? Apakah aku mengucapkan sesuatu yang salah?"

Sasuke menatap sekeliling dan menganggukan kepala.

"Astaga! Maafkan aku. Apa yang salah? Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Sasuke menatapku dengan sinis dan mengajakku berjalan menuju sebuah _restaurant_ yang tidak terlalu ramai meskipun saat ini adalah pukul dua belas lebih lima menit.

Seorang pelayan menyambut kami dan kami segera memesan makanan setelah melihat foto salah satu menu yang tampak menarik. Pelayan meninggalkan meja kami dan Sasuke segera menatapku dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak bermaksud menambah dosis obat, _hn_?"

"Mengapa kalau aku berniat melakukannya? Bukankah Madara- _sama_ bahkan menyetujuinya? Tak ada yang salah, bukan?"

"Jangan."

"Mengapa? Kau sama sekali tak ingin sembuh, Sasuke- _kun_? Kurasa kau sebaiknya tak perlu berobat. Kau hanya membuang waktuku untuk mengobati seseorang yang tak akan sembuh," ucapku dengan sinis dan penuh emosi.

Sasuke masih menatapku, namun kini tak lagi terlihat tajam. Kerapuhan kembali tampak di raut wajahnya dan membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku tak seharusnya mengucapkan hal seperti ini, terlebih kepada pasienku.

"Maaf. Aku tak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu. Hanya saja..."

Sasuke memotong ucapanku dan membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat seperti biasanya. Raut wajahnya masih tak berubah meskipun ia memaksakan diri agar ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar di mataku. Aku bukan seorang ahli kejiwaan, namun setidaknya aku bisa memahami perasaan orang melalui ekspresi dan _gesture_ meskipun orang itu berusaha menyembunyikannya.

Sasuke sedang tak merasa senang saat ini. Begitulah yang terlihat di mataku. Ia bahkan tampak rapuh di mataku meskipun ia masih sama berbahayanya bagi orang lain dibanding saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn._ "

Aku menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepala. Aku merasa bosan mendengarkan kebohongan-kebohongannya. Biasanya aku akan diam saja, namun kini aku tak akan diam.

"Kau sama sekali tak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Sasuke tersentak dan matanya melebar sesaat. Namun ia tak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawabku.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa. Namun kau tampak marah saat kakekmu menyebutmu berpenampilan seperti idiot hanya karena berpenampilan seperti Itachi- _san._ "

Raut wajah Sasuke berubah saat aku menyebutkan nama kakaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia terlihat emosional dan mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Raut wajahnya memperlihatkan kesedihan sekaligus kemarahan tak dapat disembunyikannya.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Ucapannya terdengar lirih dan seolah menusuk perasaanku. Aku seharusnya merasa marah dan tak mencampuri urusannya, namun kali ini logika ku seolah mati. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan penuh simpati dan tak mempedulikan kata-katanya.

"Memang bukan urusanku. Namun kurasa kau memerlukan teman bicara, dan aku bisa mendengarkanmu jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu."

Ia menolakku, lagi. Namun aku memberanikan diri dan menahan rasa malu, berusaha mengumpulkan harga diri yang telah hancur.

"Begitukah? Bagiku, kau tak tampak baik-baik saja. Kau bahkan seolah tak menginginkan hidup dan tak terlihat bahagia. Kau mungkin tak peduli, namun aku mengkhawatirkannya. Setidaknya, kau adalah pasienku dan aku merasa gagal jika tak dapat menyelamatkan pasienku, siapapun itu."

Sasuke menatapku dan ia terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak ragu, namun membuka mulut pada akhirnya, "Bisakah aku mempercayaimu?"

Aku menganggukan kepala, "Tentu saja."

"Kau tak perlu mencoba menyelamatkanku," bisik Sasuke dengan sangat pelan.

"Kau membayar untuk jasaku sebagai dokter. Maka aku bertanggung jawab untuk kesehatanmu."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, "Kau menganggu rencanaku."

"Rencana? Apa maksudmu?"

"Balas dendam," ucap Sasuke seraya menatap nanar, "Pada bajingan yang telah menghancurkanku dan keluargaku."

Aku terdiam sejenak dan tersadar dengan ucapan Madara mengenai kakak laki-laki Sasuke. Jika melihat sikap Sasuke, sepertinya aku tahu siapa bajingan yang ia maksud.

"Apakah itu… orang yang tadi kita temui?"

'Sebaiknya kau tak tahu siapa dia."

"Baiklah," jawabku dengan kekecewaan yang berusaha kusembunyikan. Ia tak memercayaiku dan aku merasa kecewa entah kenapa.

"Bajingan itu telah membunuh kakakku. Ia bahkan mengatakan secara langsung padaku dan aku merasa ingin membunuhnya saat itu," ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan menerawang dan suara pelan.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku, berusaha mendengar lebih jelas apa yang ia katakan.

"Kau ingat bagaimana aku mengagumi _onii-san_ ku, _hn_? Kau tahu bagaimana hancurnya aku saat sosok panutanku tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja. Dan aku sangat marah saat ia terbunuh saat menjalani tugas yang diberikan pihak berwenang padanya dan mereka berusaha menutupi kasusnya meskipun ia telah mengorbankan diri untuk tugas berbahaya hingga mengorbankan segalanya."

Sasuke terdiam dan ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja menyentuh kepalanya dan membuatku tambah khawatir. Penyakitnya pasti sedang menyerang dan aku yakin ia merasa sangat kesakitan.

Ia mengeluarkan obat-obat yang kuberikan dan berusaha meminumnya. Aku segera mengeluarkan botol air minum dari tasku yang belum kuminum sama sekali dan memberikan padanya saat menyadari tak ada minum apapun di meja.

Ia segera mengambil minumanku dan meminum obat-obatnya dengan air minumku. Setelahnya, ia segera memegang botol minum itu dan berkata dengan suara pelan, "Aku membeli botol minummu."

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, "Membeli? Maksudmu? Aku tidak menjualnya."

"Kau tak seharusnya memakai botol minum yang sama dengan orang berpenyakit sepertiku. Maka aku membelinya darimu."

Penyakit kanker bukanlah penyakit yang menular, kurasa bahkan seorang awam juga mengetahuinya. Aku segera menggelengkan kepala.

"Penyakitmu tidak menular."

"Aku tahu."

Sasuke hendak mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya, namun aku segera menahannya dan berkata, "Botol itu untukmu. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran atas bantuanmu walaupun sebetulnya sama sekali tidak cukup."

Sasuke tampak terkejut, namun ia segera memasukkan dompetnya dan menatapku seraya berterima kasih.

Raut wajahnya terlihat datar seperti biasanya. Namun sorot matanya tampak sedih. Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapannya, namun aku menahan diri untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan.

"Kau masih merasa sakit?"

"Tidak terlalu."

Aku menganggukan kepala. Secara fisik ia mungkin tak lagi merasa kesakitan setelah meminum obat-obat itu. Namun tidak begitu dengan hatinya. Ia pasti merasa sakit yang teramat sangat, sakit yang tak kasat mata dan tak terdeteksi oleh peralatan medis secanggih apapun.

"Baguslah. Kau harus memberitahuku jika kau merasa sakit."

"Bagaimana jika sakit hati?" ucap Sasuke seraya menyeringai tipis, namun tak terkesan sinis. Senyuman itu sangat jarang kulihat sejak aku pertama kali bertemu kembali bertemu dengannya.

Aku terdiam sesaat, namun segera membalas senyumnya, "Kalau yang itu terserah padamu. Kau bisa memberitahuku kalau kau mau. Kalau tidak juga tidak apa-apa."

"Bukankah kau begitu tertarik merawatku? Kalau begitu, rawatlah perasaanku ini," goda Sasuke sambil tetap menyeringai padaku.

Aku kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar dibandingkan sebelumnya. Saat-saat seperti ini begitu sering kualami lebih dari satu dekade yang lalu. Dan kini, ketika kami bisa berbincang-bincang seperti ini, aku bagai mengenang kerinduan lamaku terhadap momen-momen menyenangkan yang kujalani bersamanya. Namun di saat yang sama aku merasa takut dan khawatir. Menurut pengalaman, orang-orang yang akan meninggal akan mengalami perubahan, baik sikap maupun kepribadian. Aku khawatir jika perubahan Sasuke adalah pertanda jika ia akan meninggal sebentar lagi.

"Kalau aku melakukannya, kau akan keberatan."

"Tidak."

"Mengapa?" tanyaku dengan heran. "Bukankah kau merasa jika aku menganggumu dan mencampuri kehidupanmu?"

"Kau marah?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab dengan jujur, "Tidak. Sebetulnya, aku juga merasa jika aku mencampuri kehidupan pribadimu. Namun di sisi lain, aku khawatir padamu. Maka aku tetap melakukannya meskipun aku mengerti jika kau merasa terganggu."

"Aku merasa terganggu, namun bukan karena aku membencimu."

"Lalu? Mengapa kau bersikap seolah tak mengenalku dan begitu dingin hingga membuatku berpikir jika kau membenciku?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak berubah, _hn_?" ujarnya seraya tersenyum tipis dan intonasi suara yang lebih lembut.

Ia sedang mengelak dari pertanyaanku dan membuatku semakin penasaran. Namun aku tak ingin mendesaknya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Ketika ia merasa saatnya tepat, aku yakin ia akan mengungkapkannya padaku.

"Kau sedang mengelak, _huh_? Baiklah, namun kau pasti akan menjawabnya nanti, kan?"

" _Hn_."

Pada awalnya, aku merasa Sasuke banyak berubah. Namun perlahan aku menyadari jika ia tak benar-benar berubah. Sejatinya, ia masih Sasuke yang sama dengan yang pernah kukenal bertahun-tahun lalu. Ketika mengenalnya lebih lama, ia mulai menunjukkan sisi lembut yang selama ini dikuburnya dalam-dalam.

Kurasa ucapan Naruto benar. Kematian Itachi membuatnya merasakan kemarahan dan dendam yang mengubahnya menjadi seperti saat ini. Kurasa ia hanya kehilangan panutan, bagai anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya sebagai pengarah.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menceritakan apapun, meski hal yang tak bisa kau bicarakan pada orang lain sekalipun. Aku akan siap mendengarkanmu, kapanpun selama aku sempat."

"Bagaimana dengan saat ini?"

"Tentu saja bisa."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin kau merahasiakannya."

Ia tak mengatakan apapun padaku dan segera mengeluarkan ponselnya serta mengetik sesuatu. Semenit kemudian, sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselku tepat setelah Sasuke selesai mengetik.

* * *

 **From : Unknown**

 _ **Aku berencana untuk membalaskan dendam dengan kematianku. Aku berharap kau tidak menghalangi rencanaku, Sakura.**_

* * *

Aku membelalakan mata, hampir berteriak. Aku benar-benar terkejut mengetahui alasan Sasuke menolak pengobatan. Ia berencana mengorbankan dirinya dan mati demi membalas dendam.

"Kau bodoh, Sasuke- _kun_ ," desisku sambil mengepalkan tangan dan menahan diri agar tak menamparnya. "Apakah tak ada cara lain?"

Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata dengan suara pelan , "Saat ini bajingan itu mulai kesulitan memimpin organisasi dan mempercayakan padaku. Jika aku mati, organisasi akan goyah dan ia akan hancur tanpa penerus yang dapat ia percayai. Itulah pembalasanku."

Aku membulatkan mata, tak sanggup berkata apapun. Aku tak dapat membiarkan seseorang yang berniat mati begitu saja. Namun di sisi lain, aku mengerti jika ia merasa sakit hati dan berniat membalaskan dendam yang tak dapat dilakukan siapapun selain dirinya. Aku tak bisa mencegahnya sekalipun menginginkannya.

Lidahku terasa kelu dan tubuhku seolah beku. Aku tak setuju dengan keputusannya, namun tak ingin menghalanginya.

"Begitukah? Kau telah memikrkannya dengan serius?"

" _Hn_."

"Kuharap kau memanfaatkan setiap kesempatan dan memillih cara lain jika memungkinkan," ucapku seraya menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Namun aku tetap mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Jadi, aku sungguh berharap agar kau bahagia dan menjalani sisa hidupmu dengan baik hingga waktunya tiba. Lakukan apa yang kau inginkan sebelum kau menyesal."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan setelah menyelesaikan ucapanku. Aku merasa terkejut pada diriku sendiri yang dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu, seolah mendorong seseorang untuk bunuh diri.

Aku menyesali apa yang kuucapkan, namun tak bisa menariknya kembali. Mulai detik ini, aku bagaikan menemani Sasuke berjalan menuju kematiannya tanpa berusaha mencegahnya. Ketika saatnya tiba sekalipun, aku hanya dapat berdiam diri dan membiarkan sang malaikat maut mencabut nyawanya.

Aku baru saja membunuh seseorang.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note :**

* * *

Di chapter ini saya memutuskan untuk mulai lebih banyak menampilkan sisi lain dari Sasuke. Di chapter selanjutnya, saya berencana menampilkan alasan dari sikap Sasuke ke Sakura dan berencana membuat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Bagaimana menurut kalian?


	5. Chapter 5 : Sasuke's POV

.

.

 **Chapter 5 : Sasuke's POV**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku duduk diatas kursi seraya menyentuh kepalaku yang masih terasa nyeri. Belakangan ini obat-obat itu mulai tak seefektif sebelumnya. Meskipun aku telah mengonsumsinya, terkadang kepalaku masih terasa sakit. Hanya saja rasa sakit itu tak separah jika aku tak mengonsumsi obat.

Seorang lelaki berjas hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan setelah mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali. Ia membungkukkan badan padaku dan menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat tebal.

" _Kaichou,_ saya telah selesai melakukan pekerjaan sesuai dengan permintaan anda."

"Kau sudah melenyapkan serangga penganggu itu?"

"Ya. Bukti-buktinya terdapat di dalam amplop coklat itu."

Aku segera membuka amplop coklat itu dan mendapati beberapa foto seorang lelaki berusia tiga puluhan bertubuh dalam kondisi sudah tak bernyawa, serta beberapa foto yang diambil ketika tubuhnya terpotong-potong serta ketika dimasukkan ke dalam wajan besar panas untuk membuat aspal cair. Selain itu terdapat pula beberapa barang pribadi berupa dompet dan kartu identitas.

"Sesuai permintaan anda, kami sudah memusnahkannya ke dalam wajan berisi aspal cair hingga tak tertinggal apapun."

Aku menyeringai, "Bagus. Bagaimana dengan pengintaian terhadap kelompok pengusaha konstruksi itu?"

"Sedang dilakukan. Saya akan segera meminta bawahan saya mengirimkan laporan kepada anda."

" _Hn._ "

"Kalau begitu saya akan meninggalkan ruangan, _kaichou_. Silahkan hubungi saya jika memerlukan bantuan saya."

Aku menganggukan kepala seraya menatap lelaki berwajah sangar yang menundukkan kepala padaku dan meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku menatap amplop itu dan menghela nafas panjang. Entah sudah berapa nyawa yang terpaksa meninggalkan raganya akibat perbuatanku, entah secara langsung atau tidak. Aku tak pernah suka dengan membunuh orang dan menghindarinya jika memungkinkan.

Namun aku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain membuat keputusan yang terdengar kejam bagi orang normal, namun menyenangkan bagi Madara, si lelaki bangsat itu. Aku bahkan mempelajari cara-cara membunuh, mulai dari yang tertera dibuku hingga dengan cara yang tak pernah terpikirkan siapapun darinya.

Kankuro, lelaki yang baru saja kubunuh secara tak langsung ini merupakan salah seorang detektif yang disewa oleh kelompok pengusaha konstruksi yang merasa dirugikan akibat perusahaanku yang memonopoli pasar. Bahkan aku juga bekerja sama dengan pemerintah yang korup sehingga selalu mendapat kontrak konstruksi, termasuk proyek pembuatan dan perbaikan jalan.

Detektif malang itu mencoba menemukan keberadaanku dan mengintai aktifitasku. Namun aku telah mengetahui rencananya berkat pengintaian salah satu bawahanku dan memutuskan menjebaknya untuk pergi ke sebuah daerah terpencil. Di daerah terpencil itu bawahanku menculiknya dan membunuhnya di markas. Untuk menghilangkan jejak, mayatnya dimasukkan kedalam campuran aspal cair dengan suhu tiga ribu derajat celcius sehingga tak satupun tersisa dari tubuhnya, termasuk tulang-tulangnya. Aspal cair itu nantinya digunakan untuk pembangunan jalan di desa.

Aku meraih ponselku dan menatap jam. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah lima sore dan aku memiliki janji dengan Sakura satu jam lagi. Belakangan ini aku sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bertemu dengan wanita-wanita itu dan menikmati waktu bersamanya. Bahkan aku lebih menikmati waktu bersamanya dibandingkan waktu yang seharusnya kehabiskan untuk kencan dan bercinta dengan para kekasihku. Aku bahkan mengurangi waktu kencan dan aktifitas seksualku bersama para kekasihku hanya demi menemui wanita itu.

Sungguh aneh, namun memang begitu faktanya. Aku bahkan terkadang memikirkannya, sesuatu yang tak pernah kulakukan pada para kekasihku itu. Kurasa aku tak bisa menyangkal perasaanku yang sejak dulu selalu kusembunyikan darinya. Aku tak mampu melakukannya meskipun aku berusaha sekeras mungkin.

Sejak dulu aku selalu mencintainya. Sakura, wanita yang manis, lembut dan baik itu, wanita yang kukira akan menjadi pasangan hidupku hingga kematian memisahkan kita. Jika mengingat masa lalu, rasanya aku terus menyesal karena memilih menunggu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Ketika aku ingin mengungkapkannya, sesuatu yang megubah hidupku terjadi dan aku terpaksa menelan kembali kata-kata cinta yang ingin kuungkapkan padanya dan menghapusnya dari hati dan pikiranku.

Aku bahkan berusaha keras melupakannya dengan memfokuskan waktu untuk pekerjaan dan wanita-wanita cantik yang kutiduri. Aku meniduri mereka dengan membayangkan jika mereka adalah wanita yang kucintai agar aku bergairah, namun sebetulnya hal itu tak terlalu menyenangkan dan malah terkesan seperti rutinitas yang membosankan serta melelahkan karena aku juga melakukannya agar aku terkesan berwibawa.

Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya dalam kesempatan yang tak begitu menyenangkan, aku merasa senang melihatnya berhasil meraih impiannya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Hatiku yang semula telah kumusnakan mendadak seolah kembali hidup ketika mendapatinya di dekatku. Hatiku menghangat dan mendadak aku merasa bahagia, perasaan terlarang yang aku bahkan tak ingat seperti apa sensasinya.

Ketika wanita itu menatapku, seketika itu aku menyadari jika wanita itu masih tak berubah. Ia masih memberiku tatapan penuh cinta yang sama seperti bertahun-tahun lalu. Caranya menatapku juga masih tak berubah. Ia masih memberikan perhatian dan kehangatan yang sama, suatu hal yang akan sangat sia-sia jika ia berikan pada seseorang yang tak layak mendapatkannya sepertiku.

Aku semakin takut saat menyadari jika ia benar-benar masih menyimpan rasa padaku. Ia tak seharusnya mencintaiku, seorang lelaki rendahan yang tak akan mampu memberikan apa yang diberikan lelaki lainnya. Aku juga khawatir jika perasaanku semakin tak terkendali. Maka itulah aku memutuskan bersikap kasar padanya.

Namun ketika ia menatapku dengan raut wajah yang menunjukkan luka tak kasat mata dihatinya, tatapan itu seolah menusukku dan membuatku bersalah. Hatiku terasa sakit hanya dengan membayangkan tatapannya dan aku tersadar jika aku tak bisa membuatnya menjauh dengan cara seperti ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk bersikap lebih baik padanya sesuai apa yang ia inginkan dan mengarahkannya untuk mencintai lelaki lain yang jauh lebih pantas menerima cintanya. Jika cara kasar tak berhasil, kurasa pendekatan emosional akan lebih membantunya melakukan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku akan membuatnya mencintai pria lain, meskipun hal itu akan menyakitkan bagiku.

Ponselku berdering dan aku segera mengangkatnya ketika membaca nama penelponku.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sakura?"

"Kau tak membalas pesanku, jadi aku memutuskan menelponmu. Aku lupa jika hari ini aku pulang lebih awal karena jadwal konsultasi pasienku tak sebanyak biasanya. Bisakah aku mempercepat waktu pertemuan kita?"

Aku tersenyum tipis. Lihatlah, aku bisa tersenyum seperti ini hanya karena mendengar suaranya yang membuat perasaanku lebih ringan.

"Aku sudah membuat reservasi pukul enam sore."

"Oh? Tidak bisa? Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar lupa. Apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Tidak," jawabku. "Aku bisa menemanimu berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan yang terdapat di lantai bawah _restaurant_ itu kalau kau mau."

"Benarkah? Kau tidak sedang sibuk? Aku bisa menunggu sendiri hingga pukul enam, kok. Lagipula aku juga sedang tak ingin berbelanja."

Aku teringat dengan kekasihku yang beberapa hari lalu mengajakku ke pusat perbelanjaan untuk melihat tas koleksi terbaru rancangan desainer musim ini. Aku segera bertanya pada Sakura, "Kau tak ingin melihat koleksi terbaru tas rancangan desainer musim ini?"

Terdengar suara tawa ringan di seberang telpon, "Aku bukan pengikut mode, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku biasanya membeli tas yang kusukai tanpa mempedulikan musim dan desain."

" _Hn_? Kau tak menginginkannya? Aku bisa membelikan satu jika kau mau."

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku tidak membutuhkannya."

Aku tak terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Sejak dulu ia memang berbeda jauh dengan para kekasihku. Ia bukanlah wanita yang menyukai barang-barang bermerek dan mengikuti mode. Ia adalah wanita yang bahkan melarangku untuk membayar makan malam setiap kali aku mengajaknya makan bersama dengan alasan aku bukan kekasihnya.

"Tunggulah aku. Aku akan sampai dalam tiga puluh menit."

"Baiklah. Berhati-hati di jalan, Sasuke- _kun. Jaa ne_."

Aku mematikan telepon dan segera bangkit berdiri serta berjalan kearah sebuah buku. Terdapat pendeteksi sidik jari yang tertutup oleh buku dan aku segera meletakkan jari telunjukku. Setelah sidik jariku terdeteksi, aku segera mengembalikan buku ke tempat semula dan mendorong rak buku yang memperlihatkan sebuah ruangan tersembunyi.

Dinding bergerak secara otomatis ketika aku memberi sedikit dorongan dan kini aku berada di sebuah ruangan yang tak begitu besar dengan _safety box_ besar berisi barang-barang pribadi maupun berkas rahasia. Selain itu terdapat sebuah lemari berisi pakaian dan barang-barang penyamaran lainnya.

Aku mengambil sebuah celana hitam yang memperlihatkan lekuk kakiku dengan _semi blazer_ berwarna abu-abu dan kaus berwarna abu-abu tua. Aku terkadang mengamati majalah mode hanya untuk memperhatikan berbagai gaya busana yang akan kupakai setiap kali berpergian.

Aku menyentuh rambut di kepalaku dan merasa lega karena tak sehelaipun rambutku rontok. Setidaknya saat ini kondisi fisikku belum terlihat mencurigakan, namun tubuhku mulai menunjukkan perubahan akibat penyakitku. Aku mulai kehilangan gairah bercinta dan terkadang objek yang kulihat tampak ganda. Sebentar lagi orang-orang pasti akan mencurigai kondisi fisikku.

Aku menatap tubuhku yang terpantul melalui cermin. Aku segera menata rambutku dan memastikan agar wajahku tak terlihat pucat. Aku tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Sakura, setidaknya tidak saat ini.

.

.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ " sapa Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar padaku.

Aku segera tersenyum tipis padanya. Hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja membuat hatiku menghangat dan senyum itu seolah menular padaku. Senyum Sakura begitu manis dan aku tak akan bosan melihatnya selama dua puluh empat jam sekalipun.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menemuiku lebih awal. Kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan?" Sakura bertanya seolah menatap sekeliling, mungkin berusaha menemukan sosok _body guard_ didekatku.

"Tidak."

"Kau… sendirian lagi?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura membelalakan matanya. Ia tampak terkejut, namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya tampak bersalah.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa? Aku tak keberatan jika kau mengajak _body guard_ mu. Kurasa kau salah paham mengenai permintaanku, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. Kini aku tak peduli jika orang-orang berniat mencelakaiku. Malah akan lebih baik jika seseorang membunuhku saat ini. Organisasi pasti akan kacau dan rencanaku untuk balas dendam pada Madara akan lebih efektif.

"Sesekali aku juga menginginkan privasi, Sakura."

"Oh? Omong-omong, bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kedai es-" Sakura memotong ucapannya sendiri dan cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Eh tidak. Aku lupa jika kau tidak suka makanan manis."

" _Hn_? Kau ingin es krim?"

"Tidak."

Bohong. Sakura terlihat begitu senang ketika mengajakku ke kedai es krim. Wanita itu pasti menginginkan es krim dan menahan diri demiku. Entah mengapa, aku jadi ingin mencoba es krim meskipun aku tak menyukainya.

"Temani aku ke kedai es krim. Aku ingin mencobanya."

"Hah? Kau serius? Es krim ada yang tidak manis, sih. Tapi kau kan benar-benar tidak suka makanan manis."

"Kau ingin makan es krim, kan? Ayo temani aku."

Aku menyentuh tangannya dan sedikit menariknya untuk menemaniku. Aku tak menghiraukan ia yang tampak ragu dan terkejut dengan reaksiku yang tak biasanya. Jika Sakura ingin memakan es krim, maka aku akan ikut menemaninya asalkan ia senang. Bahkan jika ia memintaku memakan sekotak besar es krim sekalipun aku akan tetap melakukannya.

Sakura mengajakku ke sebuah kedai es krim luar negeri yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berada. Kedai itu tampak biasa saja, tak ada yang spesial atau menarik dari kedai itu. Hanya terdapat meja, sofa dan etalase besar dengan bermacam-macam es krim.

"Aku ingin _cookies & cream ice cream _dua _scoop_ di _cone_ ," ucap Sakura pada seorang wanita penjaga kedai es krim itu.

Aku menatap berbagai jenis es krim yang berwarna-warni. Aku tak pernah pergi ke kedai es krim sekalipun dan terkejut dengan varian rasa yang tak lazim menurutku. Aku mendapati es krim dengan rasa _mint_ dan _chocolate chip_ yang berada di etalase.

"Aku pesan _mint chocolate chip_ satu _scoop_ di _cone_ ,"ujarku pada wanita penjaga kedai es krim yang memberikan es krim pesanan Sakura.

" _Cone_ es krim biasanya agak sedikit manis. Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura sebelum mengigit es krim miliknya.

"Aku penasaran. Ingin mencobanya."

Sakura mengangguk dan ia segera mengeluarkan uang serta menyerahkannya pada penjaga kedai yang memberikan es krim padaku. Ia tersenyum tipis padaku, "Aku mentraktirmu, Sasuke- _kun_."

" _Arigato_ ," ucapku seraya mengigit es krim rasa mint itu. Es krim itu memberikan sensasi dingin di mulutku dan tak membuatku mual seperti es krim milik Itachi yang pernah ia berikan padaku. Es krim itu tidak terlalu manis dan aku menyukainya.

"Bagaimana? Kau menyukainya, Sasuke- _kun_?"

" _Hn._ "

Sakura tersenyum lebar seraya menggigit es krim nya sendiri. Ia mengajakku duduk di salah satu meja dan kini kami duduk berhadapan. Aku tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum sebagai balasan atas senyum yang ia berikan padaku.

"Kau terlihat manis jika seperti ini. Kau tak banyak berubah, Sasuke- _kun_?"

Aku agak terkejut mendengar ucapannya. Seorang lelaki baik-baik berubah menjadi seorang ketua kelompok yakuza yang terkenal dengan tubuh penuh tattoo dan gaya hidup tak lazim sepertiku dikatakan tak banyak berubah? Apakah kemampuan analisis nya separah ini? Pantas saja ia terus menerus mendekatiku meskipun aku jelas-jelas memintanya menjauh melalui segala tindakan dan ucapanku padanya.

"Kau juga, Sakura."

"Untunglah," Sakura tersenyum lega. "Omong-omong minggu depan aku akan pergi ke pesta perkenalan bersama temanku, lho."

Deg… entah mengapa hatiku terasa sakit dan aku agak kecewa mendengarnya. Aku sangat egois, bukan? Sudah jelas Sakura tak seharusnya bersama lelaki sepertiku. Mengapa hati kecilku malah tak ingin ia bersama lelaki lain?

" _Hn_? Akhirnya kau mendengarkan saranku, Sakura? Syukurlah," ucapku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum yang kuharap tak terlihat dipaksakan.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak ingin perasaanku membebani seseorang. Jadi aku harus _move on_."

Hatiku semakin terasa nyeri. Sakura jelas-jelas memberikan kode padaku jika orang yang ia maksud adalah aku.

"Baguslah. Kuharap kau menemukan lelaki yang cocok untukmu di pesta."

Ekspresi wajah Sakura tampak muram seketika. Apakah ucapanku menyakitkannya? Aku benar-benar idiot jika berurusan dengan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan perasaan.

"Tentu saja aku akan menemukannya," jawab Sakura dengan nada ceria.

"Syukurlah. Aku merasa lega jika kau berhasil menemukannya. Aku akan ikut merasa senang untukmu."

Sakura menatapku dengan mata membulat. Aku sendiri terkejut dengan apa yang kuucapkan. Rasanya pikiranku tak bisa kukendalikan dan aku menyuarakan pikiranku tanpa kusadari.

"Eh? Kau merasa senang jika aku menemuka pria yang cocok untukku? Mengapa? Padahal aku yang menemukan pasangan, bukan kau."

Aku mengangkat bahu. Aku juga tak tahu jika harus menjelaskannya. Aku merasa senang jika ia bahagia bersama lelaki yang pantas untuknya. Bahagia jika seseorang merasa bahagia, apakah itu pantas dijadikan alasan?

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya padamu."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan ia mengulurkan tangan serta menepuk-nepuk bahuku, "Ya ampun. Kau ini jujur sekali, sih. Benar, kan? Kau itu sebetulnya imut."

Aku berdecak dan tersenyum masam, "Ck.. jika orang sepertiku kau sebut imut, bagaimana dengan lelaki yang benar-benar imut seperti di film dan komik?"

Sakura tertawa mendengar ucapanku, "Wah… ternyata sekarang kau suka membaca komik dan menonton film yang diperankan lelaki imut-imut itu? Tak kusangka seleramu seperti itu."

"Tidak. Terkadang aku menemani Tamaki menontonnya."

"Tamaki?"

"Salah satu kekasihku."

Raut wajah Sakura tampak muram dan ia terdiam seketika. Namun sesaat kemudian ekspresinya kembali seperti biasa dan ia berkata, "Ya ampun. Berapa banyak kekasih yang kau miliki, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Empat."

"Astaga. Curang sekali dirimu, _baka_. Disaat orang-orang berusaha mendapatkan satu kekasih, kau memiliki empat."

"Aku ingin memutuskan mereka semua."

Sakura menatapku lekat-lekat, seolah menungguku menjelaskan alasanku. Aku tak seharusnya menceritakan hal-hal yang tidak perlu padanya, termasuk kehidupan pribadiku. Namun aku merasa ingin menceritakan sedikit dari kehidupan pribadiku padanya.

"Lalu kau akan mencari delapan kekasih baru yang lebih cantik?"

"Tidak. Aku tak akan memiliki kekasih lagi," jawabku seraya membalas tatapannya, "Mereka hanya membuang-buang waktuku."

Sakura tertawa pelan, "Bilang saja kau ingin bertobat. Iya, kan?"

Aku kembali mengendikkan bahu. Jika surga dan neraka memang ada, tentu saja aku akan berada di neraka sekalipun aku bertobat saat ini. Dosa-dosaku sudah terlalu banyak untuk diampuni. Atau jika konsep reinkarnasi memang ada, aku pasti akan terlahir kembali sebagai mahluk menjijikan.

"Tidak."

Aku mengigit cone es krim yang memang agak manis itu. Kini aku mulai menyukai es krim yang terasa begitu lezat, entah karena es krim itu memang lezat atau Sakura yang membuat apapun yang kukonsumsi terasa lezat.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah berpengalaman soal hubungan, kan? Kurasa aku memerlukan tips mengenai cara cepat untuk _move on_ darimu."

Aku terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Aku bahkan belum berhasil _move on_ dari wanita yang kini berada dihadapanku meski belasan tahun telah berlalu.

"Kau bertanya pada orang yang salah, _baka_."

"Oh? Memangnya kau tak memiliki satupun pengalaman jatuh cinta?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. Haruskah aku menjawab pertanyaannya? Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang suka membagikan kehidupan pribadiku, namun di sisi lain aku ingin menceritakan apapun yang ingin ia ketahui mengenai diriku. Setidaknya, aku ingin ia lebih mengenalku jika hal itu membuatnya senang.

"Tentu saja aku memiliknya, _baka_. Tapi aku tak berhasil _move on_."

"Sampai sekarang?"

" _Hn._ "

"Tak kusangka kau juga sama menyedihkannya sepertiku," ucap Sakura seraya terkekeh. "Kalau kau tidak keberatan, seperti apa wanita yang kau cintai itu?"

"Rahasia," jawabku seraya mengedipkan mata.

"Dasar.. selalu saja begini," keluh Sakura.

"Kau penasaran, _hn_?"

"Tentu saja. Aku membayangkan tipe wanita yang kau cintai adalah tipe wanita yang memiliki _tattoo_ di tubuh dan sangat cantik."

"Dia memang sangat cantik. Namun aku tak tahu seperti apa tubuhnya."

"Kau membuatku semakin penasaran, tahu."

"Akan kuberitahu nanti."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya dan ekspresinya terlihat kesal, "Apa-apaan itu? Kau bahkan masih belum menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku."

"Akan kujawab sekaligus."

"Janji? Kau tidak akan lupa, kan?"

" _Hn._ Ingatkan aku jika aku lupa."

Sakura memberikan jari kelingkingnya padaku dan aku mengaitkannya. Rasanya sangat konyol melakukan perjanjian dengan mengaitkan jari seperti ini. Namun ekspresi wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan dan aku harus menahan diri agar tidak mencubit wajahnya.

 _._

 _._

Sakura tampak berbinar-binar ketika ia memasuki _restaurant_ yang kupilih. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi dan mendapati kaca yang memperlihatkan pemandangan kota di lantai enam puluh, senyumnya semakin melebar.

Sepanjang menunggu makanan, tatapan Sakura bahkan tak pernah lepas dari jendela besar yang memperlihatkan lampu-lampu kota di malam hari. Aku tak pernah menduga jika ia akan menikmati pemandangan kota hingga seperti ini. Aku sendiri sering menikmati pemandangan kota yang terlihat dari salah satu apartemenku dan menikmatinya sendirian. Tak satupun kekasihku yang benar-benar menikmati pemandangan kota sepertiku. Mereka semua seolah terpaksa menikmatinya meskipun sebetulnya terlihat sangat bosan dengan pemandangan yang monoton.

"Kau menyukai pemandangan kota?"

"Sangat. Aku merasa lebih rileks ketika melihat pemandangan melalui jendela."

"Aku juga," ujarku seraya ikut menatap keluar jendela.

"Oh ya?" suara Sakura terdengar lebih ceria. "Kau benar-benar menyukainya? Jarang sekali menemukan orang yang suka melihat pemandangan kota. Banyak orang menyebutnya monoton dan merasa aneh karena aku begitu menyukai pemandangan kota."

" _Hn_."

Aku menatap Sakura dengan ekor mataku dan memalingkan wajah serta tersenyum diam-diam. Lampu-lampu kota yang berkerlap kerlip tampak lebih menarik di mataku. Bersama Sakura membuat segalanya tampak lebih menarik bagiku.

"Aku benar-benar menyukai tempat ini, Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke tempat ini."

" _Hn._ Syukurlah jika kau menyukainya."

Sakura tersenyum lebar dan ia melirikku. Pintu terbuka dan pelayan membawakan _appetizer_ serta sebotol _red wine_. Pelayan itu menuangkan ke dalam gelas kami dan segera membungkukkan badan sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Aku mengangkat gelasku, begitupun dengan Sakura. Kami bersulang sebelum menghabiskan gelas pertama dengan cepat.

Sakura segera mengambil botol _wine_ dan menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasku sebelum mengisi gelas miliknya sendiri. Ia menghabiskan setengah isi gelas sebelum meletakkannya di meja.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, Sakura."

"Maaf. Aku agak stress dengan pekerjaanku. Aku memiliki tiga operasi besar minggu ini."

"Kau ingin mabuk?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala "Tidak juga. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu jika aku mabuk."

"Minumlah sebanyak yang kau inginkan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu," tolak Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepala. "Lagipula aku tak pernah mabuk sebelum bertemu denganmu di kelab."

"Aku tak keberatan."

"Mengurus wanita mabuk sendiiran pasti akan sangat merepotkan untukmu," ucap Sakura seraya menggelengkan kepala. Ia menyentuh sendok dan segera berkata, " _Itadakimasu_."

" _Hn. Itadakimasu_."

Aku menyentuh sendok dan perlahan menikmati sup krim tomat dengan potong _baguette_ pesananku. Sebetulnya aku tak terlalu bernafsu makan, namun aku memaksakan diri untuk makan agar tak membuat Sakura khawatir.

Kami berdua makan tanpa berbincang. Sakura tampak sangat menikmati hidangan pembuka yang disajikan.

"Rasa makanannya juga lezat," ujar Sakura padaku.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Sejujurnya seleramu benar-benar bagus. Hampir semua makanan di _restaurant_ yang kau pilih terasa enak."

Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar pujian-pujian, namun pujian dari Sakura berbeda. Aku menahan diri agar tetap tenang meskipun sebetulnya aku merasa sangat senang.

Sakura kembali meminum _wine_ dan menghabiskannya. Ia berniat meraih botol dan menuang ke dalam gelasnya sendiri, namun aku segera menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelasnya.

"Ingin sebotol lagi?"

Wajah Sakura tampak memerah dan ia menjawab, "Terserah."

Aku segera menyentuh komputer tablet yang terdapat di meja dan aku segera memesan sebotol _red wine_ keluaran lima belas tahun yang lalu.

Tak sampai lima menit kemudian dua orang pelayan masuk ke dalam ruangan dan membawakan sebotol _wine_ serta _steak_ pesanan kami,

Pelayan itu menundukkan kepala dan salah seorang pelayan meletakkan piring steak dihadapan kami. Setelah selesai, pelayan itu berkata, "Apakah anda ingin saya menuangkan isi botol _wine_ ini sekarang?"

Aku menganggukan kepala. Pelayan itu segera menuangkan _wine_ ke dalam gelas kami dan meninggalkan ruangan.

"Mari bersulang."

" _Hn._ "

Aku kembali membenturkan gelasku dengan gelas Sakura sebelum memakan _steak_ kami.

Aku memakan _steak_ dengan perlahan dan menatap Sakura yang makan sambil terus menerus menghabiskan wine dan mengisinya kembali. Kurasa ia telah mabuk hingga bersikap diluar kendali.

"Sakura, bukankah kau tak ingin mabuk? Berhentilah minum."

Sakura menatapku dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia terlihat sudah mabuk dan menggelengkan kepala, "Sedikit lagi."

Aku tak mengira jika Sakura akan mabuk secepat ini. Aku tak seharusnya memesan alkohol dengan kadar tinggi. Aku lupa jika aku harus menyamakan kemampuanku menoleransi alkohol dengan Sakura.

"Tidak. Jangan minum lagi."

Aku segera menarik botol alkohol yang telah tersisa sepertiga dan cepat-cepat menuangkannya ke dalam gelasku serta meminumnya sedikit.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau ini aneh sekali malam ini. Padahal kau sendiri mengatakan ingin membiarkanku mabuk."

"Bukankah kau sendiri mengatakan tak ingin mabuk?"

"Aku berubah pikiran," jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang kini sepenuhnya telah memerah. Nada suaranya agak berubah dibandingkan biasanya. "Lagipula jika kau akan bersamaku selama aku mabuk, aku ingin mabuk selamanya."

" _Hn_?"

Sakura bangkit berdiri dan ia segera duduk di sampingku. Ia tiba-tiba saja memelukku dan membenamkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Kumohon, aku tak ingin kau mati, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku ingin kau tetap hidup."

Aku terdiam, tak bisa mengatakan apapun padanya.. Seluruh pengalamanku menghadapi wanita seolah tak berguna saat ini. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan atau kukatakan padanya.

Sakura memelukku dengan erat dan ia mulai menangis. Aku merasakan pakaianku mulai basah. Sebelumnya ia pernah menangis seperti ini dihadapanku, hanya saja kini ia dalam kondisi mabuk. Haruskah aku memeluknya?

"Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku sungguh percaya padamu jika kau adalah orang yang baik. Jika kau tak ada, siapa yang bisa menggantikanmu?"

Aku tak menjawabnya. Ia segera mengeratkan pelukanku dan mulai terisak. Hatiku terasa nyeri ketika mendengar isakannya, nyeri yang menyakitkan namun tak kasat mata. Rasa nyeri itu bahkan membuat nafasku seolah sesak.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ berjanjilah padaku jika kau akan sembuh dan akan tetap hidup. Kumohon."

Aku memutuskan memeluknya dan menjawab ucapannya. Ia tak akan ingat kejadian malam ini dan aku bisa mengucapkan apapun yang tak bisa kukatakan padanya ketika ia sedang tak mabuk.

"Lelaki yang jauh lebih baik akan menggantikanku,bodoh. Bukankah kau sendiri ingin menghadiri pesta perkenalan, _hn_?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Aku hanya berkencan sesuai keinginanmu. Aku… tak yakin jika aku bisa menemui pria yang cocok. Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Aku membelalakan mata, terkejut dengan ucapannya. Jantungku berdebar tanpa bisa kukendalikan dan hormon endorphin menguasai seluruh tubuhku.

Aku harus bagaimana? Apakah aku harus mengungkapkan perasaanku? Inilah satu-satunya kesempatanku mengungkapkan perasaanku tanpa ia sadari. Kurasa aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini meskipun akan berakhir dengan menyakitkan diriku sendiri karena kami tetap tak akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisikku seraya mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuhnya. "Tolong jangan jatuh cinta padaku. Cintailah lelaki lain yang tak akan menyakitimu, Sakura."

"Tidak bisa. Aku hanya mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ Tak peduli apapun yang kau lakukan… perasaan ini tetap tak akan berubah," ucap Sakura sambil terisak.

Aku benar-benar idiot. Bagaimana mungkin aku memintanya mencintai lelaki lain ketika aku sendiri tak bisa mengubah perasaanku padanya.

"Kau seharusnya bersama lelaki baik-baik dengan masa depan terjamin, Sakura. Jangan bersama lelaki sekarat dan kejam sepertiku. Aku tak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu."

Air mata Sakura semakin membanjir dan aku merasa sedih hanya karena melihat Sakura bersedih. Perasaanku jadi terasa tidak enak karenanya.

"Biarkan aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun._ Aku akan berusaha agar tak membebanimu dengan perasaanku. Kumohon."

Aku tak tahu apa yang merasuki diriku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dan aku mendekati wajahku ke wajahnya. Aku hampir mengecup bibirnya, namun aku masih cukup sadar untuk tak melakukannya. Aku segera mengecup pipinya dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Tidak. Kau harus berhenti menyia-nyiakan perasaanmu padaku."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dengan air mata membanjir. Ia masih keras kepala seperti dulu, tak berubah sedikitpun.

Aku kembali memeluknya dengan erat. Kali ini aku tak mengucapkan apapun. Salahkah aku jika merasa bahagia ketika aku tak seharusnya merasa bahagia?

Kurasa kini aku telah semakin egois. Aku kini ingin terus bersama Sakura dan merengkuh wanita itu. Emosi telah mengambilalih seluruh diriku, membunuh seluruh logikaku.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

* * *

Untuk chapter ini author memutuskan ngebuat dari sudut pandang Sasuke. Untuk chapter selanjutnya akan kembali ke sudut pandang Sakura.

Apakah Sasuke nya terlalu OOC? Sejujurnya author kesulitan ngebuat karakter cowo yang nggak terlalu emosional. Ada yang bisa kasih judul fanfict yang karakter cowo nya nggak terlalu emosional buat refrensi? Trims


	6. Chapter 6

Aku membuka mataku yang terasa berat untuk dibuka. Cahaya lampu ruangan terasa begitu menusuk hingga aku menyipitkan mataku secara refleks. Kepalaku terasa nyeri dan pusing, entah berapa banyak alkohol yang telah kuhabiskan hingga aku berakhir seperti ini.

Aku mengerakkan tanganku dan menyadari jika aku kini berada diatas kasur. Aku cepat-cepat memaksakan diri untuk duduk meskipun kepalaku terasa benar-benar pusing dan menyentuh pakaianku. Pakaianku telah berganti dan aku merasa panik.

Tatapanku tertuju pada sekeliling ruangan dan mendapati Sasuke yang sedang tertidur di sofa dengan pulas. Tanpa memedulikan kepalaku yang pusing, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri sofa.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," ucapku dengan suara pelan, khawatir akan membangunkannya.

Perlahan mata nya bergerak dan tak lama kemudian iris onyx nya telah memandangku. Wajahnya terlihat agak lelah, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau sudah bangun, Sakura?" ucapnya dengan suara yang terdengar mengantuk.

Aku merasa bersalah. Semalam aku pasti telah mabuk dan entah apa yang kulakukan saat itu. Aku merasa tidak enak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pasien mengurusi dokternya yang mabuk? Citraku sebagai dokter yang selama ini kujaga mati-matian hancur begitu saja!

"Ah, iya."

Kepalaku masih pusing dan aku segera berpegangan ke sofa. Sasuke cepat-cepat duduk dan ia menyentuh tanganku.

"Duduklah, Sakura."

Aku segera duduk dan menyentuh kepalaku yang masih pusing. Rasanya kemarin aku tidak terlalu banyak minum, bahkan hanya beberapa gelas. Namun kenapa aku malah semabuk ini?

"Umm... semalam.. apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku dengan gugup. Aku merasa khawatir jika aku melakukan hal-hal yang tak seharusnya kulakukan meski aku cukup yakin jika Sasuke tak akan melakukan hal-hal tak senonoh padaku.

"Duduklah sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu," ucap Sasuke tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

Aku baru saja ingin mencegahnya, namun ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman isotonik dan memberikan sekaleng untukku.

"Minumlah."

Aku segera membuka kaleng minuman itu dan menghabiskan setengah isinya. Efek alkohol mulai berkurang dan pusing yang kurasakan perlahan berkurang.

Ini benar-benar memalukan. Aku merasa sangat tidak nyaman 'dirawat' oleh pasienku sendiri ketika sedang mabuk. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan dan kuucapkan pada Sasuke.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun padamu semalam," ujar Sasuke seraya menatapku lekat-lekat. "Aku meminta bawahan perempuanku untuk datang dan menggantikan pakaianmu. Kau muntah dan mengotori pakaianmu."

Wajahku memerah dan kepalaku tertunduk. Aku benar-benar merasa sangat malu.

" _Arigato_ ," ucapku dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk. "Mengapa kau malah tidur di sofa dan menemaniku? Kau pasti lelah, kan? Seharusnya kau tinggalkan aku saja."

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian, _baka_. Aku harus bertanggung jawab setelah membuatmu mabuk."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Bagaimana bila kondisimu memburuk karena terlalu lelah? Lagipula ini juga bukan salahmu, Sasuke- _kun_. Kurasa aku minum terlalu banyak semalam."

"Kau hanya minum beberapa gelas. Ini salahku karena telah memesan wine dengan kadar alkohol yang terlalu tinggi. Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, tidak," aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. "Ini hanya kesalahan kecil, Sasuke- _kun_. Sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat sekarang."

"Bukankah kau harus bekerja? Aku akan mengantarmu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala, "Aku libur sekarang."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Kurasa ia menyadari kebohongan yang kukatakan, namun memilih untuk diam.

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa peduli jika ia mungkin tak nyaman. Ingatanku sedikit kembali dan aku merasa malu seketika. Samar-samar aku mengingat ucapan bernadapernyataan cinta dari Sasuke, namun aku tak yakin jika itu adalah realita atau khayalan.

"Ah… semalam.. kau-" aku memutus ucapanku sendiri. Aku merasa begitu penasaran dan ingin bertanya secara langsung, namun aku merasa terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya.

"Apa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum canggung, "Ah, bukan apa-apa. Kurasa aku hanya terlalu mabuk hingga mendengar hal-hal yang terdengar tidak masuk akal."

Seharusnya Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan merasa bingung dengan ucapanku. Namun ketika aku menatap kearahnya, ia malah menatap kearah lain dan ekspresi wajahnya seolah menunjukkan jika ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Aku memutuskan untuk tak menghiraukannya. Mungkin saja saat inipun aku masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dan berhalusinasi mengenai reaksi yang diperlihatkan Sasuke. Atau jika Sasuke memang menyatakan perasaannya padaku semalam, ia pasti juga tidak sadar sepenuhnya. Aku sangat yakin jika hubungan kami berdua malah akan canggung jika aku menanyakan secara langsung padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagus."

Aku menundukkan kepala dan menatap pakaian yang kini sedang kukenakan. Aku tersenyum melihat pakaian yang terlihat bagus di tubuhku. Aku benar-benar menyukai pakaian itu, namun aku merasa tidak enak jika Sasuke membelikannya untukku.

"Benarkah? Rasanya aku tidak terlalu cocok memakai baju seperti ini."

"Seharusnya kau akan terlihat menarik di kencan buta dengan pakaian ini."

Aku terdiam sejenak. Entah kenapa aku tak terlalu bergembira mengingat kencan buta yang akan kuhadiri. Rasanya, Sasuke malah lebih bersemangat mendorongku menghadiri kencan buta hingga mengajakku ke pusat perbelanjaan dan membelikan pakaian serta aksesoris yang akan kupakai saat kencan buta.

Aku merasa agak aneh pergi menghadiri kencan buta dengan mengenakan barang-barang pemberian lelaki lain dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Ketika kencan buta, aku ingin melupakan Sasuke sepenuhnya. Namun rasanya malah akan sulit ketika aku memakai barang-barang pemberian darinya.

"Menarik bagimu atau bagi para lelaki yang akan kutemui saat kencan buta nanti?" godaku sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke seolah menghindari pertanyaanku. Ia tak menjawab dan memutuskan untuk berkata pada pelayan, mengatakan jika ia akan membeli pakaian yang sedang kukenakan dan ingin segera membayarnya.

Aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang ganti dan melepaskan pakaian itu dari tubuhku. Rasanya emosiku malah menjadi aneh entah kenapa. Air mataku mendadak mengalr begitu saja, entah karena merasa senang atau malah merasa sedih.

Aku selalu teringat dengan perpisahan setiap kali bertemu dengan Sasuke. Setiap kali kami bertemu, diam-diam aku selalu berharap jika pertemuan saat ini bukanlah yang terakhir. Dan kini aku teringat dengan perpisahan dan khawatir jika pertemuan kali ini adalah yang terakhir.

Perlahan aku melepaskan gaun itu dengan hati-hati dan memeluk gaun itu sejenak sebelum memakai pakaian yang kukenakan –yang juga merupakan pemberian Sasuke- serta mengusap air mataku. Aku harus mengendalikan perasaanku dihadapan Sasuke. Aku tak ingin lebih banyak membebaninya dengan perasaanku.

.

.

"Apa?! Tidak usah bayar?!" suaraku meninggi seraya menatap kantung-kantung belanja milikku yang dibawa olehku dan Sasuke di kedua tangan.

" _Hn._ "

Aku merasa benar-benar tidak enak. Hari ini aku menghabiskan seharian penuh hanya untuk keluar masuk toko. Kami bahkan berpindah pusat perbelanjaan dan memasuki toko-toko untuk berbelanja.

Sejak awal aku sudah merasa ada yang tidak beres ketika Sasuke memaksaku mencoba berbagai macam pakaian, sepatu dan membantu memilih tas dan aksesoris lainnya. Namun Sasuke bersikeras dengan alasan memilihnya sebagai 'hadiah perpisahan' untuk para kekasihnya karena ia bahkan tidak bersedia menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka lagi.

Aku tak mengerti dengan alasan Sasuke yang mendadak membelikan begitu banyak barang untukku. Yang jelas, aku merasa tidak enak menerima barang-barang berharga mahal seperti ini.

"Mana bisa begitu? Semua barang ini mahal. Aku tidak bisa menerima barang mahal begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Bagaimana kalau kau membayarnya dengan satu malam bersamaku?"

Mataku terbelalak seketika. Wajahku memerah dan aku terdiam sejenak. Usiaku sudah hampir menginjak tiga puluh dan aku masih menunggu lelaki yang tepat untuk melepaskan keperawananku. Kupikir, aku tidak akan menyesal jika aku melepasnya untuk Sasuke meski kami bukan sepasang kekasih.

Aku tak peduli jika orang-orang akan menyebutku murahan. Aku akan lebih menyesal jika aku tak memiliki tubuh Sasuke, meski hanya untuk satu malam sekalipun.

"M-maksudmu bercinta? Boleh saja," aku meneguk ludahku dengan wajah memerah. Rasanya benar-benar canggung hanya untuk mengucapkannya.

Sebuah tamparan keras dilayangkan ke wajahku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepala dan menahan rasa panas dan membakar di wajahku.

"Bukankah ini yang kau minta, Sasuke- _kun_? Seharusnya kau senang jika aku mengabulkan keinginanmu, bukan?" aku memberanikan diri untuk menyahut.

Sebuah tamparan keras kembali dilayangkan ke wajahku yang belum terkena tamparan. Wajahku terasa benar-benar memanas dan mungkin bahkan sudah memerah. Aku menggigit bibirku, menahan air mata yang mendadak hampir mengalir.

"Sejak kapan kau menjadi sama rendahnya dengan pelacur, Sakura?"

Aku menggelengkan kepala tanpa bisa menjawab apapun. Kini diirku begitu rendah di mata Sasuke dan aku merasa benar-benar menyedihkan saat ini. Rasanya sungguh menykitkan ketika seseorang yang kau sukai menganggapmu sama rendahnya dengan pelacur.

Aku tersentak ketika mendadak aku merasakan kehangatan tubuh yang memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Sa…suke- _kun_?"

Tak ada satupun kata yang diucapkannya. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya dan aku pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk balas memeluknya meskipun aku merasa agak ragu. Kehangatan tubuh dan pelukannya membuat hatiku terasa menghangat dan membuat hatiku yang semula terasa sakit kini tak lagi sakit.

Aku memejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati kehangatan yang mungkin saja tak akan lagi kurasakan. Kini aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang mengenai daun telingaku dan terasa sedikit menggelitik.

"Aku tak ingin 'merusak' gadis yang berharga bagiku."

Jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak. Aku tidak salah dengar, kan? Sejak kapan Sasuke emosional seperti ini? Apakah penyakitnya sudah begitu parah hingga ia mulai melantur? Atau obat yang dikonsumsinya memberikan efek samping seperti ini?

"Aku mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Sakura. Kumohon, jagalah dirimu dengan baik."

Kata-kata yang hendak kuucapkan seolah menguap begitu saja dari otakku. Kalimat emosional yang kudengar dari Sasuke terdengar bagaikan khayalan bagiku, dan kurasa aku perlu memastikan diri jika aku tidak sedang mendengar halusinasi suara.

"Aku… sedang berhalusinasi, kan?"

"Tidak," ucap Sasuke seraya meletakkan satu tangannya di rambutku dan mulai mengelus rambut merah mudaku. "Aku serius mengatakannya."

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku membenamkan wajahku di tubuh Sasuke, merasakan aroma parfum dan sabun yang samar-samar masih menyeruak dari tubuhnya, aroma yang membuatku merasa nyaman.

Aku tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri untuk tak terjerat dalam candu atas Sasuke. Harus kuakui jika aku menyukai segala hal mengenainya, baik kelemahan maupun kelebihannya. Dan sikap lembut yang ditunjukkannya padaku saat ini membuatku mulai menaruh harapan padanya, hal yang kurasa malah akan membebani dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

Hal-hal seolah mengalir begitu saja diantara kami. Kami berdua begitu menikmati suasana diantara kami dan berharap waktu dapat berhenti untuk sejenak. Kami bahkan membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting, menertawakan hal-hal konyol dan lainnya.

Kini kami berdua telah berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel yang berada di lantai tertinggi di gedung itu. Aku bahkan tak begitu menyadari siapa yang mengajak terlebih dahulu, yang jelas kami pergi ke hotel pada akhirnya dan memutuskan memesan kamar untuk menghabiskan malam bersama, seperti yang diminta Sasuke sebelumnya.

Sasuke mengantarku kembali ke rumah sebentar dan mengambil pakaian sebelum akhirnya kami pergi ke hotel. Aku tak tahu jika Sasuke akan mampu menjaga perkataannya sendiri atau tidak. Yang jelas kini aku sedang mengenakan piyamaku dan berada diatas kasur yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Apakah tidak masalah jika kau tidak pulang seharian? Bukankah seseorang akan mencarimu? Mungkin saja saat ini seseorang sedang mengikuti kita tanpa disadari?" ucapku dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku sudah memberitahu jika aku menginginkan waktu pribadi tanpa gangguan untuk hari ini."

"Begitukah? Bagaimana jika Madara- _sama_ mengetahui apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari bersamaku?"

"Aku akan mengurusnya. Akan kupastikan jika ia tak melakukan apapun padamu."

Aku tersenyum tipis. Entah mengapa ucapannya menyiratkan jika ia berniat melindungiku. Entah ia memang bermaksud begitu atau aku yang salah menangkap maksud dibalik ucapannya.

"Tentu saja," sahutku sambil tersenyum. Mataku menatap kearah Sasuke yang kini berbaring disampingku. Bahkan tak ada jarak yang membatasi kami dan aku bisa melihat tubuh berotot dibalik _t-shirt_ yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke tampaknya menyadari tatapanku, namun ia berusaha tak menghiraukannya dan ia kini memandang mataku lekat-lekat, membuat jantungku berdebar jauh lebih keras dibandingkan biasanya.

"Kau masih ingat dengan janji atas jawaban dari pertanyaanmu?"

Aku agak terkejut. Tumben sekali Sasuke membahas hal itu terlebih dahulu. Biasanya ia akan mengelak semua pertanyaan bersifat pribadi dariku.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku ingin menjawab seluruhnya sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil menghela nafas, barangkali mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaanku, "Kau juga boleh bertanya apapun padaku, Sakura."

Aku mengangguk. Namun dalam hati aku merasa sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya yang agak tidak biasa. Aku merasa agak khawatir jika ini merupakan pertanda buruk, namun aku tak ingin berpikir begitu. Mungkin saja ia akhirnya merasa siap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyan yang kuajukan padanya.

Disaat seperti ini aku malah tak tahu apa yang harus kutanyakan padanya. Seluruh pertanyaan yang pernah kumiliki mengenai dirinya seolah menghilang begitu saja. Namun aku memutuskan untuk mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan yang selama ini benar-benar membuatku penasaran.

Suatu waktu ketika kami berada di tingkat dua sekolah menengah, Sasuke mendadak pindah sekolah tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia pindah sekolah tak lama setelah kakak laki-lakinya meninggal dan membuat aku dan Naruto mengkhawatirkannya. Kami bahkan berkunjung ke rumah Sasuke dan tak ada seorangpun disana, dan akhirnya rumah itu dijual. Selain itu nomor ponsel Sasuke juga tidak aktif. Ia seolah lenyap ditelan bumi.

"Aku penasaran, mengapa kau pindah sekolah dan menghilang tiba-tiba? Baik aku maupun Naruto benar-benar khawatir dan merasa kehilangan dengan kepergianmu yang mendadak."

Sasuke tak langsung menjawab. Matanya menatap kearahku, namun tatapannya seolah menerawang. Ia seolah tidak sedang menatapku yang jelas-jelas berada dihadapannya.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulut dan berkata dengan suara perlahan, "Bajingan itu mendadak menjemput keluargaku dan mengundangku tinggal bersamanya. Aku bahkan tak pernah tahu jika bajingan itu adalah kakekku, dan aku baru tahu jika ayahku memutuskan meninggalkan rumah setelah menolak mewarisi bajingan itu."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak dan mengerjapkan mata. Entah mengapa ia terkesan begitu rapuh, dan ia seolah sedang menelanjangi dirinya sendiri dihadapanku.

"Kedua orang tuaku meninggal tak lama setelah aku pindah ke rumah bajingan itu. Dan aku dilarang memiliki kontak dengan siapapun yang pernah kukenal di masa lalu," ucap Sasuke dengan raut wajah dan intonasi yang datar, namun tatapannya berkilat mengekspresikan emosi.

Aku tak bisa berkata apapun. Aku mengerti jika apa yang ia alami pasti sangat berat. Dan perubahan sikapnya saat ini mungkin saja dikarenakan masa lalunya yang buruk dan didikan dari sang kakek.

Aku meletakkan tanganku di lengannya dan menepuknya. Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat dan berkata, "Maafkan aku. Aku tak seharusnya bertanya seperti ini."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, pertanda jika ia tak keberatan. Aku tahu jika ia sebetulnya tidak suka mengulang perkataannya, dan jika dia mengatakan kalau aku boleh bertanya aapun, maka dia memang bermaksud begitu.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih penasaran, mengapa kau menolongku di kelab dan bersikap baik padaku? Lalu mengapa kau memilih menerima pengobatan dariku ketimbang dengan Tsunade- _sama_?"

Wajahku mulai memerah. Aku merasa agak malu dengan pertanyaanku yang seolah mengesankan jika aku berpikir bahwa Sasuke tertarik padaku.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Keningnya berkerut, seolah sedang berpikir. Tak lama kemudian ia menyahut, "Karena aku lebih percaya padamu. Dan aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada dokterku."

Aku mengangguk. Sasuke memberikan jawaban yang terus terang. Rasanya aku merasa tidak enak dengan pertanyaanku yang seolah memaksanya untuk 'menelanjangi' diri dihadapanku.

"Kalau begitu ini yang terakhir," ucapku sambil menatap Sasuke. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan meski ia berusaha menutupinya dengan memaksakan diri mengangkat sedikit sudut bibirnya, entah bermaksud membuat senyuman tipis atau agar tidak terlihat jengkel, atau mungkin juga ia memiliki maksud lain yang tak kumengerti.

"Umm… kau pernah bercerita tentang wanita yang kau cinta hingga membuatmu gagal _move on,_ kan? Siapa wanita yang kau maksud? Setidaknya, kau bisa memberitahu ciri-cirinya, kan?"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Entah kenapa ia terlihat gugup dimataku. Rona wajahnya bahkan terlihat sedikit berubah.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Reaksi Sasuke malah membuatku semakin penasaran. Aku tahu jika apa yang kulakukan melanggar privasi orang lain, namun aku memutuskan untuk mendesaknya memberikan jawaban padaku. Bagaimanapun dia juga sudah berjanji, kan?

"Ayolah. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menjawab-"

"-kau."

Detak jantungku seolah berhenti ketika sebuah kata meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Wajahku memerah dan aku tak mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutanku. Aku tak mengira jika selama ini ia juga tertarik padaku.

"E-eh? A-aku? K-kau serius? Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?"

" _Baka,_ " Sasuke menyeringai, "Kau percaya begitu saja?"

Aku merasa benar-benar malu. Jika aku bisa menghilang, aku akan melakukannya saat ini. Sasuke baru saja mempermainkanku dan aku dengan bodohnya percaya begitu saja padanya. Seharusnya aku sadar jika lelaki sepertinya tak akan mungkin mengungkapkan perasaannya begitu saja.

"Apa? Tentu saja, tidak! Jelas-jelas kau terlihat berbohong."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya dan meletakkan telapak tangannya di puncak kepalaku serta menepuk-nepuknya, "Raut wajahmu menunjukkan sebaliknya."

Aku merasa benar-benar malu. Di saat seperti ini aku merasa agak menyesal karena tak memiliki kemampuan untuk tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi datar tak peduli seperti apapun perasaanku saat ini. Aku tak sehebat Sasuke dalam menyembunyikan perasaanku.

"Sudahlah, jawab saja pertanyaanku. Kau sudah bilang ingin menjawabnya, kan? Jadilah _gentlemen_ dan tepati janjimu."

"Aku sudah _move on_."

"Bohong. Mana mungkin kau _move on_ secepat itu? Kemarin kau mengatakan kalau kau belum berhasil _move on._ "

"Hal seperti itu mungkin saja bagiku."

Aku mendengus jengkel dan mengumpat, "Gila. Dasar lelaki hidung belang."

Sasuke kembali meletakkan tangan diatas puncak kepalaku dan mengusap-usapnya, "Carilah lelaki yang setia, bukan yang hidung belang sepertiku."

Sentuhan lembut dari Sasuke di kepalaku emmbuatku benar-benar nyaman hingga aku perlahan mulai melonggarkan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Aku pasti sudah kehilangan kewarasanku ketika aku mendadak mendekatkan tubuhku padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat diatas kasur.

Sesaat Sasuke tampak terkejut dengan aku yang memeluknya tiba-tiba, namun akhirnya ia membalas pelukanku dengan ragu pada awalnya. Aku merasa begitu nyaman meraskaan kehangatan tubuhnya serta menghirup aroma parfum dan sabun yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke balas memelukku dengan lebih erat, dan ia mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku dengan lembut, membuatku merasa tak ingin melepaskan tubuhnya selamanya. Bagiku, dirinya adalah tempat ternyaman bagiku, tempat dimana aku bisa menunjukkan segala sisi dalam diriku, baik lemah maupun kuat.

Kini hubungan kami mulai menjadi tak jelas. Batasan-batasan yang sebelumnya memperjelas hubungan kami kini perlahan mulai memudar dan menyisakan keraguan dan ketidakpastian. Namun aku tak peduli. Setidaknya, jika aku tak bisa bersama dengan Sasuke, aku ingin bersama dengannya selama waktu yang tersisa, tak peduli apapun status hubungan kami.

 **-TBC-**

* * *

_**Author's Note :**_

* * *

Nggak nyangka ternyata udah hampir 1 tahun sejak kali terakhir saya update fanfict ini. Maaf buat para readers yang udah menunggu kelanjutan fanfict ini sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Berhubung beberapa ada fanfict on going yang udah tamat & fanfict ini juga udah tinggal beberapa chapter lagi menuju tamat, untuk sementara saya akan fokus update fanfict ini atau fanfict Kill The Assassin yang udah mendekati klimaks.

Oh ya, untuk chapter depan, saya ingin mengubah sudut pandang cerita menjadi Sasuke POV atau sudut pandang orang ketiga. Gimana menurut kalian? Mohon sarannya.


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke mengerjapkan mata nya dan memaksa mengerakkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa lelah. Rasa sakit kepala yang hebat mendadak menyerangnya hingga kepalanya terasa berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Selain itu ia juga mendadak merasa begitu mual dan objek yang dilihatnya entah kenapa malah terlihat ganda.

Ia merasakan tubuh seseorang yang memeluknya dan ia segera meraba tangan Sakura yang memeluknya tanpa melihatnya dengan jelas. Ia hanya berharap jika ia tidak menyenth bagian yang tidak seharusnya ia sentuh.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berharap rasa sakit di kepalanya segera hilang. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Sakura yang memeluknya, memastikan jika wanita itu tidak terbangun. Ia segera turun dari kasur dan berusaha berjalan menuju kamar mandi sambil berpegangan dengan benda sekitarnya hanya dengan insting.

Pada akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan. Ia merasa benar-benar mual hingga hampir mengeluarkan isi perutnya di tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Sasuke merasa sedikit lega ketika ia akhirnya berada di depan kloset. Tanpa ragu ia segera mengeluarkan isi perutnya, mengeluarkan cairan kehijauan menjijikan dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa sedikit lebih baik setelah ia mengeluarkan cairan itu meski kepalanya masih terasa nyeri seolah seseorang menonjok kepalanya dengan keras tanpa henti.

Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata Sasuke, dan air mata mengalir bagaikan anak sungai tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Biasanya ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya menunjukkan kelemahan meski ia sedang sendirian, namun saat ini ia begitu kesakitan hingga air mata mengalir begitu saja, entah tubuh manusia memang memiliki system untuk mengeluarkan air mata secara otomatis ketika sedang kesakitan atau ia begitu kesakitan hingga bersikap emosional dan menangis. Ia sendiri bahkan tak tahu mengapa air mata mengalir di wajahnya.

Sasuke membersihkan wajah dan mulutnya dengan air kran. Air mata masih tak berhenti mengalir hingga akhirnya air matanya bercampur dengan air kran yang mengalir.

Konidisi Sasuke bertambah buruk dari hari ke hari. Kemarin Sasuke bahkan meminum dua pil obat sebelum tidur ketika ia seharusnya hanya meminum satu pil, namun ia masih terbangun di tengah malam dan mengalami kesakitan seperti ini.

Ia mulai khawatir jika sebentar lagi ia bahkan tak akan sanggup untuk menjalani rencananya. Semula ia berniat untuk menjauhi Sakura secara perlahan agar tak menyakiti wanita itu, namun kini ia terpaksa mempercepat rencananya dan mungkin meninggalkan sedikit luka di hati gadis itu.

Sasuke meraih saku piyamanya, menemukan plastik berisi beberapa puluh butir obat yang telah ia persiapkan agar mudah diraihnya jika ia mengalami situasi seperti ini. Sebelum tidur ia bahkan sudah meletakkan sebotol air mineral bersegel dari hotel diatas meja wastafel untuk berjaga-jaga.

Ia segera mengambil beberapa butir obat yang bahkan tidak ia hitung berapa jumlahnya, namun sepertinya lebih dari sepuluh butir menurut perkiraannya. Ia segera memasukkan obat itu ke mulutnya dan meminumnya, berharap agar obat itu dapat bekerja dengan baik.

Sasuke meninggalkan kamar mandi dengan kepala yang tidak lagi terasa sesakit sebelumnya. Obat itu bekerja dengan baik, beberapa menit setelah ia meminumnya, sakit di kepalanya tak separah sebelumnya dan pandangannya tak lagi terlihat ganda. Ia mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada.

Tatapannya tertuju pada Sakura yang masih tertidur. Ini merupakan kali pertamanya tidur di kamar dan bahkan kasur yang sama dengan Sakura, dan gadis itu terlihat cantik bahkan ketika sedang tidur.

Sedikit egoisme lelaki yang dimilikinya membuatnya berpikir untuk menjadikan gadis itu miliknya suatu saaat nanti, baik secara jiwa maupun raga. Malam ini bahkan ia memiliki kesempatan untuk menikmati raga gadis itu bila ia mau. Namun entah kenapa ia malah tidak menginginkannya. Ia begitu mencintai gadis itu hingga menginginkan gadis itu melakukannya bersama seseorang yang dicintainya dan akan menghabiskan masa depan bersamanya, bukan bersama seseorang sepertinya yang jelas akan meninggalkan gadis itu, cepat maupun lambat.

Pada akhirnya ia mengerti jika cinta yang seutuhnya bukanlah sekadar hasrat untuk menikmati raga seseorang yang dicintai, bukan pula untuk menjadikan seseorang itu sebagai miliknya, atau memastikan agar seseorang yang dicintainya juga mencintainya. Cinta yang sesungguhnya tak berkaitan dengan hasrat memiliki ataupun nafsu. Pada dasarnya, cinta yang sesungguhnya ialah keinginan untuk memastikan jika seseorang yang dicintai akan berbahagia, meski tanpa menikmati raga atau memiliki orang tersebut. Bahkan jika seandainya Sakura tak memiliki perasaan yang sama, Sasuke yakin jika perasaannya terhadap gadis itu tetap tak akan berubah hingga detik terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Sasuke menghampiri Sakura yang masih tertidur dengan pulas. Ia menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, lalu memberanikan diri meletakkan jemarinya di wajah gadis itu dan mengusapnya perlahan. Sakura tertidur begitu lelap hingga tak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah meninggalkan kasur sejak tadi.

Sasuke memandang Sakura begitu lama, seolah mengagumi setiap inchi wajah gadis itu. Ia meletakkan tangannya di surai merah muda yang disebutnya mirip dengan gulali itu. Ia mengelusnya perlahan sambil menatap gadis itu.

Hingga detik ini, ia bahkan masih belum berhasil _move on_ dari Sakura. Perasaannya masih belum berubah, namun ia memutuskan kembali menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu sebagai kali yang terakhir. Ia melakukannya sekadar untuk menghilangkan beban mengganjal yang barangkali akan menjadi penyeselannya sesudah kematian. Ia harus menyatakan perasaannya dalam situasi yang lebih 'pantas'.

Sasuke menatap sekeliling sebelum membuka mulut, bersiap untuk berkata dengan suara yang benar-benar pelan hingga terdengar seperti bisikan yang sebetulnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

Tenggorokan Sasuke seolah tercekat ketika ia berniat mengucapkan kata pertama. Entah mengapa, ia khawatir jika Sakura mungkin akan mendengarnya dan malah akan membebani perasaan gadis itu. Ia mengenal kepribadian Sakura, dan ia khawatir jika pernyataannya malah akan meninggalkan bekas yang begitu dalam di hati gadis itu hingga gadis itu mungkin saja tidak bisa _move on._

Hal itu jelas bertentangan dengan keinginan terbesar Sasuke terhadap gadis yang dicintainya. Ia menginginkan kebahagiaan gadis itu melebihi apapun, dan ia memutuskan untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Biarlah ia menanggung penyesalan yang mungkin akan membebani dirinya di alam baka. Setidaknya ia sendirilah yang menanggun beban, bukan Sakura.

Sasuke kembali mengusap rambut merah muda Sakura sebelum meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sekaligus ruang makan dengan kaca satu arah di setengah dari seluruh dinding dalam ruangan itu.

Pemandangan kota entah kenapa selalu menarik minatnya. Baginya, kota menampilkan wajah yang berbeda pada setiap waktu. Dan ia paling menikmati pemandangan kota di malam hari, ketika kota terlihat cantik dengan lampu berkerlap-kerlip tanpa terlalu banyak populasi yang berada di jalanan. Ketika ia merasakan udara tengah malam, entah kenapa terasa ada 'aroma' yang malah membuatnya merasa segar dan beban yang dirasakannya seolah menguap begitu saja.

Sasuke berniat menikmati pemandangn kota terakhir yang akan dilihatnya ketika jiwa belum meninggalkan raganya. Di tangannya terdapat pen dan secarik kertas. Ia bersiap menuliskn pesan terakhir untuk gadisnya.

.

.

Sakura terbangun pada pukul tujuh pagi dengan tubuh yang terasa jauh lebih segar dibandingkan biasanya. Semalam ia tidur begitu nyenyak dengan Sasuke yang berada di pelukannya. Ia merasa jika ia begitu aman bersama dengan lelaki itu.

Sasuke tak ada di kasur ketika Sakura terbangun, dan ia bertanya-tanya dimana lelaki itu berada. Kali ini lelaki itu tak mungkin meninggalkannya sendirian, bukan?

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan Sakura segera menatap kearah pintu secara refleks. Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan kini sedang dilapnya dengan handuk. Tak seperti biasanya, kali ini lelaki itu mengenakan _t-shirt_ casual dengan celana jeans, sangat kontras dengan penampilannya yang biasa formal, terkecuali ketika sedang menyamar.

" _Ohayou._ "

Sakura tersenyum, " _Ohayou,_ Sasuke- _kun_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat sambil tetap tersenyum tanpa ia sadari. Hormon endorphin dalam dirinya melonjak begitu saja ketika ia mendengar dan mendapati sosok Sasuke. Dan Sakura berani bertaruh jika ia akan menjadi seseorang yang sangat bahagia jika seandainya ia bisa melewati setiap pagi dan malam bersama Sasuke.

"Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Omong-omong, jangan lupa meminum obatmu."

Tentu saja Sasuke akan meminum obat itu tanpa diminta oleh Sakura. Obat itu merupakan satu-satunya cara baginya untuk menyembunyikan penyakit dari para bawahannya sekaligus untuk menjamin keberhasilan rencananya. Namun ia memutuskan untuk sedikit mempermainkan gadis itu di pagi hari.

"Tidak."

" _Hey_! Kau harus meminum obatnya! Kalau tidak sakitmu-" Sakura memutuskan ucapannya. Ucapannya seolah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri pada realita yang tak ingin ia hadapi jika memungkinkan.

"-akan semakin parah," ucap Sakura dengan intonasi suara yang dipaksakan agar terdengar normal.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku meminum obatnya."

Wajah Sakura agak memerah, namun ia mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Cepat berikan obatnya padaku."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah meminumnya tadi."

Sakura menganggukan kepala. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan tas, berniat mengambil pakaiannya.

"Kau ingin pergi _breakfast_ sekarang, Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Kau juga harus bekerja setelah ini, _hn_?"

Sakura mengangguk. Ia seharusnya tiba di rumah sakit pukul sembilan pagi, maka ia masih memiliki waktu dua jam bersama Sasuke.

"Ya, aku masuk kerja pukul sembilan pagi hari ini."

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Sakura tahu jika ini mustahil, namun ia sangat berharap jika ia bisa menghabiskan sepanjang hari bersama Sasuke seperti saat ini. Seandainya waktu bisa dihentikan, maka ia akan memilih untuk menghentikan waktu.

" _Arigatou._ Aku akan mandi sekarang."

Secepat kilat Sakura segera mengambil pakaiannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Rasanya ia bahkan ingin mempersingkat waktu mandinya agar bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu bersama Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura menghabiskan satu setengah jam berikutnya dengan senyum yang tak bisa lepas dari bibirnya. Ia merasa begitu bahagia hingga segalanya terlihat lebih indah dalam benaknya, bahkan makanan yang ia konsumsi untuk sarapan kali ini terasa begitu lezat, entah rasanya memang lezat atau karena mood nya yang sedang bagus.

Seolah mengerti perasaan Sakura yang ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama bersama Sasuke, lelaki itu memutuskan untuk memparkir mobilnya di tempat parkir rumah sakit dan memutuskan untuk turun dari mobil dan mengantar Sakura ke dalam rumah sakit dengan alasan membeli kopi di kedai kopi rumah sakit.

Rasanya bagaikan mimpi ketika Sasuke mendadak meraih tangan Sakura yang terjulur serta mengenggamnya, membuat wajah gadis itu merona.

"S-sasuke- _kun_? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Sasuke tak menjawab, namun ia tetap tak melepaskan tangan Sakura. Pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan membalas genggaman Sasuke dan menikmati kehangatan telapak tangan Sasuke yang mengenggamnya.

Sakura sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah kecil hingga akhirnya Sasuke menghentikan langkah ketika mereka telah melalui pintu rumah sakit dan melepaskan tangannya.

Sakura tak sempat mengatakan apapun ketika Sasuke mendadak memeluknya dan membuat Sakura tersentak. Lelaki itu begitu emosional pagi ini dan membuat Sakura merasa agak heran. Namun pada akhirnya Sakura membalas pelukan lelaki itu dan mereka berpelukan selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan pelukan terlebih dahulu dan kini meletakkan kedua jarinya di kening Sakura.

" _Ganbatte_."

Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak. Tak biasanya Sasuke menyemangatinya seperti ini. Namun Sakura tetap tersenyum, " _Arigatou, mata ashita ne_."

Sakura menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat dan tersenyum, sedangkan lelaki itu membalas senyumnya dengan senyuman tipis miliknya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hanya saling menatap dan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya Sakura melambaikan tangan dab berniat berjalan menuju _elevator._ Ia merasa benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

Sasuke mengemudi meninggalkan rumah sakit tempat Sakura bekerja dengan seulas senyum tipis yang menghiasi bibirnya. Ia merasa bahagia dapat memeluk gadis itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, dan berharap gadis itu akan menemukan lelaki yang tepat dan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia.

Ia segera meraih ponselnya dan menekan tombol untuk menghubungi sang kakek. Ia sengaja mematikan jaringan data seluler dan kini kembali mengaktifkannya serta mendapatkan pesan bernada kemarahan dan _missed calls_ dari Madara.

Telepon tersambung dan terdengar suara teriakan, "KEMANA KAU PERGI, BANGSAT?! APA KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA SIBUKNYA AKU YANG TERPAKSA MENGGANTIKAN TUGASMU SEMENTARA?! DASAR TOLOL, DIMANA OTAKMU?! CEPAT KEMBALI SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sasuke mendesah pelan. Orang-orang pasti mengira jika ia mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari Madara mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya cucu lelaki itu. Namun tidak, sang kakek memperlakukan dirinya dengan kasar, bahkan jauh lebih buruk dibanding dari cara bajingan itu memperlakukan bawahan lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau kembali?"

"APA KAU BILANG! CEPAT KEMBALI, SIALAN! APA KAU INGIN BERKHIANAT SEPERTI KAKAK BAJINGANMU ITU?"

Sasuke merasa agak terganggu dengan ucapan Madara mengenai Itachi, namun ia tidak merasa marah.

"Selamat tinggal, bajingan," sahut Sasuke dengan tenang. Ia sengaja tak mematikan teleponnya dan meningkatkan laju mobilnya sehingga Madara masih bisa mendengar apa yang terjadi di dalam mobil.

Sasuke menyeringai, membayangkan dendam kedua orangtua dan kakaknya yang akan ia balaskan. Ia mengeluarkan pistol yang selama ini ia persiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga dan meletakkan moncong pistol di jantungnya sendiri dan menarik pelatuknya.

Peluru terlepas dan mengoyakkan pakaian serta kulit Sasuke, serta menembus jantung serta tulang lelaki itu. Cairan merah yang lengket dan amis seketika membasahi pakaian Sasuke, dan jantung lelaki itu berhenti berdetak ketika peluruh berhasil menembus jantungnya. Iris _onyx_ lelaki itu kehilangan cahayanya dan terpejam, namun seulas senyum tipis yang menyiratkan kepuasan masih terpatri di bibirnya.

.

.

Sakura baru saja menyelesaikan pemeriksaan kondisi pasien-pasien yang berada di ruang ICU. Sebagai neurologist, Sakura bertugas untuk melakukan pemeriksaan pada otak pasien yang mengalami koma untuk menganalisis kemungkinan pasien itu untuk dapat siuman berdasarkan aktivitas otak pasien tersebut.

Ponselnya berdering dan ia segera meraih ponsel yang ia letakkan di saku jas nya. Ia mengernyitkan dahi ketika mendapati nama Tsunade yang menelponnya. Tak biasanya wanita itu menelponnya. Pasti terdapat sesuatu yang penting hingga wanita itu sampai menelpon langsung ke ponselnya, bukan menelpon ke ruangannya.

" _Moshi-moshi._ "

"Cepat datang ke ruang UGD A sekarang juga. Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa untuk menyelamatkannya."

"Oke."

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, ia tak mengerti maksud ucapan Tsunade, namun ia segera mengiyakan permintaan Tsunade dan mematikan telepon. Ia bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju ruang UGD yang berjarak lima menit dari tempatnya berada saat ini.

Sakura menatap penjaga keamanan di UGD yang entah mengapa jauh lebih banyak ketimbang sebelumnya. Apakah ada seseorang yang begitu penting di UGD hingga terdapat penjagaan sebanyak itu?

Sakura merasa sedikit penasaran, Namun ia segera menghentikannya dan memasuki ruang UGD A dengan cepat. Iris _emerald_ Sakura terbelalak lebar ketika ia mendapati sosok yang terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan tubuh bermandikan darah. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak, namun suara keras Tsunade menyadarkannya.

"Selamatkan dia bagaimanapun caranya, Sakura. Jika otaknya masih berfungsi, letakkan dia di ruang IC-"

Tubuh Sakura bahkan sudah bergerak sebelum Tsunade selesai berbicara. Ia bahkan sudah memakai sabun antiseptic dan menghampiri tubuh Sasuke. Ia menundukkan kepala, mati-matian menahan air mata yang hendak mengalir ketika ia menatap wajah Sasuke.

Berbeda dengan Tsunade yang berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke dengan segala cara karena menyadari status lelaki itu dan khawatir mendapat masalah, Sakura berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke karena tidak ingin kehilangan lelaki itu.

Sakura segera memasang alat EEG di kepala Sasuke dan terus menatap ke monitor seraya menunggu alat itu bekerja. Beberapa menit terasa bagaikan beberapa jam dan Sakura terus menatap cemas kearah monitor.

Beberapa dokter berusaha menyelamatkan Sasuke. Salah satunya berusaha menggunakan alat untuk merangsang denyut jantung dan nadi, namun tubuh Sasuke sama sekali tak bereaksi.

Hasil pemeriksaan telah muncul di layar dan Sakura merasa benar-benar lemas seketika. Alat itu menampilkan kondisi otak Sasuke yang mengalami kerusakan akibat penyakit dan benturan karena kecelakaan. Hasil pemeriksaan menunjukkan otak yang telah mati.

"Dia… meninggal…" ucap Sakura dengan suara tercekat dan air mata yang telah menggenang. Lututnya terasa lemas dan kepalanya tertunduk begitu saja. Tubuhnya merosot dan ia berlutut di lantai, air mata mengalir dengan deras membasahi wajahnya.

.

.

Sakura menundukkan kepala bersama dengan Tsunade dan dokter-dokter lainnya yang bertugas meyelamatkan Sasuke tepat ketika Madara tiba di rumah sakit. Lelaki itu berjalan diikuti oleh beberapa lelaki bertubuh kekar dan berwajah sangat yang merupakan _body guard_ nya.

"Maaf kami tak bisa menyelamatkannya," Tsunade menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dan tak berani menatap Madara.

"Apa yang terjadi pada cucuku?!" ucap Madara dengan suara meninggi.

Para dokter terlihat ketakutan. Beberapa bahkan gemetar, merasa takut akan apa yang mungkin diperbuat oleh Madara pada mereka. Berbeda dengan para dokter itu, Sakura sama sekali tak merasa takut.

Tsunade merasa ketakutan, namun ia berusaha keras untuk terlihat tenang. Ia segera berkata, "Kami mendapat telepon dari seorang petugas jalan yang berpatroli di tol untuk mengirim ambulans. Setelah diselidiki, cucu anda menglami kecelakaan. Kami menemukan bekas luka tembak di bagian dada serta pistol yang berada di tangan cucu anda, Madara- _sama._ "

Dahi Madara berkerut. Ia merasa benar-benar marah saat ini. Usianya sudah berada di akhir tujuh puluhan dan ia mulai kesulitan memimpin 'organisasi'. Dan ia juga terlalu khawatir untuk mempercayai orang lain yang tidak memiliki hubungan keluarga dengannya. Ia khawatir jika seseorang yang ia tunjuk sebagai pemimpin akan berakhir dengan mengkhianatinya.

Madara merasa benar-benar marah pada dirinya sendiri. Dulu ia berpikir jika Sasuke adalah orang yang tolol dan naif karena bersedia 'dikontrol' oleh Madara begitu saja. Selama ini Sasuke hampir tak pernah menolak perintah Madara hingga Madara akhirnya mengetahui gaya kepemimpinan Sasuke dan memutuskan membiarkan lelaki itu mengambil keputusan-keputusan yang tidak terlalu penting. Namun kini ia tersadar jika sebetulnya Sasuke lah yang 'memanfaatkan' dirinya. Sasuke dengan sengaja berpura-pura terlihat mudah dimanipulasi sehingga ia bisa menjalani rencanya untuk balas dendam dengan menghancurkan Madara sekaligus organisasinya.

Kini Madara seolah akan meledak karena kemarahan. Ia segera menghampiri jasad Sasuke yang baru saja dibawa keluar menggunakan kasur dorong. Ia segera membuka kain putih yang menutupi wajah Sasuke dan ia segera mengeluarkan pistol di sakunya serta menembaknya di kening Sasuke.

"Kuharap kau menderita selamanya di alam baka bersama kakakmu yang brengsek, bajingan," ucap Madara dengan penuh kemarahan.

Ia segera menghampiri para dokter yang berdiri berjejer dengan kepala tertunduk. Mereka semua terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Madara, namun mereka semua berpura-pura tak melihatnya, termasuk Sakura.

"Kuperintahkan kalian untuk memanfaatkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya yang dapat kalian gunakan untuk penelitian atau apapun. Aku akan mengirimnya ke krematorium setelah itu."

Beginilah cara Madara melampiaskan kemarahannya. Ketimbang harus kehilangan wibawanya dengan berteriak-teriak marah dihadapan banyak orang, ia memilih untuk tidak membiarkan Sasuke menuju peristirahatan terakhir dengan tubuh yang utuh. Ia bahkan memilih untuk membakar tubuh lelaki itu ketimbang menguburkannya meski ia memiliki uang yang lebih dari cukup untuk membayar biaya penguburan.

Sakura memejamkan matanya, berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang hampir mengalir. Rasanya begitu menyedihkan melihat orang yang dicintainya bahkan tidak diperlakukan dengan layak oleh keluarganya sendiri di saat terakhirnya.

.

.

Tangis Sakura meledak segera setelah ia meninggalkan ruangan. Ia segera menundukkan kepala dan berjalan dengan cepat, berharap agar tak satupun dari dokter-dokter yang tadi bersamanya di dalam ruangan melihat apa yang terjadi padanya.

Tsunade segera memanggil pihak universitas yang bekerja sama dengan rumah sakit, berniat memberikan bagian-bagian tubuh mayat secara cuma-cuma untuk keperluan penelitian, sedang beberapa dokter mengambil bagian-bagian tubuh yang masih bisa dimanfaatkan untuk ditransplantasikan pada pasien lainnya.

Sakura memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ruangan, tak kuat melihat organ-organ tubuh Sasuke yang mulai diambil satu persatu bagaikan hewan sembelih. Ia tak sanggup melihat tubuh yang memeluknya beberapa jam yang lalu kini telah terbujur kaku dengan organ tubuh yang tidak lengkap.

"Sakura!"

Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang memanggil Sakura. Sakura terpaksa berhenti melangkah dan menoleh dengan air mata yang sudah membasahi wajahnya. Ia mendapati Shizune telah menatapnya dengan khawatir.

Shizune cepat-cepat menghampiri Sakura dan memberikan satu pak tissue dari tasnya. Ia mengerti jika Sakura pasti merasa benar-benar kehilangan saat ini. Ia sendiri pernah memiliki seorang pasien yang ia rawat cukup lama hingga mereka cukup akrab untuk bisa mengobrol dengan santai. Ketika pasien itu akhirnya meninggal di ruang operasi, ia menangis dan merasa jika ia adalah dokter yang gagal meski sebetulnya ia tahu jika seseorang bisa meninggal jika memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, tak peduli seberapa hebat dokter yang menanganinya.

Shizune menepuk-nepuk pundak Sakura tanpa mengatakan apapun. Di saat seperti ini, sebuah sentuhan lembut bisa membuat seseorang merasa sedikit lebih baik. Setidaknya, dia tidak sendirian saat ini.

"M-maaf… Shizune- _senpai,_ " ucap Sakura dengan suara terbata-bata. Ia tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya saat ini tidak professional, namun ia merasa benar-benar kehilangan saat ini.

Seandainya Sasuke bukan orang yang dicintainya sekalipun, barangkali ia juga akan tetap menangisi kematian lelaki itu. Sebagai dokter, ia merasa gagal karena tak berhasil menyembuhkan pasiennya meski lelaki itu memang tidak ingin disembuhkan. Lelaki itu tidak menuruti permintaannya untuk tetap hidup.

"Tidak masalah. Bagaimana jika kau pulang saja setelah ini? Aku akan meminta ijin pada Tsunade- _sama_."

Sakura menggelengkan kepala dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, "Tidak masalah. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku dan beristirahat sebentar."

"Kau benar-benar tidak perlu ijin untuk pulang? Aku bisa membantu mengatakannya pada Tsunade- _sama_."

"Tidak. Aku hanya perlu beristirahat sebentar saja, kok."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke ruanganmu, ya. Kau juga bisa bercerita apapun padaku kalau kau mau. Kebetulan aku juga sedang memiliki waktu luang sekarang."

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala. Diantara semua senior, Shizune adalah senior yang paling akrab dengannya. Dan wanita itu bahkan mempedulikannya hingga memperlakukannya layaknya seorang adik.

Sakura mengambil tasnya dan mengambil ponselnya, berniat melihat jam. Ia ingin memastikan jika ia hanya akan beristirahat selama satu jam, tidak lebih.

Secarik kertas yang dilipat hingga kecil terjatuh dan Sakura segera memungutnya. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan terkejut ketika membaca isinya.

Ia mengenali tulisan tangan Sasuke yang dilihatnya di hotel. Dan kini ia mendapati tulisan lelaki itu diatas kertas yang kini dipandanginya. Surat itu begitu singkat, namun tampaknya mewakili perasaan lelaki itu.

* * *

 _ **Sakura, terima kasih. Maaf. Aku menyayangimu.**_

* * *

Air mata Sakura kembali mengalir. Pada akhirnya ia mengetahui perasaan yang sebetulnya dirasakan oleh lelaki itu padanya.

Tangis Sakura meledak dan air mata membanjiri wajahnya. Shizune segera memeluknya, berharap agar sang junior baik-baik saja.

Hati Sakura terasa benar-benar sakit. Seandainya saja ia tahu jika pagi ini merupakan pagi terakhir yang akan ia habiskan bersama Sasuke, ia akan mengucapakan apapun yang ingin ia ucapkan pada lelaki itu. Ia tak akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan yang menyatakan harapan akan pertemuan yang akan segera tiba. Mereka memang bertemu lagi, namun dalam keadaan dimana Sasuke sudah tak lagi bernyawa.

Sakura tahu jika ia harus segera _move on._ Sebagaik dokter, ia memiliki pasien-pasien lain dan ia berharap agar tak ada lagi pasien-pasien yang gagal disembuhkan seperti Sasuke. Sasuke juga telah memberikan begitu banyak hadiah perpisahan untuk dikenakan Sakura saat kencan buta, maka ia tak ingin mengecewakan lelaki itu jika ia sampai gagal di kencan buta.

Bagaikan sebuah jalan yang sempat menyatu, kemudian bercabang dan kembali menyatu, kali ini jalan telah kembali bercabang tanpa adanya titik temu. Tak ada lagi titik temu dalam hubungan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sakura mengusap air matanya dan pada akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dari Shizune. Ia tak bisa selamanya terus bersedih seperti ini. Mungkin saja, suatu saat nanti, entah saat reinkarnsi di kehidupan yang akan datang, atau dimanapun, ia akan ditakdirkan untuk bersama dengan Sasuke.

 **-The End-**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Epilog**

* * *

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang menarik perhatian seluruh hadirin yang merupakan professor dan dokter yang mendapat undangan untuk menghadiri seminar yang menginformasikan hasil penelitian mengenai penemuan obat yang berhasil menyembuhkan kanker otak pada stadium awal dan penyembuhan dengan konsumsi obat yang dibarengi dengan beberapa kali kemoterapi pada kanker stadium lanjut.

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang bergemuruh di seluruh penjuru ruangan ketika wanita itu selesai memberikan penjabaran mengenai hasil penelitian yang dilakukannya selama dua tahun terakhir. Tepuk tangan bahkan masih bergemuruh ketika wanita itu menuruni pangung dan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya yang berada di baris terdepan.

Beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam proyek penelitian Sakura tersenyum lebar, merasa bangga dapat ikut serta dalam proyek yang mendapat begitu banyak apresiasi dari berbagai kalangan.

"Selamat, Haruno- _san._ Kau benar-benar menakjubkan diatas panggung," puji seorang dokter muda yang terlibat dalam penelitian Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Pujian dokter itu terdengar berlebihan, namun begitulah kepribadian dokter itu. Sekilas dokter itu sedikit mengingatkannya akan Naruto yang suka bersikap berlebihan, namun setidaknya dokter muda itu lebih tenang dan bisa bersikap serius jika diperlukan.

"Terima kasih. Penelitian ini berhasil karena kerja keras kalian juga."

"Kami merasa bersyukur mendapat kesempatan untuk berada di proyek yang sama dengan anda, Haruno- _san,_ " ucap seorang dokter paruh baya.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Malam ini ia seolah menjadi bintang. Ia mendapat begitu banyak apresiasi dari beberapa pihak. Bahkan seorang professor terkenal di universitas terbaik di Jepang yang telah menerbitkan berbagai jurnal ilmiah yang mendapat apresiasi secara internasional juga menghadiri seminar hasil penelitiannya dan bahkan menghampirinya untuk memberikan selamat secara langsung.

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu sejak kematian Sasuke, dan pada akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk melanjutkan studi di luar negeri. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke Jepang dan melaksanakan penelitian untuk menemukan obat yang mampu menyembuhkan kanker otak.

Sakura memulai penelitian sebagai caranya untuk mengenang Sasuke. Ia memutuskan untuk menciptakan sebuah obat yang mampu menyembuhkan kanker otak sehingga di masa depan tak ada lagi seseorang yang harus meninggalkan orang-orang yang dikasihinya karena penyakit mematikan itu. Dan kini Sakura merasa benar-benar bahagia karena penelitiannya berhasil.

Sakura masih tak mampu melupakan Sasuke, bahkan hingga saat ini. Ketika ia berdiri di atas panggung, atau ketika ia berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang memberikan selamat padanya, ia masih berpikir jika ia akan mendengar ucapan selamat dari Sasuke meski ia tahu hal itu mustahil.

Tiga hari setelah kematian Sasuke, Sakura memutuskan untuk menghadiri kencan buta yang telah direncanakannya. Kencan buta itu tak berhasil mempertemukannya dengan lelaki yang akan menjadi pasangannya, namun ia malah dipertemukan dengan seorang dokter muda yang berpartisipasi dalam proyek penelitiannya, yakni sang dokter muda yag pertama kali mengucapkan selamat padanya sesudah ia turun dari panggung.

Dan dua minggu setelah kematian Sasuke, Madara memutuskan untuk melakukan bunuh diri. Namun menurut isu yang entah benar atau tidak, Madara dibunuh oleh salah seorang pengikut yang cukup dekat dengannya setelah pengikut itu berkhianat. Dan kabarnya, kini 'organisasi' itu terpecah menjadi dua faksi yang saling bersitegang. Seandainya saja Sasuke mengetahui hal ini, lelaki itu pasti akan sangat bahagia karena telah berhasil membalaskan dendamnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar pada orang-orang yang mengucapkannya. Ia akan menjalani hidupnya dengan bahagia, demi dirinya dan lelaki yang hingga kini masih mengisi relung-relung hatinya.

 **-The End-**

* * *

 _ **Author's Note :**_

* * *

Berhubung ide untuk fanfict ini lagi lancar, akhirnya saya memutuskan nulis fanfict ini selama beberapa jam & akhirnya berhasil publish chapter ini. Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah baca fanfict ini dari awal sampai akhir. Maaf kalau ending fanfict ini mungkin nggak sesuai keinginan kalian. Saya sebenarnya pecinta sad ending sih. Hehe...

Untuk selanjutnya, saya kemungkinan bakal fokus dengan fanfict yang masih on going, entah SasuNaru atau SasuSaku. Kemungkinan dalam waktu dekat bakal ada fanfict on going lain nya yang bakal tamat.


End file.
